Frozen II: Pheonix Fire
by InfiniteAssassin
Summary: 1 year after Frozen. When a man who has the power over fire washes up on the shore of Arendelle, disaster strikes. Princess Anna is kidnapped, forcing Queen Elsa to take matters into her own hands. Elsa teams up with Olaf and this new stranger, Kai (OC), to save her sister from the clutches of the Bandits. But, what Elsa will soon learn, fear is no longer the enemy.
1. The Boy Who Played With Fire

"Catch me!" "Wait Anna! Slow down! Anna!" "Ugh"

As Elsa struck her sister in the head, something similar happened at the same time. Not too far away from Arendelle, in the kingdom of Teranhall, something very similar happened.

* * *

It was midnight in a small town in Teranhall, not too far away from the Teranhall capitol, Teranhall keep. A little boy with hair the color of coal was peacefully sleeping in his bed, having dreams about children playing with a talking snowman.

Tap. Tap. The taps were coming from the boys window. Tap. Tap. The boy still did not get up. Another boy was tapping on his window from the outside. Tap. Tap. Tap. The sleeping boy finally woke up. The boy yawned and scanned the room for the origin of the disturbance. He glanced at the window, and saw the other boy smiling.

"Finally, you're up." said the other boy.

The boy got out of bed to walk over to the window, and he opened it up.

"Deren? What are you doing here? It's midnight and I'd like to get some sleep." said the boy.

"Come on Kai!" said Deren. "They sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!"

Kai stared at Deren with his red eyes the color of fire. "Go play by yourself." Kai demanded.

Deren frowned in disappointment. Then, Deren had an idea. "Do you wanna shoot some bugs?"

Kai put on his shoes, and ran outside with Deren. They climbed the ladder to the roof of Deren's house. Deren's house was the tallest building in the little town, since Deren is the son of the leader of the town. It was only one story, but still the tallest building. They laughed and started jumping on the roof.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Deren requested.

Kai then held out his palm in front of Deren, and little sparks of fire danced in his hand. Kai moved his arms in an 8 shape, and fire danced where his hands were.

"There you go." Kai said.

"I wished I had fire powers too." Deren said.

"Well if you did, never misuse it. My dad said only the town can know my secret. That's why I've never stepped foot out of the town's borders."

"I know. I know." Deren said. "Come on, let's shoot some bugs already."

Kai pointed a finger at every bug he could find, and by pointing a finger, a tiny spark of fire shot out. Deren timed Kai to see how many bugs he could burn in 20 seconds. Deren counted 46.

"A new record!" Deren exclaimed.

Kai smiled, proud of himself. "Deren, I don't want to grow up." Kai said. "I'm going home."

Kai slid down the ladder to reach the ground, but Deren had a different idea. "I'm going to jump." Deren said.

"What are you crazy! You'll kill yourself!" Kai said.

Deren, ignoring Kai's plea, ran towards the edge of the roof and jumped. Kai reached is hand out at Deren in midair. There, Kai was not able to control his powers. I fireball shot out of Kai's hand when he reached out. The fireball flew towards Deren's face, and soon, it hit home.

Deren was badly hurt when he touched the ground. The fall did not harm him, but Kai's fire did. Deren screamed in agony, and tried to cover his face. Kai was not able to see his friend's face, but he knew what he had done. Deren's scream woke the entire town. Adults walked out of their houses to see the commotion. The adults and some children formed a circle around Deren and Kai.

Kai was paralyzed. He was traumatized. "What have I done?" he whispered to himself.

Deren's father came out of the crowd to get to Deren. He kneeled and held Deren in his arms. "Son. Deren. Are you okay? What happened?" Deren's father said in the middle of sobs.

"We were playing, and then I..." Kai admitted.

Deren's father looked up slowly at Kai, anger in his eyes. "Monster! Demon! I knew that a boy with fire would cause nothing but trouble! Where are your parent's Kai? I need to see them now!"

Kai's parents came out of the crowd to see what had happened.

"Kai." Kai's father said disappointingly. "I told you to conceal it. Never show or use it. Now look at what you've done." He continued."I'm so sorry Lusaas. I apologized for-"

"Apologize. An apology can't fix this. My son... his face... he will never be the same again!" Lusaas yelled. "As leader of this town, I use my power to banish Kai forever!"

It seems this is what Kai gets for playing with fire.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter is really short compared to the future chapters. I hope that won't throw you off. Trust me, the story'll get better. Way better. My writing style is pretty bad for this chapter, but it changes at a later chapter. This project will be my first project that I'll be devoted in. On weekends, I'll put 2-3 chapters a day. I'll try to post some on weekdays though it's highly unlikely since I'll be so busy.


	2. A New Life

Kai and his family stood at the edge of the forest outside of town the next morning. Kai was forced into exile by leader Lusaas. Lusaas forbid Kai to come back, and did not allow him to bring anything other than the clothes on his body.

"Mom, Dad... I don't want to leave. Please don't make me leave." said a crying Kai.

Kai's sobbing mother hugged the boy. "I know, hon, I know."

"Can't you go with me?" Kai asked.

"It's not that simple." Kai's father answered. "Lusaas has forbidden our departure, and plus, your mother and I are vital to this town, you know that. We are needed here."

Kai turn toward the forest, and then he looked back. "Can I visit?"

His parents did not answer, and Kai assumed that he was not able to.

"What about Deren? Will he be alright?"

Kai's parents remained silent. Kai assumed the worst. I killed him, Kai thought to himself, he's dead and it's all my fault. No, Kai continued, I didn't kill him. I'm not the monster they called me.

Kai had a new challenge ahead of him; surviving. This would be the first time Kai ever left his town. This will be the first time Kai will enter danger. As Kai took his first steps to the forest, his father called him back.

"Kai!"

He turned back.

"Remember two things. First, always remember that your mother and I love you very much. It scars us to let you go."

Kai stared at the ground.

"Secondly, remember, conceal it."

"Don't feel it." Kai continued.

"Don't let it show." the two said in unison.

Kai entered the forest, and for the first time in forever, Kai was alone.

* * *

Kai didn't know how long he was walking. Hours, days, weeks, months. Time was untrackable in the forest. He was scared. He was alone. He was unsure. Kai faced many dangers. Some were real. Some where hallucinations. He was chased by wolves who he was forced to blast with fire. He fell down holes. He thought he was being chased by rock people. There was never a moment of rest in the forest.

Kai didn't even notice how hungry he was. Food, he thought to himself, I almost forgot what it tastes like.

Then, Kai heard voices. Commotion. The little Kai looked around to see the origin. He noticed a clearing to his left, and he walked the path. As he walked, he noticed a trail become more clear. He looked ahead and saw light. He walked towards the light and out of the forest.

Kai stood at the edge of the forest. It was at the top of a hill that overlooked a city. There was a castle and many other buildings such as houses and other services.

"The capitol. Teranhall capitol. I did it." Kai walked down the path towards the city. "Now, I need to find something to eat."

He walked into the city into what seemed like a market place. Kai felt relieved. He had made it to a safer place. He made it to civilization. It would be the first time seeing unfamiliar faces. Kai was raised all his life in that town. He knew everyone there. Now, he knew no one.

Kai noticed that everything had a price. He didn't have money. But, a shiny red apple was calling his name.

"Eat me!" it yelled at him. "I'm so cold Kai. Please, warm me with your mouth."

"Well now," Kai smiled, "I'm no one to refuse that request."

As Kai reached for the apple, he hesitated. I'm not a theif, he thought to himself, but you got to do what you got to do. When he grabbed the apple, a hand grabbed his arm with force.

"Trying to steal from me child?" the merchant yelled "We'll see how much it will take for you to apologize."

The merchant raised his hand to smack Kai, but a voice commanded "STOP!" The merchant looked behind his shoulder. A man with more elegant clothes walked toward the two.

"I command you to let that child go." said the man.

"Hahaha. You expect me to listen to you, Lyre? You can't run a kingdom. You can't run me." the merchant barked.

"I wonder how many years in prison it will take for you to change your mind." Lyre threatened.

The merchant scolded, then let Kai go. "You will be the end of this once great kingdom." the merchant said, "Good day to you Lyre."

"What was that again?" Lyre asked.

The merchant gritted his teeth. "Good day to you _King _Lyre."

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" the King replied. "Child," Kai looked up at the King, "come with me."

They talked as the King led Kai throughout the city.

"What is your name child?" the King asked.

"Kai." he answered.

"Well, Kai, why were stealing from that man?"

"I was hungry, and I had no money. I needed to." he answered.

"Kai, as you might have heard, I'm king of Teranhall, and I want to make a deal with you."

"I'm listening." Kai responded.

Lyre led Kai to an area at a far side of the capitol. They walked towards a tree with a little wooden trapdoor at the base of it.

"I'm not only the King of Teranhall." Lyre said. "Kai, how would you like to be a bandit?"

Lyre stomped on the ground, and the trapdoor opened up. Stairs led into darkness.

"Since I'm the leader," Lyre said, "you get a free ticket."

* * *

The stairs seemed to go down forever. Kai counted the steps. As he counted, he thought about the idea of a bandit. The word bandit gave Kai a negative connotation. A thief? A murderer? He did not know what to make out of it.

"What are the Bandits?" Kai asked.

"We're an organization that look after ourselves. These individuals have no time for jobs. We take what we need from those who don't deserve it." Lyre answered.

"When I saw you take that apple, I knew you had potential."

"But Lyre, you're a king. Shouldn't you be looking out after your citizens, not harm them."

"Bah!" Lyre said. "I created the bandits guild as punishment for my citizens. This kingdom is falling. People are refusing to pay taxes. They're rebelling. They're critizising me. They're ungrateful. They deserve this. This is payback." Lyre said with fire in his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt people." Kai said. Then, Kai started to remember his past life. "But, I guess its too late."

Lyre smiled. "My bandits are now the only people that obey me in practice."

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Kai asked "How many of you are there?" Lyre opened a door, and that revealed a grand room filled with people.

It was a giant sort of banquet hall. Everything was made of stone. A giant table lay in the middle of the room. Chairs lined both sides. Banners with a certain symbol hung from the walls. A throne-like chair sat at an elevated platform in one of the fronts of the table. At least 100 people were in the room. They all wore a sort of cloak. Some where talking. Some where eating. Some where fighting.

"We like to call ourselves the Guild." Lyre told Kai.

"Hey Lord Lyre!" one bandit called out. "What's with the shrimp?"

"This may be our newest member." Lyre answered. "What do you say Kai? Will you join us and become our brother?"

The entire room went silent and stared at Kai. Kai looked around. "I lost my past life." he said. "I lost my family. But now, I have a chance to start anew. I'll have a new family. So King Lyre," Kai looked up at Lyre and smiled. "Consider me family."

The bandits cheered and raised their arms in the air. Kai smiled.

"Lyre," Kai said.

"Hmm?" Lyre answered. "there's something I have to show you."

Kai held out his hand and produced a small fireball which danced on his hand. Lyre smiled.

"Well," Lyre said, "life just got a whole lot more easier for us."


	3. Where Loyalties Lie

Years past. Kai grew stronger. The bandits accepted him into their ranks quickly. They accepted him as family. Over the years, Kai learned. He learned how the bandits operated. He learned how they fought. He learned how they stole. Kai rose in the ranks. Kai became Lyre's right hand man. Lyre sent Kai on many different missions in which Kai always completed. Kai intergrated his powers with his work. That made jobs easier.

Lyre gave Kai his first weapon. It was a dagger with a golden hilt. Kai brought this dagger with himm everywhere he went, but Kai never used it on a soul.

"I'm not a monster." he would tell himself, "No innocent soul will be hurt from my hands again."

It's ironic really. Kai refuses to point a blade at someone yet he won't hesitate to take their most prized possessions. He would be harming someone either way.

Kai was 8 when he became a bandit. His skill would be unmatched for the next ten years. Kai was popular in the Guild. Popular out of respect, because of his skill, and popular out of fear as well, because of his skill. Kai would always joke around. He became less serious when he became a bandit. He would get every joke, and would tell the best ones himself. He messed with people for fun. But, when his mind his set on a goal, no more games. Kai would turn into a very serious individual.

Teranhall was slowly declining. King Lyre only had power in theory. He barely enforced the law. The more his citizens wouldn't listen, the more he would send the bandits to "punish" them. That may be why Teranhall is falling quicker than it should. The Guild would be making life worse for the citizens. Lyre would be throwing gasoline on the fire.

* * *

Kai was 18 when he heard the news.

"Hey Kai," a bandit said, "Lyre wants to speak to you."

"What for?" Kai asked, but the bandit was already gone.

As Kai walked toward Lyre's personal office in the Guild base, he bumped into someone. A blonde man bumped into Kai's shoulder.

"Excuse you." Kai said and looked back. The blonde man with blue eyes loooked back at Kai and continued walking.

Kai stood at the door to Lyre's office and opened it up. Lyre was sitting on a desk reading some papers. Lyre did most of his Kingship work in his Guild office. He wouldn't want to do it in his castle with all those people after his head.

"Kai," Lyre said, "I assume you've heard the news."

"No," Kai said, "I've been hearing whispers of things but I've never been truly informed of this 'news'."

"Its rather tragic news actually." Lyre told him. "Do you know about Arendelle?"

Kai did. He dreamed of visiting Arendelle one day. Arendelle was another country close to Teranhall. It was the head kingdom out of all the others that share our sea. The Southern Isles, Weaseltown, and Teranhall are all under Arendelle.

"What about Arendelle?" Kai asked.

"The king and queen," Lyre answered "they have perished overseas."

Kai did not know what to feel. Kai did not really care. It didn't really affect him. But Lyre felt things differently. He felt an oppurtunity tugging at him.

"Who will be the new monarch of Arendelle?" Kai asked.

Lyre replied, "Their daughter, Elsa, she will be Crown Princess of Arendelle until her coronation."

"When's that?" Kai asked.

"When she's 21." Lyre answered. "I didn't bring you here to tell you about the news." Lyre said.

Kai was perplexed.

"I brought you here to meet someone." Lyre pointed to the left corner of the room behind Kai. Kai turned his head and saw a man with a black mask that covered his head leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. The man walked up to Kai, and offered his hand for a shake.

"I'm Strife." He said. Kai shook his hand and asked "What's with the mask?"

"You must forgive him. Strife is going to have a hard time trustng his identity with a bunch of theives." Lyre answered.

"What's he doing here?" Kai asked.

"Haven't you heard, Kai? I'm the newest member of the bandits. I've been told my skills rival yours. Maybe we should have a little fight one day?"

"Maybe." Kai said. "But not today." Kai walked out of the room and left the 2 men alone. Kai didn't know what to make of Strife.

* * *

4 years later

This time, Kai knew the news. It's been about a year since it happened. Arendelle has been put into an eternal winter by Queen Elsa and was thawed by Queen Elsa. They're calling it the great thaw.

Kai was rejoiced to hear that he wasn't alone in this world. Other people with powers were out there. Kai wanted so badly to meet Elsa. But, he knew where his duties were. He knew that she wouldn't shake hands with a bandit.

Kai was called up to Lyre's office once more. At the office, Lyre pulled out a clear, crystal like cube.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked.

Kai shook his head.

"This, is a conduit." Lyre answered his own question.

"Conduit?" Kai asked.

Lyre told Kai what a conduit was. A conduit is a relic that absorbs any form of energy from an individual. Conduits were used in the Ancient Troll War. The trolls would use the conduits against the humans. All were thought to be destroyed. Lyre listed what it could absorb. Lastly, Lyre said that conduits have the power to absorb the ability over elements. It could absorb powers.

Kai took a step back.

"Don't worry child, I won't use it on you."

"Then what's it for?" Kai asked.

"Queen Elsa." Lyre answered. Lyre told Kai his plan. "If I can kidnap Queen Elsa, I can extract the power of ice from her. Then using that, I can create another eternal winter, and this time, for Teranhall. I'm at my last sliver of power. This is punishment. These citizens will forever be cold, and they'll be sorry they disrespected me."

Kai was in shock. "Lyre." he said. "You're talking about making everyone suffer. Everyone in this country. You'll cut Teranhall's access to the outside world, and everyone will starve to death. You're crazy."

"That is their punishment!" Lyre yelled. "You can't possibly know. You're not a king."

Kai was not ready to be a part of this. Kai refused to be a part of this. Kai was deciding where his loyalty lies. With the bandits? Or with his morals?

Kai said "Why do you need to kidnap Princess Elsa?"

Lyre answered "It will only absorb when their spirit is weak. We'll break her. No matter what it will take, we'll break her."

"Why am I being told this?" Kai asked.

Lyre answered. "Because you're going to be the one to take her in. Your fire can rival her ice. It will be easy for you."

Kai did not want to do it. Kai wouldn't do it.

Kai turned around and walked out of the room.

"Kai!" Lyre yelled. "Will you do the mission!?"

Kai stood there, his back turned. Then he continued walking silently.

Strife walked out of the shadows in Lyre's office.

"What are we going to do?" Strife asked.

"From now on, Kai is a liability. I don't expect him to get the job done. Strife, take a small squad to Arendelle and do the job yourself. If you see Kai, watch carefully. This job will be easier for you since I already have men on the inside. Take the Guild ship." Lyre said. Strife nodded and walked out.

Kai knew what he had to do. He knew what was going to happen. Lyre would send men to Arendelle anyway. Kai decided where his loyalty lies.

"I have to warn her." Kai said. "I have to protect her."

Kai ran to Teranhall Keep's docks and asked the harbormaster which ship went where. He told Kai of 2 ships that are going to Arendelle. Kai recognized one of them to be the Guild's ship. Kai went to the other ship. He had no money for a ticket to Arendelle, so he snuck in and stowed away inside the ship.

Kai knew it would be an at least 3 hour journey since Arendelle was so close. He decided to get some sleep. Before he closed his eyes, he held out his palm and formed his fire.

"I'm not alone." He told himself and smiled. He closed his eyes, and the ship departed to Arendelle. He knew that his life will never be the same.

* * *

Update: This will be the last of the "prologue" chapters. You're going to see the familiar characters you all know and love starting next chapter.


	4. Arendelle

The smell of smoke woke Kai. He coughed as he opened his eyes. He looked around to find the ship on fire. Flames were everywhere. Things were falling.

"I gotta get out of here." Kai said.

Kai got up and ran looked for the exit. He saw the stairs that led to the deck of the ship. Only problem was a wall of fire was blocking it. Kai sprinted towards the stairs and through the fire. His sweater caught on fire so he threw it off. Kai was unharmed since he was fireproof.

The deck was in chaos. Sailors were running around trying to quell the fire in vain. Kai looked around to see if there was anyway to help, but it was too late to save the ship.

He heard screaming from above. He looked up and saw someone dangling from the sails. The man was at the eagles nest when the fire started. The man fell, and just before he touched the ground, Kai held out his arms and caught the man.

"Thank you. Bless you." the man said and he ran off.

Kai noticed that all the rowboats were gone. Some of the sailors were able to evacuate, but they left the others to die. Kai ran towards the edge of the ship and looked down. The ship was sinking slowly.

Kai ran to a sailor who was stepping on some of the small floor fires.

"What was the cause of this?" Kai asked.

"Something below deck." the sailor replied.

Kai looked to his left and heard a sailor yell, "Williams is still below deck!" Kai decided he had to save him.

Kai ran towards the stairs below deck, and after Kai ran down, part of the deck collapsed on the stairs.

Kai searched below deck for the man Williams. Kai was about to give up when he heard a coughing man in a nearby burning room. Kai ran inside and saw a huge plank of wood over a man. Kai assumed he was Williams. Williams was almost unconcious, and the only things keeping him up are his coughs.

Kai ran to his aid and grabbed the plank. Using all of his might, he picked up the plank and threw it aside. Kai picked up Williams and carried him out of the room. Kai looked at the stairs, only to fnd that it was destroyed. As he was thinking of an escape plan, part of the deck fell in front of Kai, and that revealed an opening.

Kai threw Williams on the deck, and jumped to reach the ledge created. He pulled himself up, and scanned the deck. Not a soul, besides Williams, was in sight. He didn't know what had happened to them. He didn't have the time to work it out.

He looked ahead to find a city in the distance.

"Arendelle." he whispered."I hope I'll make it in one piece."

He found a piece of floating debris, just big enough to fit one person. Kai grabbed an unconcious Williams and tossed him on the debris.

What Kai didn't know was what this ship was transporting. It was a trade ship that transported many goods. Including gunpowder.

Before Kai could react, the fire reached where the gunpowder was being held. A huge explosion destroyed what was left of the ship. Kai was in the explosion. He was violently thrown off the ship and into the water. Kai was injured and sinking. He conceded to the water and closed his eyes. He waited for the sea to take him.

* * *

Kristoff was snoring loadly. It was late in the morning, and he was still asleep. Kristoff always woke up late. He was always tired. Well, I guess that's what happens when dealing with a raindeer and a talking snowman everyday.

Kristoff felt his face getting licked. He opened his eyes to see what it was. Sven was next to his bed with his tongue sticking out.

"Hey buddy." Kristoff smiled. "Why're you waking me up? You never do that."

Sven frowned. If reindeers could frown that is.

"What?" Kristoff continued. "Want a carrot?"

Sven shook his head.

"Is today important?" Kristoff asked.

Sven nodded.

Kristoff looked around his fancy room. He saw very elegant clothes set on a manequin at the corner of his room. Kristoff's eyes widened.

"It's my wedding day!" he realized.

Ever since their adventure, Kristoff started living with Elsa and Anna. He proposed to Anna not too long ago, and today was their big day. Kristoff ran through the castle trying to get to Anna's room to greet his soon to be wife. He opened the door only to find that she wasn't there.

He wondered where she was. He looked at a corner of the room to find a ruined white dress on a manequin.

"That's right." he remembered. "She accidently tripped down a hill while wearing the dress."

The memory was in his mind. Anna wanted to be fancy and frolicked around a hill with her dress on. He fell and rolled down the hill. Now, her dress was like this. That was yesterday.

Kristoff walked out of the room. "Well, I better get ready."

Anna and Elsa were out in the town, looking to see if they can get another dress. They were at a boutique and Anna was trying on a bunch of clothes. There was always something wrong with each dress it seemed. Elsa pointed them all out.

"It makes you look fat." Elsa said. Anna frowned and changed into another dress.

"Too flashy." Anna changed into another dress. One by one Anna changed.

"Too ugly."

"Too white."

Anna walked out of the changing room with a dress with many diamonds attached to it. "My eyes!" Elsa said.

The sisters laughed.

"Well, I guess no other dress will be as good as the one I had." Anna said disappointed.

Elsa's smile faded when looking at her sister. Then, her smile returned.

"I've got an idea." Elsa said. Elsa twirled her fingers at Anna and a new dress took the place of Anna's clothes. A white dress formed.

Anna gasped, and Elsa smiled proud of herself.

"Elsa, it's perfect. I owe you."

"Consider us even."

"What have I done that evens this out?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked into Anna's eyes, and then hugged her. "You helped me control it."

Anna smiled. "Soooo... that technically means I helped make the dress." Anna said.

"And?" Elsa asked.

"Which means we're not even."

"You wish little sister." The 2 walked out of the store with smiles on their faces.

"Hey," Anna asked,"where's Olaf."

"I don't know." Elsa answered.

"I think he's-"

"Coming through!" a familiar voice said. The girls looked to their right and found Olaf riding a dog in the markets.

Olaf kept bumping into people. Before he could apologize for one bump, he would hit something else. The dog ran towards Anna and Elsa.

"Catch me!" Olaf said as he jumped off the dog. Elsa held out her arms as Olaf flew towards them.

Olaf missed Elsa's arms and landed in a couple of crates filled with went up to Olaf, and Elsa examined the damage.

"I'm soo sorry sir." Elsa apologized to the merchant. "I will replace all of this."

"That's quite alright my Queen." the man replied "It's not every day I get to talk to our fair leader."

"Good day to you sir." Elsa walked towards Anna and Olaf. "Well, we got everything ready." Elsa said. "The bells will ring soon and the wedding will start."

"Don't forget the party!" Olaf said.

Anna smiled "Of course we won't forget the party. I just hope Kristoff will be ready."

Elsa put her hand on Anna's shoulder. "He wouldn't miss this Anna." She said.

"Elsa," Olaf asked, "when will you get married."

Elsa's smile faded and she began to blush. "Well Olaf, I can't get married without someone TO marry."

Anna then spoke up. "Well what about our Captain of the Guard, Sir Travis Summers? I've seen the way you two look at eachother."

Elsa's face became more red. "Well," Elsa said, "I guess he's not the worst individual to-"

Anna interrupted her. "Elsa and Travis sitting in a tree, K I S-"

Elsa froze Anna's mouth and Anna gave a suprised look.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed. "Not now, there are people around." Elsa unfroze her sister's mouth and she remained silent.

"Hello milady." said a voice behind the group. They turned to see Travis Summers bowing behind them. Summers was a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a more muscular build than Kristoff. Elsa shrieked at the sight of him and then she turned into a more formal position.

"Milady," Summers said, "I ask for your permission to allow me to occompany you at tonight's ball."

Elsa blushed furiously. She felt many emotions at once. Mostly surprise. Maybe love. No. Not love she thought to herself. I've only barely met the guy 6 months ago, she thought, but how could I refuse that offer.

"Umm.." Elsa said unsurely "Yes. I would like to occompany you."

He smiled and walked off to do things the captain of the guard does.

"Smooth." Anna said.

Elsa nudged her sister with her elbow.

The group then heard bells ringing from the castle. "The wedding bells." Anna said.

"We should hurry." Elsa said. "Don't want to be late to your own wedding."

The two girls walked to castle with the little snowman following them.

* * *

The sound of the bells woke Kai up. He opened his eyes but could not see a thing. A starfish was on his face. He took it off and tried to stand up. He felt weak. He looked around. He was on a little shore of rocks. He used up most of his might to stand up. He wandered around the little shore until he found a dock at an elevated level. He climbed up the wooden docks and saw many ships docked.

He looked around the harbor and saw buildings too his left. It was some sort of plaza. He walked towards the fountain in the middle of the plaza and sat down exhausted. He looked around and saw a grand castle across a stone bridge that connected with the plaza.

"Arendelle." Kai said. "I made it in one piece."


	5. Wedding Crasher

You'd think the Queen would be in the castle, Kai thought to himself.

He walked toward the bridge, and before he could take a step on it, he heard a grumbling sound. Kai looked down at his stomach and it talked to him.

"Kai!" It said with a raspy voice. "Why do you let me suffer. I'm so empty. I need to be filled... with food."

Kai rubbed his stomach. "There there little guy. Don't you worry. I'll get some food." Kai heard his stomach rejoice.

He glanced and the castle another time.

"Priority number one;" he said to himself, "find some food. Priority number two; warn Queen Elsa. Priority number three; see a therapist about talking to my stomach."

* * *

Kai walked around the city looking to see if there was a market. It didn't take long for him to stumble upon a fruit stand.

He saw a shiny red apple at the top of a basket, and that apple had his name on it. Kai reached into his pocket to get some money only to find that it was empty.

Now why does this seem familiar he thought to himself. I've taken things before, I can do it again, he continued.

Kai approached the basket of apples casually. He looked to his right and his left to see if he could find the one selling the apples, but he was not able to. He didn't notice that the one selling the apples was sleeping on a chair right next to the basket. Kai waved his hand in front of the man and waited for a reaction. He assumed that it was safe and quickly grabbed an apple.

As if the merchant had a connection with his apples, the second Kai laid a finger on one, the merchant jumped out of his seat and caught Kai red handed.

"Theif!" The merchant yelled. "Guards. Secure this theif!"

Nearby soldiers ran towards Kai with their weapons drawn. Kai knew that the best thing he could do was run. He sprinted in the opposite direction of the guards, and ate the apple during the sprint. The guards continued chasing him with their swords drawn.

"Stop that man!" a guard yelled.

"Come on guys!" Kai yelled. "It's only one apple! That guy has like a million of them."

They continued chasing him through out the city. There was a lot of collateral damage. Kai bumperd into a man holding many vases and the man dropped them all. He accidently kicked many of the domestic animals in the city and a couple of chickens As Kai was running through a street, another group of guards entered in front of Kai from a side opening. Kai turned back and found other guards behind him. They had him surrounded.

There was no opening available to run out of this situation.

"Plan B." he muttered to himself.

Kai spun in a circle with his hands out creating a wall of fire around him. Kai then dispersed the fire, knocking down all the guards. Kai looked behind him to see another group of guards. They were paralyzed, and were trying to process what had just happened.

"What?" Kai asked.

He continued to run from his pursuers. "How long are you guys going to keep this up?" he yelled. Kai shot tiny sparks of fire behind him to knock down his pursuers.

Kai didn't look ahead of him when he was running. He second before impact, he saw the wooden wall that stood in his way. He blasted through the wall that was at the back of a store. He ran through the store and ended up back in the plaza he was at in the beginning.

He looked at the damage he'd done at the store.

"Sorry." He told the shocked owner.

Kai saw his pursuers following the path of destruction. Kai ran toward the stone bridge, the guards still on his tail. Kai kept running through the gates into the castle courtyard.

He wondered why the gates were open. Was it an occasion? Was it always like this?

He was in the middle of the courtyard and saw a closed door to his right. He ran to the door, and instead of opening it, he blasted through the door, leaving a giant hole.

Kai looked through the hole to see if the guards were still there. As he thought, they were. Kai turned around to continue running but he froze.

Dozens of eyes were staring at him. There was a red carpet in front of him that led to an elevated area about 3 stair steps high. Pews lined the sides of the room, each row holding about 10 people. Guards were stationed at each corner of the room. Flowers littered the floor.

At the elevated alter-like area, stood a tall blonde man with elegant clothes, and aross from him, a woman with reddish-brown hair in a white dress. Between the two, stood a priestlike figure. Behind the woman in the white dress, stood another woman with white hair and a green and black dress. White banners were set everyewhere.

Kai had just crashed the wedding.

There was silence throughout the room for a moment. Kai turned around to leave, only to have a sword pointed at his throat. Kai turned around agian, to find a spear pointed in between his eyes.

"Okay guys, I give up."

Elsa walked towards the guards. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked.

A guard answered "This man was caught stealing an apple from a merchant."

"So you ruin my sister's wedding for this?" the queen said angrily.

The guards did not respond.

"This has been fun and all guys, but you gotta let me go. I need to tell the queen something." Kai said.

"Where can I find her?" Kai asked.

Elsa made the sound that people made when clearing their throats. "I am Queen Elsa." she said.

Kai looked at Anna and Kristoff. "Well, princess-"

"Queen." Elsa interrupted.

"Whatever. I guess I'm sorry for crashing this wedding."

"A little too late for that." Elsa said. "Summers."

The blonde man walked to Elsa's side. Kai looked at the man. Kai recognized him though he couldn't put a finger on it.

"Make sure this man goes to jail." Elsa ordered. Summers nodded. "Continue the wedding." Elsa commanded.

Anna walked down from the alter to meet Elsa. "Maybe next time Elsa." Anna said.

Elsa looked confused.

"This wedding hasn't gone the way I've imagined. This entire incident tainted it. We can change the wedding date until later." Anna looked at Kristoff who nodded approvingly.

Elsa stared at Anna, and nodded. "Whatever you want. But, for all those nobles who came to Arendelle, they won't leave unsastisfied. The ball will still go on."

The sisters were about to hug but they were interrupted by a guard. "My queen. When we were chasing this man, something happened. He has shown us an ability we thought only one had."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked. She looked at Kai and he smiled.

He held out his hand and created a fireball. The entire room gasped in shock. Anna looked at her sister.

"Elsa." she whispered. Kristoff stood there paralyzed. Sven, who was also in the room, moved back scared.

Olaf thought to himself, "Note to self; stay away from the guy with black hair and red eyes.

Elsa's eyes widened. One thing flew around in her mind. 'I'm not alone'.

* * *

Author's Note: From now on, I'm going to change my writing style. I'm just changing things about the dialogue. Each sentence of dialogue will get its own "paragraph" like other authors do. Please write a review and comment what you think about this so far. Write a positive review or point out some problems in which I will fix. Ask away about some of the original characters I've created. Ciao.


	6. Not Alone

Kai had a lot of time in his hands.

He was put in Arendelle's jail after crashing the wedding. The guards told him to sit tight and wait for Elsa to come and talk to him. A jail cell wasn't Kai's preferable place to wait. He was put in an isolated cell room, away from all the other criminals.

Being stuck in jail gave Kai a lot of time to think. Think about his past. Think about his future. He didn't know what to do after he stopped the bandits.

Kai thought about his past with the bandits and the things he had done.

"I've hurt countless people." Kai thought to himself. "Direct and indirectly. Is my change of heart my redemption?"

Kai gave this some thought. "It IS my redemption." he continued. "I gave up two lives now. I have to start fresh. Now." Kai then noticed what he'd done.

"Causing havoc in the city, and ruining the royal wedding. Great start Kai." he talked to himself.

"Queen Elsa is on her way." said the guard outside his cell.

"Elsa." Kai thought. He remembered he was not alone. He was relieved, and rejoiced in his mind. He wasn't the only one to have faced the pain it took to control powers. He thought he could find a friend in Elsa.

Images of Kai's bandit-hood flashed through his mind.

"How could she accept the help and company of a theif?" He pondered. "I must keep my past a secret. For her sake, she can't ever know. Not only her. No one can know."

"I must warn her. I must protect her."

Kai could've broken out the cell at any time, but he figured it wouldn't look good for him. The bars were weak. He could've busted out without breaking a sweat. Kai decided to just wait for Elsa. He had so much to tell her, and so very little time.

* * *

As Elsa walked towards Arendelle's jail, she thought to herself. Her brain was jumping in joy in her head.

"I'm not alone. There's someone else." She kept telling herself.

Elsa really wanted Anna and maybe Kristoff to come with her to meet this mysterious man, but they declined her offer in favor of setting up preparations for the ball.

Elsa really wanted to run to meet Kai, but she couldn't because she'd trip with the dress she was wearing.

She spun around in circles while walking, and chanted "There's someone else. Can you believe it?" She pointed toward a random citizen.

"Uhh, believe what your highness?" The man asked.

Elsa blushed. She just embarrassed herself, but she couldn't help laughing on the inside. She felt a tug at the back of her dress.

"Queen Elsa," a child's voice said, "are you alright."

Elsa turned to see a little boy standing behind her. She smiled and locked into his eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" Elsa asked. "I'm fantastic!"

She picked up the boy and spun him in the air. The boy laughed and giggled, and so did Elsa. She eventually put him down and created a flurry in the air. She blasted the street with her powers, and snow formed. Children walked to see what was going on, and stared in awe.

"Snowball fight!" Elsa shouted.

Elsa picked up a snowball and threw it at a random child. The other kids cheered and ran to the snow to join the fun. Elsa glanced at the scene of children enjoying themselves. It reminded Elsa of the fun she had with Anna. The fun they used to have together. Elsa's smile faded. She thought of the fun they used to have before-

"Queen Elsa." A voice behind her spoke. It was the same man who she embarrassed herself in front of.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" The man asked.

Elsa remembered the task at hand.

"Right!" Elsa said, and she rushed off to the jail to meet the man with fire.

* * *

"She's here." The guard told Kai who stood up after hearing the news.

Elsa walked in the isolated room, and held her hand out in front of Kai.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." She said.

Kai just stood there. He wasn't used to shaking hands with a stranger. Even a queen. He just stood there silently, waiting for her to put down her hand. Then, Kai remembered that he had to "make friends" with this girl. Before he could shake Els'a hand, she already put it down.

"Well," Elsa said, "I see your very social."

Kai managed a "Ha." sarcastically.

"Look," Elsa continued, "I woke up today thinking I'm the only one out there. Then you busted into my life. Literally."

"I'll pay for that door."

Elsa laughed. She continued with her statement. "You don't know what emotions you've brought up in me sir. It just feels so good to not be only one out there. I'm not the only one with powers."

"Princess, are you hitting on me?" Kai joked.

Elsa was unamused.

"First off, I'm a queen. Secondly, eww."

Kai laughed, but then immediately stopped. He examined Elsa's eyes.

"You know," he said, "you can learn a lot about someone just by looking in their eyes."

Elsa looked interested. "What do you see in me?" she asked.

Kai stared into her blue eyes. "I see that you were scared of your powers once."

"How did you know that?"

"I didn't. I was there too princess."

"Queen."

"Whatever. What do YOU see in me?"

Elsa studied his red eyes. She saw fire.

"I see destruction." She said.

Kai looked at his feet. "You're not wrong."

"Neither were you."

The two stood there in silence for some time. They both looked up at eachother's eyes. Kai knew Elsa's story. She embraced her powers, and soon controlled it and thawed the city. Elsa didn't anything about Kai. He thought it was best that way.

Elsa didn't seem to worry about Kai's past at the moment. She was too caught up in her own thoughts. She was disappointed that she didn't know more about this guy. She didn't even know his name.

It wouldn't hurt to tell her my name Kai thought to himself.

It wouldn't hurt to ask his name Elsa thought to herself.

Before a word could escape Elsa's lips, Kai held out his hand.

"Let's try this again." Kai said. "I'm Kai of Teranhall."

Elsa shook his hand. "You're a long way from home Kai."

"Not really." he corrected. "Uhh... can you let me out?"

Elsa gave a disappointed look. "Unfortunately, you commited a crime. I would help you, Kai, but it's not my place to decide who goes to jail."

"Then time for plan B." Kai whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I would've hoped that we met at... better circumstances."

"Oh, believe me." Kai said. "I do too."

Elsa let out a small chuckle. Kai was proud of himself.

Making friends he thought.

Bells rang thoughout the city. Elsa's eyes widened when she heard them.

"The party. The ball. It's starting... and I'm late!" She started to walk out.

It may have been a little late. Kai remembered his duty. He forgot about the danger during their conversation. He had to warn her.

"Wait Elsa!" he said, but she was already out of the room.

"Guard!" he said, "You gotta let me out of here. There's something I need to tell Elsa."

The guard chuckled and ignored Kai. Kai turned around to look through his tiny window, and he saw the docks in the distance.

The jail stood over the sea, near the docks, but not on the plaza that connected with the docks. Kai looked through his tiny window and found a ship docked.

Kai recognized this ship. It had white sails, with a familiar emblem on it. He saw familiar people rushing off the ship.

"Oh no." Kai whispered.

The bandits have arrived.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys. I'd like to know how people are enjoying this so far. Please write a review. Ciao.


	7. A Ruined Evening

"Where could she be?" Anna asked Kristoff.

They were standing near the door of the ballroom. Music played and people danced around them. It seemed as though everyone but Anna was having a good time.

"How would I know?" He replied. "She's your sister."

"Well, she'll soon be your sister in law." Anna countered.

Kristoff gave a sad face, and put his hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Are you frustrated because of the wedding?" he asked.

Anna looked down at the ground, and nodded her head. Of course she was frustrated. All of those days of planning ruined by random guy she didn't know. But, Anna knew how important this guy was to Elsa. He was living proof that Elsa wasn't the only one with powers. Anna was killing herself, not knowing what those 2 were talking about.

"I'll be alright." Anna told her fiancé. "She'll be here. She wouldn't miss this ball. It's just that... I've waited for our wedding for a long time and-"

"I literally just met you last year." Kristoff interrupted.

"Yes, now don't interrupt me. I've been waiting and-" Kristoff interrupted once more. "I get it." He said. "You wanted this badly. Now's not the time to grief over something like that. Look around Anna. People are enjoying themselves. So should you."

The couple stared at each other's eyes and smiled. Kristoff leaned down for a kiss and Anna puckered up and closed her eyes, but before they could kiss, they were interrupted.

"Anna! Sven- I mean Kristoff!" Olaf yelled from the side.

The little snowman ran next to the two and hugged the two.

"Thank you guys soo much for throwing me this party." Said Olaf.

Kristoff and Anna stared at each other and blinked. They had a mental argument about who should be the bearer of bad news to Olaf. Anna beat Kristoff by giving him puppy dog eyes. Kristoff took a deep breath and told Olaf about the reasons behind the party. Olaf's smile quickly faded.

"Oh... Well... I don't know how I feel about that." Olaf said. "I'm kinda filled with disappointment. See you later guys. I'm going to go process this in my mind. Good day."

The little snowman walked off, and through the door that led to the interior of the castle. Everyone heard the huge scream behind that door.

"Well he took it well." Kristoff pointed out.

"Poor Olaf." Anna said.

"You're sympathizing for a snowman." Kristoff said.

"Snowmen have feelings too."

"Oh believe me, so do reindeer."Anna laughed. "Speaking of reindeer, where's Sven?"

Kristoff pointed towards the food table where Sven was hogging the chocolate fountain by sticking his head in it and drinking what his heart desires. Anna laughed some more, and then looked at Kristoff.

"Kristoff, how do you feel about our cancelled wedding."

Kristoff didn't know. He was disappointed, and relieved. Disappointed that he wouldn't be chained with the love of his life for the rest of his life. Relieved that he wouldn't be chained with the love of his life for the rest of his life.

"Uhhhh..." Kristoff said. He had no words. Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Uh?" She said unamused. "Just say something. Are you hurt? Are you happy? Are you-" Kristoff kissed which shut her up immediately. Anna didn't want to finish her sentence.

"Am I interrupting something?" Said Elsa behind them.

Kristoff and Anna broke their kiss, embarrassed. Elsa started laughing.

"You didn't see anything." Anna demanded.

"Oh, believe me, I saw something." Elsa replied. Elsa scanned the room. "Where's Olaf?" She asked the couple.

A wailing sound came from behind the door.

"Is that-"

"Olaf? Yes." Anna and Kristoff said together.

Anna remembered why Elsa was gone. She was talking to the man with fire.

"What did you two talk about?" Anna asked. Elsa immediately knew who she was talking about. Their conversation flashed through Elsa's head.

"Oh you know," Elsa said. "Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Kristoff asked.

Before Elsa could answer, Travis Summers' voice came from behind.

"Milady." He said.

Elsa turned to see Travis standing behind her, leaning, and with his hand over his heart. Elsa bowed her head as a way to acknowledge his presence.

"What is it that you require Captain Summers?" Elsa asked.

"We'll leave you two alone." Anna said, and with that, she and Kristoff walked off to enjoy the party.

"You've taken my offer for me to be your companion for this ball." He answered.

Elsa remembered her promise. She totally forgot about this. Elsa knew she liked Travis. She liked liked him. The way he acted was always so sophisticated and formal. He was her own Prince Charming.

"Oh right." She said. "You want to be my 'date'?"

"That's one way of saying it." Travis smiled.

He offered her his arm, and she hooked hers with his. Together they walked to the dance floor. They danced slowly together. Elsa found the way Travis moved mesmerizing.

"Keep dancing like that, and you'll have to catch me when I swoon." Elsa flirted.

Anna looked over and saw Elsa with Travis.

"That's my girl." Anna whispered.

The other people on the dance floor cleared the way for Elsa and Travis. Eventually, it was only those two dancing while others watched.

"We need to do this more." Travis suggested.

"Agreed." Said Elsa.

Elsa was thinking about a future with Travis. Though they weren't officially 'together', Elsa still pondered to herself as they danced. Elsa knew that sooner or later, according to the ancient kingdom rules of Arendelle, she would have to choose a spouse. Someone who she would share the throne side by side with. Suitors from different countries would to to Arendelle and 'fight' for Elsa's hand in marriage. She could marry whomever she choose. Elsa wondered if her Captain of the Guard was the one she hoped for.

Elsa knew that Travis was nothing like Hans. Coming from a royal family of protectors, Travis would have some power in Arendelle no matter what. He was the perfect one for her. He was handsome, tall, strong, nice, dreamy, and -

"Queen." He said.

Elsa snapped out of her thoughts and focused once more on Travis.

"Would you like to go get dinner sometime?" He asked.

Elsa immediately said "Yes."

Travis smiled, closed his eyes, and leaned towards Elsa for a kiss. She was freaking out. It would be her first kiss. She looked around and saw everyone watching.

Enjoy it while it lasts Elsa thought to herself. She closed her eyes to accept the kiss. Just before their lips touched, a loud noise stopped them.

The door in the ballroom leading to the outside banged open. All of the party goers looked in that direction.

A group of about 20 to 30 similarly dressed men marched in. They spread across the room, and destroyed the party. Some ripped the banners that hung from the wall. Some ruined the food table. Some started stealing from the nobles. The guards spread out to fight the men, but the men proved that they were more superior. Though they had no weapons, they beat the guards in the room with nothing but their fists. The people gasped as they saw the men do this.

Elsa noticed her sister's presence next to her, and they held each other's hands.

"Wait here."Travis told the girls.

"Where's Kristoff?" Elsa whispered to Anna.

"He's out." Anna answered.

The girls heard a small creaking sound . They looked at the door that led into the castle, and saw Olaf peeking his head through the door. Olaf saw what was going on, and silently signaled the girls move to his position.

The girls looked around them to see if anyone was watching. The way was clear. The girls inched closer to the door, while the guests watched in horror as the mysterious men destroy the party.

Travis walked towards a group of the men.

"What do you want?" He demanded. "Stop this havoc right now!"

A voice from the group said "One at a time blondie."

The man who said it walked out of the group. Travis assumed that he was the leader since his clothes differed from the rest.

"We're the Bandits." Said the man.

"We don't give hospitality to thugs."

The Bandit leader laughed, and so did the other Bandits.

"We're just people trying to survive." The man said. He pulled out a knife and pointed it to Summers' throat.

"What do you want?" Travis asked.

The man lowered his knife.

"It's a simple request." He said. "Give us what we want, then we'll leave you all alone."

Travis knew it was a lie. He knew their kind.

"We want your precious ice princess." The man continued. "Where is Queen Elsa?!"

The room went silent. No one answered.

"I know she's here! Now where is she!?"

Travis looked to see where he left Elsa and Anna. They were gone from the spot. The bandit noticed what Travis was staring at.

"You know blondie?" The man once again threatened Travis with his knife.

Then, the entire room heard it. It echoed through the room. The sound came from a closing door that led into the castle.

The bandit leader rushed to the door to see what made the sound. He opened the door and saw Anna, Elsa, and Olaf running through the hall it led to. The man smiled.

"After her!" He demanded, and with that order, the bandits stopped what they were doing, and rushed through the door.

* * *

It wasn't hard for Kai to escape his cell.

When his cell guard had his back turned on the bars, Kai pick pocketed the key of of him. It was too easy for Kai. It was a skill he picked up from the Bandits. They taught Kai things that came in handy once or twice.

After he opened his cell door, he knocked out the guard. He picked up his dagger that was hanging from the wall. He quietly and carefully sneaked his way out of the jail. He didn't encounter many guards on his way out.

These guys aren't even trying, he thought to himself.

While out, he saw a group of guards standing outside rushing toward the castle.

"Oh crud." Kai whispered, and he then sprinted toward the castle.

Thankfully, no one noticed Kai's face when he was running out in the open.

"Seriously!" He said to himself. "No one remembers the guy with fire?"

His conscious smacked him. Kai had to focus on the task at hand. He was too late to warn Elsa. He had to protect her.

Kai stood at the stone bride, and looked up at the castle. He saw people running through the window, on the upper floor of the castle. He immediately knew that Elsa was being chased because of the blasts of white and blue shot through the window. Kai ran across the bridge and started scaling the castle walls, until he reached a flat enough area to run on, that was on the outside of the window he looked through.

Kai then kept running to catch up with Elsa.

* * *

Elsa tried to create walls of ice to stop her pursuers. That didn't stop all of them.

They chased she and Anna throughout the castle. Elsa did whatever she could to stop her pursuers. They were too evasive.

Elsa shot blasts of ice behind her, but the Bandits dodged them all. She turned the floor into ice behind her, but she didn't know they were champions of ice skating. Whenever she created a wall behind her, they used an explosive to blast through.

"Are the guards taking a sick day." Anna joked.

"Not now Anna." Elsa said.

"Why not?"

"We're being chased!"

"Maybe they just want to talk."

"Have you ever seen someone throw explosives at you who just wanted to talk?"

"This could be the first time."

"I don't think you're taking this seriously."

"Noooo." Anna said sarcastically.

"Elsa."

"WHAT!" Elsa said stressfully.

As she said that, Elsa jumped, spun, kicked he left leg out, and kicked a bandit in the face who was catching up.

"Remember when you said that-" Anna looked behind and saw one of the explosive-throwing bandits throw an explosive projectile at them.

"Look out!" Anna screamed.

Elsa looked at the explosive object and her eyes widened. Anna pushed Elsa ahead and stopped running to make sure the explosive hit neither of them.

It blew up on the ceiling, forcing it to collapse creating a barrier between the sisters. Though they were unharmed, they were separated.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed. "Are you okay?!"

Elsa didn't hear anything from the other side. She looked at the end of the corridor and found another group of bandits sprinting at her. They planned to cut her off.

Elsa entered a battle stance, figuring the only way out was to fight.

As they neared Elsa, Kai jumped through the window from the outside. He took out his dagger and prepared to fight. The bandits raised their weapons in response.

He moved like lightning. He used his dagger to counter attacks while he knocked them out with his fist. He used his fire to knock some Bandits down. Elsa saw someone try to strike Kai from behind, but she froze him using her powers. The bandits had no chance. At the end of it, Kai and Elsa stood over about 10 unconscious Bandits.

Kai turned toward Elsa.

"Miss me?" He smirked.

* * *

Author's Note: Whew. This was the longest chapter yet. Glad that's over with.


	8. The Journey Begins

"I can't say I'm not glad you didn't came."

Elsa said. A downed bandit groaned and reached for Elsa. She responded by kicking the man, knocking him unconscious.

"I'm sorry Elsa," Kai, "I should have told you about them earlier."

"Wait, you knew about them?!"

"That's why I came here to Arendelle."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Earlier."

"That makes me feel so much better." She said sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter now, we need to get you to safety."

"No. Not until we make sure Anna is safe."

Elsa put Anna's we'll being in front of her own. There was nothing Elsa wouldn't do for Anna. It pained her not knowing what was happening to Anna. Elsa feared for her safety.

"Anna and I were separated by that wall of debris there." Elsa continued. "I have to find her."

"Elsa, do you understand the danger you're in. They won't stop until they have you in their clutches, and you're suggesting throwing yourself in harm's way again. Forget your sister, you need protection.

Rage grew in Elsa. How dare he say this, she thought. The more Kai talked to Elsa about what was best for her, the more Kai became an enemy in her eyes.

Elsa slapped Kai, but he didn't flinch.

"How dare you talk about my safety!" Elsa barked. "Anna is on the other side of that wall in danger, and you insist we forget about her?"

Kai did not respond. Frankly, he could care less about Anna. Elsa was his main interest. He only had to protect her to protect Teranhall. He didn't care if that made him look like a heartless soul. He knew that what he was doing, he did for good reason.

Elsa realized what she had just done. She had just slapped her savior.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I just... can't sit here knowing the only person left in my family is in danger. You must understand, Kai, you must have family."

Not anymore, Kai thought to himself.

The two heard running from the end of the hall, where the bandits had entered. Travis came in running, and panting.

"My queen!" He said panting. "I followed the path those bandits took. It led me here. I'm glad you're safe."

Travis turned to look at Kai.

"What's the thief doing here?"

"Glad to see you too Mr..." Kai responded sarcastically.

"Summers. Travis Summers" He answered.

Kai swore he's seen Travis somewhere. Kai wasn't good at remembering faces, but he swore he knew Summers. While Kai tried to figure out where he's seen Summers, Elsa talked to Travis.

"Did you see Anna?" She asked.

"Thought she was with you."

"She was."

"Was?"

"We were separated."

"By?"

Travis saw the wall behind them.

"Oh." He said. "I know Olaf ran outside to warn Kristoff. Everyone has been evacuated and-"

A scream got all three of their attentions. Kai lost his train of thought. They heard the scream from the outside.

"Who was that?" Kai asked.

Travis shrugged. Elsa walked to the open window, and looked outside.

Elsa gasped in horror.

"It's Anna!" She said.

Anna was being carried on the shoulder of a bandit from a group of about 5 to 10. They sprinted outside, across the stone bridge.

"Oh no." Travis whispered.

"I'm coming Anna!" Elsa said.

Elsa climbed out the window, onto the ledge outside.

"What are you doing?!" Kai asked.

"Saving my sister." She replied.

Elsa jumped off the ledge, and in midair, created an ice slide that curved towards the bridge. She landed on both feet, and started sliding. Elsa has never done anything like this before. She was scared, but exhilarated. She slid down the ice way on both feet, and landed about halfway through the stone bridge. She started running the direction of her sister's kidnappers.

Ahead, Elsa could see a familiar man riding a familiar reindeer. Kristoff was already chasing the bandits. He wouldn't let them take his fiancé.

Kai and Summers watched in awe. Their respect for this woman doubled.

Kai rolled out the window, and then jumped on the ice slide. Kai never did anything like this before. He started slipping on the ice. He used his fire to push off the ground to keep his balance.

"What are you waiting for?" He shouted to Travis.

Kai expected Travis to be inside the castle, but he was right behind him.

"Waiting for what?" Travis asked while smirking.

Travis had a better grip at this than Kai. Travis knew the perfect form to slide. He slid like he was doing it since birth. They both landed at the same time, and raced each other to get to Elsa.

All of them knew where the bandits were going. They were heading towards the docks. They planned to escape Arendelle on boat with Anna. None of Anna's friends were ready to let that happen.

A bandit in the front threw another explosive ball at Kristoff and Sven. Sven swerved to the left, while Kristoff jumped off and landed into the body of water they were running next to. He stuck his head out and spit out some water. The chase wasn't going to stop there.

Kai had to catch up to Elsa. The bandits were almost on the ship. He knew there was no way the bandits were going to escape. Even though most of the city's guards were taken out, the bandits would still be defeated by Kai. There was no way they'd have enough time to get their ship moving. If Kai could get to them, he could fight them off, and make sure they won't member who Kai was.

Kai put his hands behind him, and shot a long burst of fire out of his hands. This gave Kai the boost he needed to catch up with Elsa. Eventually, he was running next to her at the plaza.

She noticed him next to her.

"Kai," she said, "you won't stop me from saving her."

"I won't. I'm going to help you."

"Then you should-"

"Look out!" Kai interrupted.

The explosive ball was being thrown at them. Elsa barely had time to react. She quickly created a wall of ice in front of them. Kai grabbed Elsa, and tried to shield her. The explosive blew up on the wall of ice. The wall broke, and chunks of it hit both of their heads.

Kai and Elsa fell to the floor unconscious.

Travis got close to them, and instead of saving Princess Anna and attacking the bandits who were all already on the boat, he ran to the aid of Elsa. He held her in his arms, asking for help.

Kristoff pulled himself out of the water, and watched the Bandits get away with his love.

* * *

When Elsa finally came to, hours have already passed. It was morning, and she was in the castle.

A fire was running in the middle of the room, with couches set up around it. Elsa lay on a couch, with Travis next to her holding her hand.

"You're up." He said smiling.

"What happened?" She said.

"You were knocked out cold." He answered.

"What about Kai?" She asked.

"The fire guy?" Travis pointed to another couch in the room. There, Kai lay with his eyes closed.

"He's still out?" Elsa asked.

"What?" Kai muttered. "A guy can't have his eyes closed?"

Elsa was relieved he was okay. Then, Elsa remembered what happened.

"Anna!" She exclaimed. Elsa got up, but a sharp pain took place in her head. She groaned.

"They got away with her. Your safety was our priority. Take it easy." Travis warned.

"No." Elsa said. "Not until Anna's in my safety."

Travis nodded. "Way ahead of you Queen. I've organized a rescue party. Me and a few other of my best men will go after her."

"So am I." Elsa said.

"No you're not." Kai said. He got up, and looked at Elsa.

"You aren't going to put yourself in danger again. You must stay here."

"Are you giving me an order?" Elsa barked. The entire room went cold. The fire went out. Ice started to build around the walls.

"Elsa," Travis said, "calm down."

She did as he said. The ice went away but the room was still dark.

"I agree with Kai." Travis said. "You must stay here and recover."

"Captain Travis!" Elsa barked. "As Queen of Arendelle, I order you to allow me to occupancy you on this mission!"

The room went silence. The birds outside stopped singing. Travis bowed his head to acknowledge her request.

"Thank you." Elsa whispered.

"Why do you want this soo bad?" Kai asked.

Elsa closed her eyes and said quietly, "They made it personal."

"I'm going too." Kai said.

"Absolutely not." Said both Elsa and Travis.

"I'm sorry Kai." Elsa said. "But, we know almost nothing about you."

"Well, I'm not about to give away my life story now." Kai countered.

"You're supposed to be in jail." Travis said. "Because of your assistance with last nights events, we're giving you a break. Do you want us to throw you back in there."

Kai remained silent.

"I know where they're going." Kai finally said.

Elsa's eyes widened. "How?" She asked.

This is where Kai started the lie. He can't tell Elsa about his past. He had to make one up. Be someone he wasn't.

"I've spent my life fighting the Bandits."

"Oh really?" Travis asked skeptically.

"Where are they going." Elsa asked desperately.

"I won't tell you unless you accept my offer to help."

"That's quite all right." Travis said. "So do I."

Kai was surprised. "How?" Kai asked.

"I interrogated one of them. He's in jail with the rest of them. They're going to Teranhall."

Elsa smirked at Kai. "Enjoy Arendelle while we're gone. You will be under Kristoff's supervision. Don't burn anything down."

Kai didn't respond.

"I understand." He said, and he walked out the room.

"Where's Kristoff?" Elsa asked.

"He's outside, dealing with the damage." Travis answered.

"Guard!" Elsa commanded.

A guard ran inside the room and bowed.

"Tell Lord Kristoff that he will act as Steward King of Arendelle while I am gone. I need someone to run the place while I'm gone." Elsa commanded.

The guard nodded his head and ran out the room.

"We leave in 1 hour. There's a big ship docked, it's ours, you can't miss it." Travis said.

Elsa felt a tug at her legs. She looked down to find Olaf pulling on her dress.

"Have you been here the whole time?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf answered and asked.

"You were awfully quite. I didn't notice you."

"Yeah, why? They don't call me the white ninja for nothing."

"They don't call you that."

"A snowman can dream can't it?"

Elsa started laughing. It felt good to laugh in the middle of all of this serious business.

"Can I go too?" Olaf asked.

Elsa's smile faded. She knew it was her turn to hurt the snowman's feelings. She kneeled down until she was about Olaf's height.

"Sorry Olaf." She said. "It's way too dangerous. These men aren't very nice to snowmen. It's best you stay here in Arendelle with Kristoff."

Olaf tried to hold back a tear.

"Oh." He said. "I see." Elsa kissed Olaf's carrot nose, and stood up. Together, she and Summers walked out of the room to prepare for the journey.

* * *

Everything was set. Elsa has never been more ready for anything in her life.

Though he really wanted to go on the journey, Kristoff was willing to stay in Arendelle because he knew that was where he was needed.

Elsa and Travis departed on the grand ship with about 20 to 25 unfamiliar individuals. Elsa stared at Arendelle as the ship departed. She kept staring until she could no longer see it.


	9. Schemes and Stowaways

"Some of my men returned from Arendelle."

"I ordered you to go with them."

"An order I chose to ignore."

"Give me a report."

"The mission did not go as planned. There were some... complications."

"What do you mean 'not as planned'?"

"Only a handful of them returned. Only about a fourth of them. They did not return with Queen Elsa."

"Then you have failed me. I might as well strike you down where you stand."

"They did not return empty handed sir."

"Elaborate."

"We were able to kidnap Princess Anna."

"She is useless to us. Why were you not able to get Elsa?"

"If I hear right, she had someone with her. Someone who foiled our plans. Someone who can form fire from his hands."

"So Kai has betrayed us?"

"Looks that way."

"That explains your missing men."

"Indeed. Sir, we do have Princess Anna as our prisoner. She is in our holds. Would you like to speak to her?"

"Later. But, we haven't progressed much."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Humor me then."

"There's no doubt about it that Elsa would send men to rescue Anna. Most likely she'll go personally."

"Continue."

"She'll come right to us."

"Except for one problem."

"What?"

"Kai."

"Yes. He'll surely tell her about us. He'll surely warn her its a trap."

"Unless she doesn't let him go with her."

"Sir, you know Kai, he'll find a way."

"He surely will. Unless..."

"Unless?"

"You go and make sure Kai wouldn't be a burden."

"You want me to kill him."

"I dont't _want_ you to kill him, just to make sure he doesn't foil our plans."

"I won't need to."

"And why is that?"

"We have men on the inside."

"I wouldn't trust a task this important to another random bunch of bandits again."

"What are you suggesting."

"You will personally make sure Kai is out of the picture."

"I've got a better idea."

"Oh?"

"I'll let Kai play his part. I'll play along with him. I'll talk to him. I'll play dumb."

"Until?"

"You just let me worry about that."

* * *

Kai sat at the edge of the docks, his legs dangeing over the sea. He was angered, sad, and disappointed that he was forbidden to go on this journey. Queen Elsa needed his help more than anything. She just didn't know it.

He stared out the royal ship that Elsa and Travis will leave on in one hour, The Royal Sails II. He didn't exactly know what happened to the original Royal Sails. He just knew that whatever happened, it was a huge tragedy.

He had to think about someway to go on this journey. While he thought, someone from behind came.

"Hey." said a voice behind.

Kai turned around to find a blonde man, a tad taller than Kai, standing behind him.

"You must be Kristoff." Kai said.

"You must be the infamous Kai." Kristoff said.

"Infamous?"

"You kind of have a reputation here on Arendelle." Kristoff sat next to Kai. "A bad reputation."

"It's just the way I do things."

"Well, that sucks."

They sat there for a minute in silence. Finally Kristoff spoke out.

"Why the long face?"

Kai looked at the ocean.

"They won't let me help."

"Why?" Kristoff asked.

"Apperently, I'm too much of a stranger."

"Well, its not every day a random guy shows up in Arendelle who can shoot fire."

"Yeah, I can't blame them. You're really dealing with Anna's kidnapping really well."

"Says who."

"You're not griefing."

"I'm not showing it." Kristoff said.

Kristoff was distraught on the inside. He was even more distraught when he learned he couldn't help Anna. Kristoff had to appear strong for Arendelle.

"I have to keep a straight face for them." Kristoff said.

"Fair enough." Kai said.

Kai took another glance at the ship. He saw people loading supplies in it.

"You should go." Kristoff said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kai asked.

"Go on the journey. It seems thats where you think your duty lies."

"They won't allow me."

"Who cares? I'll help you if you want."

Kai was confused. He just formally met Kristoff, and now he's offering help with breaking a Queen's orders. He wanted to know what made him tick.

"Why are you so willing to help me?" Kai asked.

"I want to ensure Anna's safety. I'm needed here. I'm afraid it'll take more than just Elsa and a few men to rescue her. I've seen the way these guys fight. They're aggressive. Unhessitant. I've heard you can match them."

"How does adding another guy to this journey help?"

"Well, I can always take back my offer, and tell the authorities you were planning to commit treason by going against the Queen." He threatened.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll take your help. Now, what do you have in mind?"

* * *

It seemed that Kai was never able to enjoy a nice cruise through the sea.

Once again, Kai found himself stowing away below deck of the Royal II. This time, he hid inside a crate. It wasn't the most confortable place to hide, but it concealed him well. Miraculously, no one noticed him.

Kai was grateful and lucky Kristoff helped him on the ship. The plan was odd, but somehow it worked. It involved a duet between a pig and Kristoff's reindeer, Sven.

Kai knew the journey wouldn't take long if the navigators were good. He didn't know when he would reveal himself to the crew. Not now, he thought to himself.

A sailor walked towards Kai crate. He must've been one of Summers' guards. Kai's breath got heavy as the guard got closer.

"Hey, whats in this crate?" The guard yelled to a fellow guard.

"Does it matter?" the other guard asked.

"Guess not."

The guard turned and walked away.

Kai stuck his head out of the crate, and watched the guard walk away.

"Whew," he whispered, "that was close."

"I know right!" said a voice next to Kai.

Kai turned to his right, and found a snowman sticking it's head out of the crate next to him.

"Ahhh!" Kai yelled.

Kai has seen some crazy things in his life. But, this was just bizarre. Then again, he's seen a group of talking rocks once.

"Ahh!" Olaf responded.

"What? How? You?" Kai studdered.

"I apologize sir. I believe we've got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over. Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Olaf stck his stick in front of Kai, expecting a hand shake. Kai shook the stick.

"Uh... Kai." He said.

"You're the fire guy right?"

"Sure."

Olaf smacked Kai.

"You ruined the wedding!" Olaf said angrily. An angry snowman? Well thats a first.

"I didn't plan on it."

"Okay!" Olaf said happily. "I instantly forgive you."

"You're not that bright are you?" Kai asked.

"Of course I'm not!" Olaf replied. "I don't have a brain!"

"Olaf, why are you here?"

"To help Elsa of course! You?"

"Same reason."

"Yippee! We should be friends."

"Olaf you keep it down."

"Why?"

"Because you might attract attention."

"Too late!" He said merrily.

Kai turned his head to find the end of a sword being pointed at him. A guard found out about Kai's location. Kai gulped.

"Hi," Olaf said to the guard, "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

* * *

"Are you okay my Queen?" Travis asked Elsa.

They stood at the bow of the ship, looking at the ocean. At these times, it actually seemed peaceful. Both Elsa and Travis knew it was going to end. Sooner or later, they would have to face the true threat.

"Of course I'm not." Elsa answered. "I'll rest easy when Anna's safe."

"We'll save her." Travis said, trying to confort her.

"I know. I hope. I'm glad you're here Captain. I really need someone right now."

Travis put his hand on her back.

"I'm here for you Elsa."

"I feel bad for Kristoff."

"How so?"

"If there was anyone else in the world who also wanted to go with me this badly, it would be Kristoff."

"What about Kai?"

Elsa looked away from Travis. She didn't want to think about Kai right now. She had been, in a way, cruel to Kai. She was ungrateful to him after he saves her life. She forbids him to occumpany her. Maybe she was wrong about Kai. Maybe he wasn't that much of a stranger. Maybe she should've let him come.

"Let's try not to talk about him okay." Elsa said.

Travis nodded.

"You know," Travis said, "it seems that your sister getting kidnapped was all that was needed for us to have some time alone."

"Travis, you didn't plan to kidnap her just to have someone alone time with me now?" Elsa joked.

They laughed. They enjoyed eachothers company. They laughed until they started staring at each other's eyes. They stared for a long time. Elsa was convinced that Travis was the one. She was the one who would fill the empty hole in her heart. They both leaned in for a kiss.

"Milady." said an interrupting guard.

They both let go of each other's embrace, and focused their attention on the guard.

"It seems that we have some stowaways on the ship."

The guard stepped to the right, and Kai and Olaf walked up. Olaf was free to move around, but Kai had a sword pointed to his back.

"Oh no." said both Elsa and Travis.

Kai smiled guiltily.

"Hi," he said, "how's it going guys?"


	10. Threats

"What part of stay in Arendelle did you not understand?!" yelled Travis

They stood at the bow of the boat, yelling at each other. Travis and Kai barked at eachother, though Elsa stayed quite. Olaf was juping around the bow acting merrily as he usually does.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kai said sarcastically, "I missed the part where you said you owned me!"

"While I or the Queen are present, you will follow our orders!"

"Yeah right buddy."

"Get off the ship!"

"A little too late for that, Summers."

"We'll give you a rowboat."

"I'm not going anywhere."

They kept yelling and arguing with each other. If they kept it up, they were going to rip each others heads off. Elsa tried to speak up. She tried to talk down the men from fighting, but they didn't here her. Finally, she had enough.

"Silence!" she yelled.

Ice formed at their feet. The 2 immediately stopped arguing.

"Travis," she said, "leave him alone."

"Are you defending this weasel?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered.

"Thanks princess." Kai said.

"Shut up, and its Queen by the way." she barked.

Kai obeyed the Queen's orders.

"Travis," she continued, "it was a mistake not to bring him with us in the first place."

"But-"

"He could be useful." Elsa interrupted.

"But-"

"He could be useful." she repeated. Elsa wasn't going to repeat herself.

"As long as you're on my ship and my city," she continued, "you'll follow my orders."

Travis was going to speak up, but he decided against it. He sighed, and closed his eyes. He tried to hide his anger. He walked away from the deck.

Summers was angry. He was disappointed. This wasn't Kai's responsibility, yet he went out of his way to sneak on the ship. Maybe Kai thought it was his responsibility. Maybe it was an obligation. But, Travis didn't see it that way. He assumed from his perspective.

Travis kept walking until he couldn't hear what Elsa and Kai were saying.

"You just couldn't keep away, could you?" Elsa smiled.

Kai smiled back. "Lets be honest here, Elsa, you're a magnet for trouble. You're going to need me."

"Perhaps so."

"Plus, how can I stay away from that face."

Elsa didn't know if Kai was lying. Had he just given her a compliment? Elsa was confused. She didn't know how he felt about her. She blushed.

"Elsa I was kidding."

She felt so embarrassed. She had taken it the wrong way.

Kai started to laugh. He was rolling on the floor laughing. Olaf joined in and started to roll as well.

"Why are we laughing?" Olaf asked.

"She thought.. she thought..." Kai couldn't finish his sentence. He found it funny that Elsa actually thought he flirted with her.

"I did not!" Elsa said angrily.

"Yeah right princess!" Kai said in between his laughs.

"Queen!" Elsa corrected once again.

Elsa stood there for about a minute, watching them roll on the floor, laughing. Kai started to cry from laughter.

"I still don't know why we're laughing!" Olaf exclaimed happily.

"It wasn't that funny!" Elsa said.

Kai didn't respond, he continued laughing.

Elsa turned around, hiding her expressions. She was thinking of a way to calm Kai and Olaf. She thought of it.

"You know, Kai, you can laugh all you want on the rowboat back to Arendelle." She threatened.

She turned around and found Kai with a straight face standing back up.

"I don't even remember what happened." Kai said.

Elsa smiled. Somewhere in the distance, Travis was looking at them. He watched them enjoy themselves. His anger grew more wildly.

"Kai!" Travis yelled from the steering wheel.

Kai looked in his direction, and his smile faded.

"Meet me below deck." Travis ordered.

Travis walked down below deck and waited for Kai.

Travis knew something that would stab Kai in the back, and Travis would use it to his advantage.

* * *

"What do you want?" Kai said to Travis.

Kai and Travis were now mutual enemies. They kind of always hated each other, but now, there hate for each other was official.

"The truth." Travis answered.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean Bandit!"

Kai eyes widened. His breath got heavy. He tried to evade this conversation.

"I dont know what you're talking about." Kai lied.

Travis grabbed Kai, and threw him to a wall. Travis then pinned Kai to the wall, with a knife to his throat. Kai didn't flinch or beg for mercy. He kept his straight face.

"I know who are Kai. If that is your real name? You're a bandit." Travis revealed.

"How could you possibly know?" Kai said.

"I've seen you before. With _them_. You hurt, steal, and destroy. Give me one reason why I shouldn't slice your throat right now."

Kai remained silent. Kai knew he deserved it. There was no why he could redeem himself. But he couldn't die now. He had a job to do.

"You're guilty." Travis said. "But, I won't hurt you. Not yet. Elsa wasn't wrong. You're powers will be useful. I won't tell them about you. But, I'll be watching you. Make one suspicious move, and I will strike you where you stand. Your planning something, I know it. Your identity will be hidden. Under one condition."

"That is?"

"Stay away from Elsa. Every second your with her, you could be harming her. I can't take that risk."

"I'm not a bandit anymore."

"Oh?"

"I gave up that life. Not too long ago."

"And I'm supposed to just believe you?"

"Yes."

"Well, frankly, I don't care about what you claim you are now. To me, once a bandit always a bandit."

"I'm not going to stay away from Elsa. She needs my help."

"Why does a bandit want to help us take back something from the bandits."

"I told you I'm-"

"I get it."

"I still won't follow your rule."

I forget? Who's calling the shots."

Travis looked down. He found Kai's fist covered in fire, hovering over his stomach. Travis instantly let go.

"That feels better." Kai said.

Travis walked away.

"Your secret's safe with me." he said. "But remember,-"

"You'll be watching." Kai finished his sentence.

Travis nodded and walked out.

* * *

"We don't even know what they want." Elsa said.

Elsa called everyone into the ships lounge, and they formed a circle around a big table. Kai stood across from Elsa, while Travis stood next to her, eyeing Kai the entire time. ai stared back.

They had a mental conversation. Travis knew that Kai knew the plan. He silently told him to reveal it.

"I do." Kai spoke up.

The guards all looked at Kai.

"Do you now, bandit-fighter?" Travis said.

Kai looked at Elsa.

"They plan to use Elsa to create another eternal winter in Teranhall."

"Then why did they kidnap Anna, and not me?" Elsa asked.

"They were going to." Kai answered. "But, I saved you. Kidnapping Anna seemed like a plan B. They knew you would go after her."

"So its a trap?" said a guard.

"Undoubtedly." Kai answered.

"Kai, you know so much. How?" Elsa asked skeptically.

"Yes Kai," Travis asked, "how?"

"Like I said," Kai answered, "I spent my life fighting these guys."

"Okay." Travis said unbelievably. "Elsa, we should go back to Arendelle."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Like he said, its a trap. They're expecting us"

"We're not changing course. That's an order." Elsa commanded.

Summers let go of his case and remained silent. Elsa walked out of the room.

"Dismissed." she said before opening the door out.

One at a time, the guards spread and walked out. Travis and Kai were the last in the room. Travis walked to open the door, but he glanced at Kai one last time, and smiled. Travis finally walked out.

Kai stood there paralyzed. Travis knew everything. Travis had Kai in the palm of his hand.

Kai convinced himself of one thing; Travis Summers was not to be trusted.


	11. Fire Over The Sea

"Rise and shine Princess." said a voice from outside the cell room.

Anna was sleeping on the stone floor. She was put in this underground cell ever since she was kidnapped, and arrived in the city. The bandits wouldn't tell her where she was.

Anna woke up, and light shined in her eyes. It came from the open door, and a silhouette stood there. Anna's eyes adjusted, and the man became more clear. It was an older man, with white hair and wrinkles, wearing elegant clothes. Anna recognized him from Elsa's coronation.

"King Lyre?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Are you here to get me out?" Anna asked.

"Get you out? Hahaha."

"What's so funny?"

Lyre walked to Anna and crouched.

"My dear, I'm with these people. I run this place."

"What?" She asked confused. "Why? I thought... I thought-"

"Think what you like. This is who I am."

"Release me immediately Lyre!"

"You're not in a position to make demands Princess. But, I apologize."

"For what?"

"For kidnapping you."

"Do you expect me to forgive you?"

"Of course not, Anna. Your sister, Elsa, was our true target."

"You won't lay a finger on her."

"We won't have to."

"Why is that Lyre?"

Lyre stood up and walked towards the door.

"Because," he said, "she's coming _to_ us."

"What do you mean by that?" Anna asked angrily.

"The Queen voluntarily went on a rescue mission for you."

"She _will_ save me."

"Oh I don't think so. You see, I have men on the inside. Men who will help ensure I get what I want. Men who you think you trust."

"You won't get away with this."

"Oh, I already have."

"The last guy who said that ended up losing everything he owned."

"The last guy who said that didn't have Bandits."

Lyre walked out and closed the door. Anna's cell became dark once again. Anna started to cry while wondering her fate.

* * *

"Something's fishy." Kai said.

"I'll say," Olaf agreed, "we're in the middle of the ocean."

Kai and Olaf stood at the side of the ship, overlooking the sea. Elsa and Travis were having a conversation on the ship's bow.

"No, not like that." Kai corrected. "I mean something's not right."

"What do you mean?" asked Olaf.

"We've been traveling for about 12 hours."

"So?"

"This journey shouldn't take any more than 5."

"What are you suggesting?"

"We're going off course."

Kai rushed down below deck, into the navigation center. 3 guards were overlooking a map that showed ship routes.

"Hey, you're not permitted in this area." said a guard.

Kai ignored him and looked at the map. He saw a specific route highlighted. it was the route they were taking. He followed it to find where it lead. It didn't lead to Teranhall. It lead to another island, far from Teranhall. Kai knew this island.

The island was a Bandit post. It was a rendezvous center for the Bandits, and it's where the Bandits stored many things. It stored goods, supplies, and sometimes people.

"Why are we going to a Bandit Island?" Kai demanded an answer.

The navigators looked at each other and nodded their heads. One of them jumped out of his seat and lunged at Kai with his knife drawn. Kai was lucky he had good reflexes. Kai quickly pulled out his dagger, and countered the incoming knife. Kai punched the guard in the face, knocking him out. All of this in about 3 seconds.

Kai looked at the other guards who stood up. He blasted one of them in the chest, knocking him down instantly. He ran toward the final one, and pinned him to the wall.

"I need answers. Now!" Kai demanded.

The guard laughed.

"Long live Lyre!" he said. Then, in Kai's mind, it clicked.

Kai headbutted the man, knocking him out instantly.

Kai put the pieces together. Bandits. He was surrounded by bandits. Kai remembered Elsa was on deck, without his protection. Kai ran up the stairs leading to the deck to warn Elsa.

Kai saw Elsa, still standing next to Travis.

"Elsa!" He yelled. "Bandits! This ship is filled with Bandits!"

"Indeed it is." Travis said.

As he said that, Travis grabbed Elsa's arms and put them behind her back in a position that could break them. Elsa screamed. She tried to use her ice powers, but she was in too much pain to concentrate.

Kai started to run to Elsa's aid, but the butt of a sword hit him in the back of the head. Kai fell down to his knees and someone quickly got a rope and tied his hands. A few bandits came and pointed their spears toward his neck.

"Travis, what is the meaning of this?!" said Elsa.

Elsa was confused. Travis, the man she thought she loved, was hurting her. The entire crew was against her.

"I'm just doing what I was told, Queen." Travis said. "Bring Kai closer!" he ordered his guards.

They forced Kai to stand up and walk closer to Elsa and Summers. They kicked him down to the ground when he reached a certain distance.

"Let's start explaining." Travis said. "We're Bandits. I've been undercover as your Captain of the Guard ever since I came to Arendelle."

"Explain these other guys then." Kai asked.

"Oh, them? They're the same Bandits you faced at the party. They had enough time to change." Travis answered.

"What do you want Summers?" Elsa asked.

She was distraught. The man she tried so hard to create a relationship with was a Bandit. Travis had no interest in Elsa. He was just like Hans.

"I want to complete my mission. To bring you to the Guild's base." Travis answered.

"Why Summers?" Elsa continued. "Why did you get close to me."

"I'll just explain our situation." He said. "I was the inside man for the Bandit leader, King Lyre. I knew the plan all along. I got close to you in case of something like this ever happening. You would be less if you were with someone you trusted. But, Kai had to go off and ruin our plan. He just had to reveal our identities. No matter. It'll just be a little rough to escort you, because of your powers and all."

Travis put his mouth to Elsa's ear and whispered "I like rough."

"As for you, Kai," he continued, "I offer you a chance to do good and help us. You know you can't resist."

Kai spit and landed near Travis' shoe. Travis was unamused.

"I'll take that as a no." Travis said.

Now Kai remembered where he'd seen Travis. He was the one Kai bumped into many years ago. Kai then started to wonder, where was Olaf? Just as he thought of the snowman, he appeared behind the men with spears pointed at Kai's neck.

"Um... whats going on?" said Olaf.

A bandit ran towards Olaf and kicked him off the side of the ship.

"No!" Elsa said. Kai closed his eyes, then opened them up with anger.

He had to save Elsa. He came up with 2 plans. Plan A was to defeat the Bandits, and kick them off the boat. Plan B was to escape the boat on the rowboat that was always hanging over the side. Both options were risky. Kai scanned the area around him. Abot 5 people were pinning him down, and the rest of the Bandits were all over the ship.

Travis kept talking confidently. He was giving a speech about how they'd won. Elsa was still in his grasp. Kai moved his fingers over the rope and started a little fire from his fingertips, which started burning the rope. The Bandits were too distracted by Travis to notice.

Summers gave his final words of his speech, and the bandits raised their spears in the air. It was Kai's opportunity.

He shot a blast of fire towards Travis' head, careful not to hit Elsa. Travis had reacted quicker than Kai expected. Travis threw Elsa down next to him, and dodged the attack. The fire hit the huge mast behind Travis. The mast caught on fire quickly, and it spread to the sails.

Kai created a wall of fire behind him, separating himself and the Bandits. Kai turned and saw Elsa standing over Travis. Elsa froze Travis' feet and hands, trapping him on the floor.

It was a good thing Elsa got up before Travis. She formed a small ice spear in her hand, and raised it up over Travis.

"This will teach you with messing with me!" She said angrily. She jabbed the spear at Travis, but a hand stopped her arms before the spear could make contact with his body.

Kai was holding Elsa's arm, preventing her from killing Summers.

"Elsa," Kai said, "you're not like him. You don't hurt people."

"I've hurt people! People I care about!" Elsa yelled. She tried to stab Travis through Kai's force, but Kai's strength held her back.

"We've all hurt people we cared about." Kai lectured. "The difference between you ad him though is that you have a heart."

Elsa looked a Kai, and then Travis. The ice spear disappeared into the air, and she broke down crying on Kai's shoulder.

"Elsa, I need you to be strong. Because right now, we're being attacked by 20 or so Bandits."

Bandits charged the 2, and they got into a battle position. But, Travis broke out of his icy chains and got up next to Kai. He tried to punch Kai, but Kai countered his punch. Kai focused his attention on Travis.

"Elsa, I trusting you to take care of those Bandits." Kai said while fighting Travis.

"Done." She said. Kai turned his head to find the 20 charging bandits frozen, mid-run.

"Cool." He said, but Travis hit him in the back of the head. Kai fell to the ground.

Elsa was about to freeze Travis as well, but Kai stopped her.

"This is my fight, Elsa!" Kai yelled.

All of this fighting made the 2 forget that the ship was burning. The fire spread almost all over the ship. It was slowly sinking. Plan A wouldn't work.

"Get to the rowboat!" Kai ordered.

Elsa nodded, and ran off to where the rowboat would be hanging, trying to avoid the fire as she ran.

Kai heard Travis draw his sword above him. Kai rolled to the side, and if he didn't, Kai would've been stabbed by Travis. Kai took out his dagger and jumped up. The 2 men were facing each other, weapons drawn. Kai held his dagger backhanded, and Travis held his sword normally.

"Lyre would be disappointed." Travis said.

"I don't care what that monster thinks." Kai responded.

Kai tried to jab Travis with his backhand dagger, but Summers sidestepped it. Travis raised his sword in the air, but Kai kicked him back, staggering Travis. Kai charged toward Travis, but Travis kicked at Kai, knocking him down. Travis ran to Kai with his sword being held with 2 hands, pointed down as an attempt to end Kai once and for all.

Kai used his hands stop the blade from touching his chest by sandwiching the flat side of the blade. Kai used his fire to melt the metal, rendering Travis' sword useless. Kai kicked Travis' chest, knocking him down. Kai walked to Travis, and was about to knock him out, but a falling piece of flaming debris blocked his way.

Kai stared at Travis. He wasn't going to end it today. Kai turned around and ran to Elsa's position.

* * *

"2 problems." Elsa said. "Number 1, the ship is falling apart!"

"No kidding." Kai said sarcastically.

"Number 2," Elsa continued. "The rowboat is gone."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"What're we going to do?"

"You tell me, Kai!"

"Can't you just turn the water into ice, and we'll walk?"

"Last time I did that, I created an eternal winter."

"We can swim the rest?"

"We'll tire ourselves out and drown."

They were out of options. They were pacing back and forth, thinking of a way to escape this fate, until they heard a familiar voice.

"HO!" Olaf said.

They looked to where they heard his voice. Olaf was rowing the rowboat to their location. They were never so happy to see Olaf in their life.

"Olaf," Kai said. "how? We saw you get kicked off."

"Snowmen can hang onto ledges you know." Olaf answered."I snuck through the side of the ship and got the rowboat."

"Glad to see you little guy." Elsa said.

Something blew up behind Elsa and Kai. They didn't know what it was, but they didn't want to know.

They jumped off the side of the boat, into the water. They swam towards Olaf's boat and Kai took the oars. They rowed away.

Elsa couldn't let the people on the ship die, no matter what they did.

"Kai," she said, "I'm going to help them."

"What?" He asked. "No!"

"Why not?"

"They don't deserve life after what they did."

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

"They don't."

"Kai! I'm helping those people." Elsa finally said with determination in her voice.

Elsa reminded herself that she had a heart. If she just left those people to die, who would she be? She would be the monster people called her before. She couldn't live with herself if she let them die. But, Kai could. He would feel no remorse for the men. Fire and ice never went well together.

Elsa shot a blast of ice around the ship. Ice formed a huge circle around the ship, and it stopped sinking. Elsa created a flurry in the sky so that the fire wouldn't melt the ice around the ship. The fire did eventually die down. Now, the bandits would be stranded on a little island of ice, but at least they were alive.

Elsa, Olaf, and Kai stared at the ship as they rowed away. They kept staring until they couldn't see it anymore.

"There goes The Royal II." said Kai. "What a day."


	12. Small Talk

"What's the plan?" Elsa asked.

Elsa, Kai, and Olaf were in the middle of the ocean on their little rowboat. They had no supplies with them, so they had to find help, and fast.

"I'm taking us back to Arendelle." Kai answered.

'What?" Elsa asked, hurt.

"You heard me. This is way too dangerous, for all of us." Kai continued.

"We're doing fine so far." Elsa countered.

"We almost died!" Kai countered.

"But-"

"Don't you see, Elsa! This is exactly what they want. They want you to come too them. They'll take you and create another eternal winter!"

"I won't let them! I'll take back my sister, defeat them, then everyone will live happily ever after!"

"Don't be ridiculous Elsa! There are never happy endings. Those only happen in the story books."

Elsa and Kai argued and argued. The more they yelled, the louder they got. They were so loud that people all over the world could hear their bickering. The entire time, Olaf was trying to stop them. He tried to butt in their conversation but they always ignored him. Kai kept rowing towards Arendelle while he argued.

Finally, Elsa stopped talking for once. She put her head in her hands and started crying. Kai felt bad.

"Elsa..." he said.

"Please." she said while sobbing. "Anna is... she's all I have left. She saved my life once. I must return the favor."

Kai stared into her blue eyes. He could feel her pain, just by looking at her.

"Please Kai." Elsa continued. "Anna is my family. I would do anything for family. Wouldn't you?"

Elsa struck a nerve in Kai's heart. She had a point. Kai knew the pain of losing family. It wasn't a feeling he wanted people to experience. Expecially not Elsa.

Kai used the oars to turn the rowboat in another direction.

"What are you doing?" asked Olaf.

"Turning the boat around." Kai answered.

"Where?" Elsa asked.

"Teranhall."

Elsa's tears disappeared. She was overjoyed. Kai was giving her the chance to save her sister. Kai was important to this mission, Elsa knew that for sure.

Elsa leaned and kissed Kai on the cheek. Kai blushed.

"What was that for?" he asked.

Elsa chuckled.

"For giving me a chance." Elsa answered.

Kai was too petrified to row quickly. His pace was slow. Elsa was annoyed. She took the oars from his hands, and started rowing herself. She rowed faster than Kai could ever row.

Kai tried to come up with an excuse for his slacking.

"Uhh... my arms were tired." he said.

"Whatever you say." Elsa smiled.

With that, the 3 rowed into the night.

* * *

Later that night, Elsa's arms were tired of rowing, so Kai took them. Olaf was asleep. At least they thought he was asleep. They've never seen a sleeping snowman before. Then again, who has?

"Kai," Elsa asked, "how did you know which direction Arendelle and Teranhall was."

"Well, growing up the way I did, I had a lot of time on my hands. Time that I used to study things, like the star patterns. Both Teranhall and Arendelle have a specific constellation that hovers over them at night. I just looked for the constellation."

"Cool." Elsa said.

Elsa looked at her hands. She spent all of her free time trying to control her powers. All of that free time was wasted. She was sad at the potential she could've had if she'd didn't waste the time on a lost cause.

"Kai." Elsa said.

"Hm?" He answered.

"How did you learn how to control your powers?" she asked.

"Self-discipline and suffering. You?" he answered.

"I learned how to control them when I learned that love was the key." she answered.

"Oh." Kai said. "I guess that works too. When did you learn how to control it?"

"Last year. You?"

"Ever since I could remember. My dad, he..."

Memories of Kai's father pained him. He didn't want to remember, but he did for Elsa's sake.

"My dad helped me. I only had one slip-up. This slip-up..."

Kai didn't want to continue. Dark memories flashed through his mind. The screams of Deren haunted his ears.

"Kai," Elsa said, "what about the slip-up?"

Kai whispered, just loud enough so Elsa could hear. "Let's just say that was the day I gave up most of what I had. I've suffered, Elsa. More than you think."

"I know true suffering, Kai."

"Oh do you!? Do you know how it feels to be banished from your home? The only home you've ever known? NO!"

This was always a very sensitive subject for Kai. He never like talking about it. It made him angry. He wasn't angry at Elsa, he was angry at himself. It was his fault he lost everything.

"I've suffered!" Elsa told him. "As a child, I would look outside my window, seeing children enjoying the sun. Seeing children enjoying the snow. That entire time, I was stuck in my room. My powers kept me from enjoying life. I never belonged."

Kai didn't know the feeling of being isolated. He'd always belonged somewhere. Even the Bandits accepted him. They accepted him in, and this is how he repaid them. He felt bad, but at the same time, he felt good. He felt good that he was standing up against evil. He felt awful since they used to be his family.

"Not only that," Elsa continued, "but my parents died! They died on the The Royal I. They died believing that people would never accept me and-"

"At least they saw you before that!" Kai yelled angrily. "I don't know how my family is doing. I don't know if they're even still alive. But, what I do know, is that I wouldn't be the last thing they'd love that they'd see go. They would've moved on Elsa! Your parents would've been with you 'til the end!"

"Kai..." Elsa said. "One more thing. I've hurt the someone I loved the most. Anna... I almost killed her twice."

That was something Kai could relate to. He'd hurt his best friend. Kai didn't know if Deren was all right after that incident, but he knew that things would never be the same.

"Well, at least you knew she would turn out all right after that." Kai responded.

"I'm not sure about that anymore." Elsa said.

Elsa broke down into tears. The pressure of knowing Anna could be dead was too much for Elsa. She couldn't take it. She let her emotions go.

Kai got closer to Elsa. He put his hand on her back and patted. Elsa latched onto Kai, and started crying on his shoulder. He let her sob until she was done.

"Elsa, look at me." Kai told her.

She did what he asked with pink eyes, and small tears dripping from her eyes. Kai used his thumbs to wipe off the tears.

"Anna would want you to be strong. Do it for her." Kai told her.

"Your right." Elsa said.

Elsa wiped away the remaining tears and gave a straight face.

"Elsa, you completely drenched my shoulder."

She laughed. The sound was music to Kai's ears. It was time to change the subject decided Elsa.

"Kai," she started to ask, "you wouldn't let me... kill Travis. But, you were so eager to let them die when the boat was sinking. Why the change of heart?"

"I-" Kai paused. "I don't know." He whispered. "I don't know." he said louder.

Elsa smiled at him.

"That's all right." She said. "If you ask me, the only one I wished to die was Summers. I can't believe that I-"

"Don't." Kai said. "The past is in the past."

Elsa looked at her feet.

"Thanks." She whispered. "I really need someone to comfort me right now. I'm glad you snuck in on the boat."

"You know Elsa, I make a good therapist." Kai joked.

"Oh I bet." Elsa said sarcastically.

"How much longer?" Elsa asked.

"Um.. I'd estimate about-"

"Guy's look!" Olaf yelled.

They didn't notice him wake up. He really was a ninja. They wondered if he was listening onto their conversation, but frankly, they didn't care.

Olaf pointed his stick arm in a direction in front of them. Kai and Elsa turned their heads to see what he was talking about. In the distance, they saw a huge mountain on an island. The island wasn't tropical. The shores were like Arendelle's; small rocks instead of sand.

"Is that Teranhall?" Elsa asked.

"No." Kai answered. "But, it wouldn't hurt to check it out. Anyone up for a little walk?"

"Yippee!" Olaf said.

The rowboat got closer to the island. Who knew what dangers lay ahead.


	13. At The Doors Of Fate

"Remind me again, Kai, what are they plotting. Give me the entire story. What are we dealing with here?" Elsa asked as the rowboat got closer to the island.

"King Lyre of Teranhall isn't at all what he seems. He's the leader of the Bandits." Kai answered. "As you may know, Teranhall is in decline, and the citizens don't necessarily respect Lyre. He plans to use the Conduit, an ancient relic, to extract your powers and create an eternal winter for Teranhall. His way of getting revenge."

"How do you know so much?" Olaf asked.

"After I left my home, I spent the next years of my life trying to take them down." Kai answered.

"How did you find out about them?" Elsa asked.

"I'd rather not say." Kai avoided.

As they reached the shore of the island, they noticed many things about the mountain. It was very close to the shore, only about a mile away. And, they noticed that smoke was coming from the top.

It was morning by the time they reached the island. They got to the shore, and all got out of the boat. Their legs wobbled, as they haven't stood up in a long time.

"Uh, guys," Olaf said, "I don't think that's a mountain."

Kai paid close attention to the details. The area was hot. Very hot. Birds flew away from the mountain.

"No, its not a mountain." Kai agreed. "That's a volcano."

"Oh no." Elsa said. "I've never really been near a volcano before. But, I don't think I want to. We should get out of here."

"Relax princess." Kai said.

"Queen." Elsa corrected.

"Whatever. It doesn't look like the volcano will erupt anytime soon. I'd give it a couple of days, maybe a week or two. We'll be alright." Kai said.

"How do you know this?" Olaf asked.

"We would feel the vibrations in the ground if it were about to go boom." Kai answered.

"I'll trust you for this one Kai." Elsa said.

Elsa's stomach growled. She put her hands on it. Olaf hugged Kai's leg.

"What was that?" Olaf said scared.

"That," Elsa said,"would be my stomach."

There was another growling noise. Olaf shrieked.

"And that would be mine." Kai said.

They hadn't realized how hungry they were. They were too busy earlier to notice.

"We need to find food." Kai said.

"There's got to be something to eat on this island." Elsa assumed.

The trio walked inland, toward the volcano, in search for food.

* * *

They were almost at the volcano when Elsa fell. Elsa had a huge headache, she could barely stand up. Elsa started coughing violently.

Kai came to her aid.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked.

"Its nothing." Elsa lied.

"No its not." Kai said. He put his hand on her forehead, and felt that it was burning up.

"You're sick, Elsa." Kai concluded.

"I was just fine earlier." She countered.

Kai didn't know what the problem was. But, he remembered the environment they were in. They were next to a volcano, filled with lava, fire, and heat. Fire was ice's natural enemy.

"It's the volcano." Kai said.

"What do you mean by that?" Olaf asked.

"Elsa, you're well adapted with ice. You seem to do fine in cold environments." Kai said.

"So what?" Elsa said after a cough.

"We're next to a volcano. The heat is in the air. Elsa, you're body is so opposing to this heat. You're taking it harder than a normal person." Kai explained.

"Then let's get away from this volcano." Elsa said.

She slowly got up, and Kai walked next to her in hopes of supporting her. She motioned him away, and he did what she asked. They continued walking next to the volcano.

Kai stopped as they walked. The other 2 followed his example.

"Why are we stopping?" Elsa asked.

Kai pointed a finger at a certain part of the volcano. Elsa and Olaf looked at what he was pointing at. It was a trail that led up the volcano.

"What about the trail?" Olaf asked.

"There's no way thats natural." Kai said.

"What's your point, Kai?" Elsa asked.

Elsa gasped. She didn't need an answer. She already knew what Kai was thinking. Elsa and Kai smiled at each other, as they did put the pieces together. Olaf noticed them, but was still confused.

"Guys, I don't have a brain. Can someone tell me why you're smiling?" Olaf said.

Elsa looked down at the snowman.

"Olaf, people made that trail." she said.

"Aaaannnnndddd?" Olaf asked.

"That means there are other people on this island." Kai said.

"Which means they have food." Elsa said.

"Only one problem." Olaf pointed out. "This is a big island. They can be anywhere here."

"I don't think its an island." Elsa said. "I think its a landmass. We're in another country. The land stretches wide."

Kai stomped the floor.

"Which means I don't know where to go for Teranhall." Kai said.

"First things first." Elsa said. "We need to find people. Hopefully a town or city."

"Where are we going to find that?" Kai asked.

"That's easy!" Olaf exclaimed. "We need higher ground!"

The 3 of them looked up at the volcano. It was easily the tallest thing in the area.

"We should follow the trail up." Elsa suggested. "While up there, we'll look for whatever we need to look for."

"Sounds like a plan!" Olaf exclaimed.

"Elsa," Kai said, "I don't think going closer to the source of your illness is good for your health."

Elsa looked into Kai's eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry about me." She said.

"What if the volcano explodes while we're up there?" Olaf asked.

They didn't answer.

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Olaf said. "We're going to trek up this volcano thats on the verge of eruption, look for a town or village at the top that may or may not be in the area, trek back down the volcano, and continue towards our destination."

"Pretty much." said both Elsa and Kai, and with that, they started trekking up the volcano.

Elsa really should've paid more attention to her condition.

Elsa collapsed about halfway up the volcano. The trail went around the volcano in circles. Her head was throbbing with pain. She was burning up. Elsa closed her eyes.

Kai knelt next to her to check her condition. He felt her forehead, and checked her pulse. It was slow, but it was there.

"She's passed out." Kai told Olaf.

"We should go back down." Olaf suggested.

"No..." whispered a weak Elsa. "We're so close... keep going..."

Kai didn't want to go on with her like this. He feared for her health.

All Kai wanted was Teranhall's safety. If he just left her to die here, Lyre couldn't absorb her powers. Teranhall would be safe. But, Kai had grown to care for Elsa. He'd grown very protective of her. He didn't know what feeling it was called, but he didn't like it.

Kai picked Elsa up, and held her in his arms. He carried her, and started walking.

"You're heavier than you look, princess." Kai joked. He couldn't hear her whisper Queen.

They continued to walk the trail up the mountain. When they reached the top, Kai was exhausted. He collapsed after he gently lay Elsa down, who was out cold.

"We did it!" Olaf said. "Didn't even break a sweat."

"Speak for yourself." Kai said. Kai was panting. His legs were sore, but he managed to make it to the top.

Now, they had to look for signs of people.

The edge around the volcano hole was wide enough for them to walk. Kai looked down through the hole to find lava bubbling inside.

"Don't want to fall in there." He said to himself.

Olaf would've melted already if it wasn't for his flurry. He was a lucky snowman.

Kai and Olaf stood at the top of the volcano and looked around them. Nothing. They could see nothing. Olaf was disappointed, and sat down, looking sad.

"Well," Olaf said, "we walked up here for nothing."

Kai didn't see total disappointment. In the distance, he could see a white area. He could see trees covered in white. Snow. There was snow close to where they were.

Kai didn't care about finding people anymore. All he cared about was getting to that snow. He looked at Elsa who's condition got worse.

"Olaf!" he said. "See that snow over there?"

"Yea." Olaf replied.

"We need to get there. For Elsa. That's where she'll be most confortable. It'll be a good place for her to recover." Kai said.

"What about looking for a town?" Olaf asked.

"Do you see any, Olaf? That doesn't matter now. What matters is-"

"Yeah yeah." Olaf interrupted.

Olaf got up and spun around, his feet hitting the rocks around them.

"We have a plan!" Olaf said.

Olaf shouldn't have been happy. A rock he kicked rolled into the volcano hole. It fell down into the lava. The lava bubbled violently, and rose.

"Do you hear that?" Kai asked.

Olaf looked over the hole, and saw the lava.

"The lava's rising quickly!" Olaf said.

"Olaf, what did you do!?" Kai asked.

"Why are you blaming me?"

Kai stared at him with an unamused face.

"You're right." Olaf said. "What're we going to do. It's almost all up!"

Kai looked around. The lava would flow too quickly for them to run down the mountain. Kai looked at a flat rock that stood of of the ground. The rock was big enough for all three of them to be on.

Kai ran to the rock and kicked it down. It would make the perfect board. Kai carried Elsa, and slide the rock to the edge of the volcano with his foot, aiming towards the snowy forest.

"What are you planning?" Olaf asked.

"Ever been ice sledding?" Kai asked.

"Many times!" Olaf answered.

"Well, imagine that. Except with no ice, and with lava chasing you."

"That doesn't sound very fun."

"Oh, trust me, you'll have a ball. Now get on."

Olaf waddled to the rock board behind Kai. Olaf grabbed onto Kai's leg. Kai used his other leg to slide the rock of the cliff, and they slid down the volcano.

Olaf turned around to see lava chasing them.

"Kai, its getting closer!" Olaf yelled.

Kai swerved through obstacles on the volcano, with the board.

"Woohoo!" Kai yelled with joy.

"Isn't this fun, Elsa!?" he asked.

No reply. He forgot that Elsa was still unconcious. She didn't know what was happening. That's alright, Kai thought. It's better she not know.

Kai slid down the volcano, as if he did it in his free time, although it was only his first, and hopefully last.

As the rock board reached the bottom, Kai and Olaf jumped off, and started running to escape the lava. They ran towards the snowy forest, about 2 miles away.

Kai was very tired. He didn't have the energy to fun. Yet, he kept running. He ran for Elsa. He turned around to find that the lava was far behind them.

"Note to self." Olaf said. "Never go to the top of a volcano."

* * *

Once Kai entered, the snowy forest, he lay down Elsa and collapsed. He'd never been so tired in his life. He willed himself up, and continued to carry Elsa. He had to get her away as far away from the volcano as possible.

They stopped at a circular area with no trees. Only snow covered the ground.

Kai let Elsa, down and felt her forehead. It felt cool in his hands. She still had her eyes closed.

"Elsa?" He asked. He shook her but she didn't respond.

"What's wrong?" Olaf asked.

Kai ignored him and focused all of his attention on Elsa.

"Elsa, wake up!" he yelled.

He put his hand over her nose, and found that she was not breathing.

"No..." Kai said.

Kai put his hand on her chest, and felt no heartbeat.

A single tear went down his face.

"Elsa?" Olaf said sadly.

Kai put his hand on Elsa's. He put his head in his lap. He thought she was dead. He failed. He failed Arendelle. He failed Anna. It seemed that the heat was too much for her, and that even the snow couldn't save her.

But, just as Kai lost hope, his palm felt something on Elsa's wrist. It was faint, but it was there.

Ba-bump.

It was a heartbeat.

Ba-bump.

It became more clear.

Kai and Olaf smiled when they heard Elsa take a small breath.


	14. Unexpected Meetings

Kai started a fire in the small clearing, away from Elsa, but close enough so that she was warm.

He and Olaf were so relieved to hear her take her breaths. Elsa was alive, and that's all that mattered to them. Kai was freezing to death in the forest, but it seemed as though the cold helped Elsa, so he stayed.

Kai sat around the fire, trying to keep warm. Every now and then Kai would look over at Elsa, making sure she was okay. She would be fine. Olaf was taking care of her. He was her own personal doctor. A snowman doctor. That's a first.

Kai walked over to Elsa, and kneeled.

"How is she?" He asked.

"I wouldn't know." Olaf answered. "But, she's breathing. That's good right?"

Kai chuckled. "It's good enough." He said.

"Kai, aren't you hungry?" Olaf asked.

"Don't worry about me." Kai said. "I'll find food when Elsa wakes up."

"Okay!" Olaf said merrily.

Kai was jealous at Olaf. Olaf was always so merry, even during the worst of times. Kai tried to remember a time when he was like Olaf. Nothing popped up.

Kai looked over at his fire, and saw that it was dying. He shot a blast of fire at it, but the flame was still weak. It was running out of wood.

"I'm going to get more firewood." Kai told Olaf.

"I can do it!" Olaf said.

"No, you take care of Elsa. Make sure no bad guys come to harm her."

"Aren't you more fit for that?"

"Olaf... You're the greatest ninja warrior I've ever seen. I bet you take down guys faster than I ever will."

"That is true." Olaf agreed.

Kai stood up, and walked out of the clearing into the forest. Kai was limping as he walked. His exhaustion was too great. His growling stomach didn't necessarily make things better for him.

Finding firewood in the snow wasn't the easiest thing Kai did. He would collect one good piece of one every few minutes. Most of the wood he saw was too small, or not dry enough.

"All right," he said," I have a whopping..." Kai counted the wood. "A whopping 7 pieces. I guess this should do."

"For now." Said a voice behind Kai.

The voice was familiar to Kai. Hearing it didn't make him happy. Kai dropped the wood, and turned around.

"Strife." Kai said.

The man with the black mask was behind Kai leaning on a tree. If Kai could give Strife one good compliment, it would be that he wasn't the worst guy at stealth.

Kai drew his dagger, and held it back handed.

"Whoa!" Strife said. "You don't plan on using, right, brother?"

"Why are you here?" Kai asked.

Strife stopped leaning on the tree, and walked close to Kai.

"I'm just seeing your progress on the mission." He said.

Kai was confused. "Mission?"

"Yea, the mission. You know, the one about kidnapping a Queen. The reason you left for Arendelle in the first place. Ring any bells?"

"Yeah." Kai answered. "I got it."

"We'll, Kai it doesn't seem like you're doing your job."

"What do you mean?"

"For her kidnapper, you seem awfully nice and protective of her."

An idea popped up in Kai's head. It seemed as though Strife didn't know about Kai's betrayal. He could use this for his advantage. He wouldn't have to fight Strife. Just mislead him. Kai had to come up with a quick story in his head.

"And Kai," Strife continued, "I wasn't sure if you were going to do the job, so I sent some men to Arendelle. Some returned with Princess Anna, and they said they saw you fighting them. Whats that about?"

Uh-oh, Kai thought.

"I did fight some of them. All part of the act." Kai said.

"Act?"

"You see, bringing Elsa to Teranhall would be less of a burden if she trusted me. I made up a fake story and now, I'm taking her to Teranhall. She thinks I'm helping her save her sister. When we get there, I'll hand her over to you." Kai lied.

"Explain what happened to Summers."

Kai was perplexed on how Strife would know about that. Kai frankly didn't care right now. He just wanted Strife to leave.

"He failed." Kai answered.

"How?" Strife asked.

"He failed with the others. Now it's just Elsa, Olaf, and I."

"The snowman?"

"Ye-" Kai hesitated.

How would Strife know about Olaf? Kai never mentioned anything about Olaf. Kai figured this meeting with Strife wasn't a coincidence. Strife was watching Kai. Kai had to be careful now.

"Yes." Kai answered."The snowman."

Strife got closer to Kai. Kai was just about ready to use his weapon, but he let the conversation go on.

"I'll take her off your hands, Kai. While she's weak." Strife offered.

Strife was definitely watching Kai. Kai didn't like where this conversation was going.

Kai refused Strife's offer. "No."

"Why not?" Strife asked.

"Lyre told me to finish the mission. I'll do it myself." Kai answered.

Strife did nothing. Kai stared at Strife's mask. Kai knew Strife for many years, yet he still did not know his identity.

Finally, Strife nodded. "As you wish." Strife said.

Strife turned around, but Kai still had some questions.

"How's Princess Anna?" He asked.

"She's alive." Strife answered.

Kai didn't like the way that sounded.

"Is there a town near here?" Kai asked. "I need some food."

"There's one a few miles north of here. It's not snowy there, so enjoy it." Strife answered.

Strife started to walk away. "See you later." He said as he walked.

Before Strife left, he stopped to say one more thing.

"Kai..." He said.

"Hm?"

"Don't let yourself get to close to her. It's a job. Just a job. Remember it." Strife said, and with that, he continued to walk away.

Kai turned his back. Strife was a threat to him, and Elsa. Kai was suspicious of Strife's intentions. There was no way on earth Strife didn't know Kai betrayed the Bandits. He's too smart for that. Kai couldn't let Strife get in the way.

Kai formed a ball of fire in his hand, raised it up, and turned around in hopes of defeating Strife. But, Strife was already gone, nowhere to be seen. Kai extinguished the flame.

Kai knew for certain; Strife was not to be trusted.

Kai picked up the firewood, and ran back to Elsa and Olaf. He found them in the same positions they were in earlier. He threw the wood in the fire, and looked at Olaf.

"She's looking healthier!" Olaf said.

"Good... That's good..." Kai said weakly.

"You okay?" Olaf asked.

"No." Kai answered.

Kai collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! My hands are on fire!"

Kai's parents ran to the little boy's aid.

"I'm scared!" Kai cried.

The sound of his parent's screaming woke him up.

When Kai opened his eyes and screamed. Elsa was looking down over him.

"Bad dream?" She said.

"Yeah..." He said. "Glad to see you up, princess."

"Queen." She corrected. "I'm glad to see you up too."

"She woke up an hour ago!" Olaf said, in the distance.

"I let you rest. I know you need it." She said.

"Thanks." Kai said. "But right now, we can't afford to waste any time."

Elsa nodded.

"Are you just as hungry as me?" She asked.

Kai nodded.

"There's a town a few miles north of here. We should get going... now!"

"How do you know that?" Elsa asked.

"A fairy told me." Kai answered.

"Ohh! Was it pretty?"Olaf said.

Kai and Elsa laughed at Olaf.

"What 's so funny?" The snowman asked.

"Nothing." Said Kai and Elsa.

The trio started walking north. The landscape didn't seem to change. Though they were well rested, their hunger made them weak. Olaf, as he didn't eat, was always ahead of them.

"So what happened when I was out?" Elsa asked.

"You don't want to know." Kai answered.

Elsa had a feeling she really didn't. Elsa looked at Kai. He saved her life many times.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?" He asked.

"For saving me."

Kai looked away.

"What? No reply?" Elsa said, irritated.

"It's not that." Kai said.

"Then what is it?"

"It's just that-"

"Guys look over her!" Olaf said.

The two rushed to Olaf's position. They stood at the top of a hill, where the forest ended. The hill overlooked a small town, thriving with people. The town stood near another rocky shore, with few ships docked.

They walked into the town, and looked around. Merchants were selling many goods, including food.

"Is this a dream?" Kai asked.

Elsa ignored him. She was amazed at the town. She looked around. People were swarming the streets. So many people in such a small place. The buildings were no taller than 1 story!

Kai stood back and asked a woman where they are.

"Why, Finchtown of course!" She answered.

"Well, we're in Finchtown." Kai told Elsa.

"Amazing." She said. "It's nothing compared to Arendelle, but it's amazing how so many people are here doing their business."

As Olaf walked with them, people gasped, screamed, and laughed. Apparently they have never seen a living snowman before in their life.

Elsa was almost lost in the city. She was taken away by everything about it. She barely noticed Kai tapping her shoulder.

Elsa turned to look at Kai.

"Are we going to get food or what?" Kai asked.

Kai and Elsa walked into the center of the town. It seemed like a plaza. It was much smaller than Arendelle's plaza but it had more merchants selling goods. They spotted one stand selling food.

"Problem is," Kai said, "We don't have money."

"I'll persuade that guy to give us something." Elsa winked.

"How? I don't think these guys know who the Queen of Arendelle is."

Elsa was already almost near the stand when he asked. She turned her head and smiled.

"I'm a people's person."

Elsa walked to the stand to talk to the man.

"I'd like to consider myself a people's person." Olaf said.

Kai and Olaf stood back to watch Elsa do her magic.

* * *

The man running the stand had his back turned to Elsa. The man was short. Very short. He had white hair and wore rags.

"Uh... Hello." Said Elsa.

The man turned around with closed eyes.

"How may I assist you today?" The man said.

The man opened his eyes, and they widened. He gasped and backed away. He recognized Elsa, and she recognized him.

Elsa frowned. She was not happy to see this guy. The man was shivering where he stood.

"What is the Duke of Weaseltown doing in Finchtown?" She said.

"I'm no longer the Duke!" He corrected. "After you cancelled all business with Weaseltown, I was banished from my city!"

"You deserved it." Elsa said.

His face got red. "What is the Queen of Arendelle doing here in Finchland!?" He asked angrily.

"None of your business." She said. "I'm here for your food, Mr..."

"Continue calling me the Duke. But, I won't do business with you."

The Duke grabbed all of his fruits one by one, and put it away under the stand. He threw other foods off the stand. The Duke crossed his arms.

"This is what you get for ruining me." said the Duke.

Elsa raised her hand in the air, with little ice shards dancing around it. The Duke flinched, and made an X with his arms in an attempt to protect himself.

"You're lucky I'm forgiving." Elsa said.

She put her hand down. The Duke put his arms down, and sighed with relief.

"My friend however," Elsa continued, "is not."

"Friend?" Said the Duke.

Elsa moved to the side, and Kai stood where she did.

The Duke gulped as Kai cracked his knuckles.

Kai picked the Duke up by the neck, and brought him into an empty alley. Kai threw the Duke down. Elsa and Olaf just smiled and watched from afar.

"Are you going to give us the food?" Kai asked in a menacing way.

"I don't deal with bullies!" The Duke countered.

Kai created a ball of fire in his hand.

"You're a monster too?!" The Duke said.

Kai pinned the Duke to a wall.

"I'm you're worst nightmare." Kai answered.

The Duke desperately tried to escape, but to no avail. Finally, he gave up.

"Take the food." The Duke said.

"Already done." Elsa said in the distance.

Kai and The Duke looked over and saw Elsa enjoying an apple, and Olaf sticking fruits all over his body. Elsa threw an apple at Kai. Kai dropped the Duke, and caught the apple, and took a bite.

The Duke slowly tried to tiptoe away.

"Stop!" Ordered Kai.

The Duke eeked.

"One more thing." Kai continued. "How do we get to Teranhall from here?"

"Just keep going north from the docks!" The Duke answered instantly.

Elsa walked toward the Duke, and bent over, so she was about his height.

"We need transportation." She said.

"I can't help you!" The Duke said.

Kai and Elsa both raised their hands in the their and demonstrated their powers.

"I have a ship!" The Duke finally gave in. "It's docked! Take it!"

The Duke reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper. "That's the deed!" The Duke said.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Elsa said.

The Duke ran off, and Elsa let him.

Kai walked closer to Elsa. He looked over her shoulder to look at the deed.

"He named it The Duke of Weaseltown?" Kai asked.

Elsa nodded.

"Come on." She said.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! i'm going to let you guys know that I'll be gone during Spring Break, so no chapters for a week. I won't be uploading chapters during Spring Break. Ciao.


	15. Fire and Ice

Anna looked up when she heard the door open. Lyre walked into the cell.

"Hello Princess." He said casually.

Anna did not respond, and she looked away.

"How rude." said Lyre. "Good news Anna, you're being relocated."

"Whoop-de-doo." Anna said sarcastically. "Nothing's going to change, no matter where you put me, Lyre."

Lyre smiled.

"Smart girl." He said. "I'm putting you in my castle. In an actual room."

Anna didn't care. Nothing would change. She would still be under the control of the Bandits. Being given a better room wouldn't make matters any better for her, but, a change of scenery wouldn't hurt.

"Let's go." Lyre ordered.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm chained to the floor."

In a split-second, Lyre threw a knife at the chain, bounding Anna to the ground. The knife cut through the chain, freeing Anna.

"Come on." Lyre ordered.

Anna stood up, and followed Lyre. Bandits stood behind Anna, pointing weapons at her back.

Lyre led Anna to a set of stairs that went up in a circular pattern. Anna looked up at the flight of stairs, and it looked like it never ended. Lyre and Anna ascended the stairs. It seemed to take forever for Anna, but in reality, it only took a couple of minutes.

"This place is far underground isn't it?" Anna asked.

Lyre did not answer.

A door stood at the top of the stairs. Lyre took out a key, and opened the door. Strife was standing cross-armed on the other side. The door led to Lyre's castle.

"Report." Lyre ordered.

Lyre continued walking, and Strife walked next to him. Anna continued to follow Lyre.

"Who're you?" Anna asked, but Strife ignored her.

"Sir, could we talk more privately." Strife asked.

"Why?" Lyre asked.

Strife motioned his head towards Anna. Lyre nodded.

Anna followed Lyre through the castle. It was much more different than Anna's castle. It was much more dim, with many pictures of violent images hanging on the walls. There seemed to be no servants, and rugs and banners were in tatters. Spider-webs decorated the castle.

Lyre stopped in front of a wooden door. Lyre took out a key, and opened the door. The door creaked as it opened. Lyre motioned for Anna to go inside the room. Anna walked in, and instantly regretted leaving her old cell.

This wasn't a room. There were no beds or windows. Chains hung from the wall, chains that were meant to hold people.

"What is this?" Anna asked.

Anna turned around, only to get knocked out by the butt of a sword. A Bandit hit Anna unconscious.

"Chain her up." Lyre ordered. "Strife, walk with me outside, and give me a report."

As they walked, Strife talked.

"Kai is indeed a traitor. I caught him aiding Elsa." Strife said.

"Did you run into him?" Lyre asked.

"Yes." Strife answered. "I confronted him. I played dumb, and pretended I didn't know about his betrayal. I played along with what he had to say."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"I'm letting him escort Elsa here. Makes everybody's job easier. When they get to Teranhall, I'll do my part."

Lyre nodded.

When they reached the outside of the castle, Lyre finally spoke again.

"Strife, you have a new mission." Lyre said.

"What is that, my lord?"

"I want you to break Kai."

"Break?"

"I want you to make sure he regrets betraying us. I want you to break his spirit. Can you do that?"

"With pleasure. I know what to do."

Strife ran away from Lyre. He took a small groups of Bandits, and left Teranhall Keep, through the forest path.

The Bandits ran through the forest, following Strife. Strife led them into the opening of the forest, to a hill that overlooked a small little town.

"Why are we here, sir?" asked a Bandit.

Strife turned to face his men.

"This is Kai's hometown. This is where he was raised, and where he lived until he came to us."

"What are we going to do?" asked another Bandit.

Strife pulled out an explosive, and drew his sword.

"We're going to make everyone he knew here suffer, and then..."

Strife turned around, facing the town.

"We're going to put them out of their misery."

* * *

"Wait," Kai said, "you have what in Arendelle's storage?"

"A flyring machine." Elsa answered.

Kai, Elsa, and Olaf were sailing on the Duke's ship, The Duke of Weaseltown. They really hated that name. While sailing, they were enjoying each other's company; talking and laughing. Somehow, their conversations ended up with something about a flying machine.

"Does this machine work?" Kai asked.

"No." Elsa answered. "And yes. You see, there was no way infinitely fuel the machine. The fire that causes it to rise always runs out. The inventor learned that the hard way."

Kai laughed. Then, there was a short silence. Kai wanted to break the silence.

"Do you know what's ironic?" He asked Elsa.

"What?" she asked.

"My name." he answered.

"What about it?"

"It means sea. A guy who can shoot fire out of his hands, has a name that means water."

"Now that I think about it," Elsa said, "my name's ironic too."

"How so?"

"Elsa means truth." she answered. "I spent most of my life hiding the truth from people."

"What about now?"

"There's nothing I'm hiding." she said. She raised her arms up, and snow danced in the air.

The truth. Kai was still hiding it from her.

He looked up at the night sky, and looked at the stars. Some of the constellations seemed to be dancing. He saw crazy things in the stars. He saw a snowman, a lion, a heart. Kai saw a heart.

He looked over at Elsa, and it looked like she was seeing the same thing. She looked at Kai, and blushed. She walked away from the helm, where Kai was steering the ship. Elsa stood at the bow of the ship, looking over the ocean.

"Kai..." Olaf said.

Kai looked next to him, and saw Olaf.

"You totally like her." Olaf said.

Kai blushed.

"No I don't!" Kai denied.

"Yes you do." Olaf teased. "I've seen the way you look at her. I know when somebody's got a crush."

"What are you, some kind of love expert?" Kai asked.

"I'd like to consider myself one. And, I have friends, who have friends that are love expert." Olaf answered.

"Whatever."

Kai looked over at Elsa, and smiled. Maybe he did feel a thing or two about her.

Kai thought to himself. Well, she's not the worst girl. She's fairly pretty, with her long white hair, those shiny, sparkling blue eyes, that beautiful pale skin, those-

Kai stopped hit himself in the head. What was he doing? He had to keep it strictly professional between the two. But, Kai couldn't stop himself from smiling at her.

Olaf picked up his head, and put it next to Kai's head.

Olaf whispered, "The smile of love."

Kai grabbed Olaf's head, and threw it behind him. Olaf's body rushed to pick it up.

It seemed as though Elsa was thinking similar things about Kai.

Elsa was looking over side of the ship, looking into the ocean. She could see Kai's smiling face in the water. His red eyes seemed more conforting and warm than menacing to her. She sighed, and smiled.

A school of fish stuck their heads up from the ocean, making Kai's face fade away.

"Hello." Elsa said warmly.

The fishes formed a heart, and Elsa's smile faded. She backed away from the side of the boat, and grabbed her head.

What am I thinking, she thought. I don't like Kai.

She looked over the side once more, and saw that the fishes were still there.

High-pitched voices came from the fish's mouths.

They sang Kai's name many times. "Kaiiiii. Kaiiiii. Kaiiiii." They would repeat to Elsa.

"I'm going crazy." She said to herself.

"Crazy from love!" said one of the fish.

"Stop it." She ordered.

The fishes kept singing love songs to Elsa. Finally, she had enough. She threatened the fishes by raising her hand, and creating a mini snow storm in it.

The fish dispersed quickly, but one of them managed to say one last love comment.

"I'm done with this." Elsa said, irritated.

She walked back towards the bow slowly, looking at her feet. The same thoughts about Kai echoed in her mind. The last time she thought she was in love, things didn't go so well.

Kai was thinking about Elsa too, as he walked down from the helm. He was looking down at his feet as he walked. He let the wind take the ship to where it needed to be.

She wouldn't be interested in me, he thought. She definitely wouldn't if she found out about my past, he continued.

Kai and Elsa were both so caught up in their thoughts that they didn't know they would run in to each other. Kai and Elsa bumped into each other. Since Kai was slightly taller than Elsa, and walked with more force, when they collided, she fell back.

Kai grabbed Elsa's hand, preventing her from falling. He pulled her up, and they stood close to each other, their chests facing each other.

"Sorry." He said.

"This is awkward." Elsa said.

"Yeah." Kai agreed.

They both took one step back. They stood at their positions, looking away from each other. It was awkward for both of them. Kai whistled and scratched the back of his head while Elsa whistled a tune.

Kai was thinking to himself about telling her the truth. She had to know sooner or later. Why not now?

Elsa was thinking to herself about sharing what she felt about him. He had to know sooner or later. Why not now?

"I have something to say." They both said at the same time. "You first." They said at the same time. "No you." They continued. They laughed.

They heard music playing from the background. They looked to see what it was. Olaf was playing with a violin near them.

"Where did you get that violin?" Kai asked.

"It's a viola, sir." Olaf corrected. "I found it below deck."

"Where did you learn how to play?" Elsa asked.

"Who said I knew how to play?" Olaf said, yet, he continued to play like he played the instrument his entire life.

Elsa focused her attention back on Kai. He was kneeling, offering his hand to Elsa.

"What is this?" Elsa asked.

"A dance, princess?" Kai asked.

"Queen." She corrected.

Elsa took Kai's hand, and he stood up. It was a slow dance. They dance people would do at formal parties. They were having fun with it too. They danced on and on to Olaf's music.

"You know," Kai said, "I don't dance."

"Me neither." Elsa said.

They looked into each other's eyes as they danced. They were interrupted by Olaf.

"Land ho!" he screamed.

They looked ahead the bow, and saw land ahead of them. It didn't seem tropical, but the shore had sand. It was a normal forest, with sandy shores. Kai recognized that feature.

"Only one place in the world that has a forest with sandy shores." Kai said. "Teranhall."

"This is Teranhall?" Elsa asked.

Kai nodded.

Elsa started running and jumping around the deck.

"We did it!" She exclaimed.

Elsa ran back to Kai, and hugged him.

"Thank you, for everything!" She said merrily. "I could kiss you!"

Elsa and Kai blushed, she let go of him and took a step back.

"I'm sorry I said that." She said. "Another awkward moment."

"Don't be sorry." Kai said.

Kai forgot that he had to tell her about his past, and he stared into Elsa's eyes. Elsa stared back.

Elsa took a step closer to Kai, and they leaned in closer to each other. They forgot about the task at hand. Kai leaned in closer to Elsa, and pressed his lips against her.

Kai put his hands on Elsa's back as they kissed. They closed their eyes. They didn't want to let go. Olaf was watching in the background, clapping his wooden hands together. For once, fire and ice went well together. For once, they didn't destroy each other. Fire and ice would embrace each other.

Elsa and Kai finally let go and smiled at each other.

"What was that?" she asked happily.

"That was my first kiss." Kai answered.

"Mine too." Elsa revealed.

They kept staring into each other's eyes. They didn't stop staring until the ship suddenly stopped.

The ship hit the sandy shore. The trio looked at the forest ahead of them.

They arrived at Teranhall.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! Elsa and Kai finally kissed. I just wanted to remind you guys that I won't post new chapters during Spring Break, so don't freak out if you don't see me post. I'll be too busy with vacationing and all that good stuff. I promise the next chapter will be posted by Saturday, April 26. Trust me, you won't want to miss this chapter. Ciao.


	16. Strife's Desolation

Kai lowered the plank on the side of the ship, creating a path to walk down on to the shore. Olaf merrrily ran down the plank, jumping onto the sand. Olaf layed on his back, creating sand angels. He was having the time of his life.

Kai and Elsa smiled and laughed, watching Olaf play. Olaf reminded them of when they were kids, before the time when they hurt a loved one. It amused and pained them watching Olaf play.

Kai and Elsa watched Olaf play from the ship.

"Ever played in the sand here?" Elsa asked.

"Once." Kai answered. "That seems like a very long time ago."

Kai looked down at his feet, and Elsa put her hand on his back. It felt good to have someone care for you this much. Kai didn't know what kind of relationship the two had now. He didn't know what to call it, but nevertheless, he liked it.

Kai loved Elsa. Elsa loved him back. They have never felt this way about anyone else. Kai never had romantic interest before, but now, being around Elsa gave Kai butterflies in his stomach. His heart was dancing.

Elsa truly felt that Kai was the one. He's helped her so many times. They understood each other. They both experienced the same pains. They wanted nothing but to be together, but they remembered the task at hand. Elsa realized that Anna was more important to her than Kai.

"Come on." she said. "We have a job to do."

Kai nodded. Elsa walked towards the plank, but Kai beat her to it. He knelt and offered her his hand. Elsa smiled warmly, and took his hand. Together, they walked down the plank, holding hands.

Kai took the first step on the sandy shore. He truned around to face Elsa, who was still on the plank. Elsa was about to take her step, but she stopped her foot, and put it back on the plank. She was hesitating.

"Something wrong?" Kai asked.

Elsa had never seen sand before. She hasn't seen much before, since she was locked in the castle most of her life. She didn't know what would happen. Would she sink? Would she slip? She was being silly.

It's just sand, she thought to herself.

"Oh I see." Kai said. "The princess doesn't want her shoes getting wet." He said teasingly.

That irritated Elsa. She immediately stepped on the sand and punched Kai in the gut. Kai wheezed and grabbed his gut.

"What was that for?!" He asked.

Elsa smiled. She leaned in closer to Kai. "For being a pain in butt." she said happily. Elsa then kissed Kai in the cheek.

Kai forgot about his pain, and blushed. "What was that for?" He asked.

Elsa giggled. "It's my way of apologizing."

"Your way? So you apologize like this for others?" Kai asked jealously.

Elsa grabbed Kai, and pulled him in for a kiss.

"No." She said. "Just you."

Kai and Elsa smiled at each other. Even for a serious mission, they still had a way of habing fun. Now, Elsa was glad that Kai ruined her sister's wedding. Kai was glad that he left the Bandits.

The Bandits. Kai totally forgot that he had to face them sooner or later. He would have to fight the family he knew most of his life once again. He would have to face Lyre, the man who took him in. In a way, Lyre was Kai's father.

"Hey guys, look over here!" demanded Olaf.

Kai dropped what he was thinking about and focused his attention on the snowman. Kai turned his head in Olaf's direction. Olaf was standing in the middle of 4 snowmen made of sand.

Elsa laughed. "What's this?" she asked.

"These are my friends!" Olaf answered. "The sandmen!"

Olaf pointed his stick arms at a sandmen that was bigger than the rest. "That's Jennifer! The father of the family." Olaf said. Olaf named the next 3 sandmen. "Robert is the mother, and those are the twins Olaf Senior and Olaf Junior!"

Kai couldn't help smiling. Olaf would always amuse him. Kai never acts like it, but Olaf was his friend. Kai would do anything for a friend.

Elsa's giggles turned into uncontrollable laughter. She was almost crying.

"You're so cute, Olaf!" she exclaimed.

Elsa wanted to join in on the fun. She took of her heeled shoes, and took off her socks. She raised her stockings up. She ran around the beach, creating footprints wherever she went. She put her feet in the water, and giggled when she looked at the wet sand around her toes. She was having fun. It seemed like it was forever ago that she had fun.

Something about this "beach" was familiar to Kai. He tried to remember. He has been on this beach before. Many times. Kai looked back in his memories. He looked at Olaf's sandmen. An image of a sandman flashed in Kai's mind. Then, a memory became more clear.

Little Kai and his friend Deren built a sandman on this beach a long time ago. Kai used to go to this beach as a child. He went as many times he could a week. This was one of the only good memories of his childhood.

Something clicked in Kai's mind. The beach was close to his hometown. He was very close to home. Never before had he wanted to go to his home so badly. He wanted to see his parents. He wanted to see what had change. But, he didn't want to face the people that saw him as a monster. But to Kai, it would be worth it to see his parents.

Kai looked to see Olaf and Elsa drawing things on the sand. Olaf took off his arm, and grabbed it with his other arm and drew with that. Elsa created a stick of ice, and she drew with that and her feet.

Kai walked over to the two.

"What're you guys drawing?" He asked.

He looked at their drawing on the sand. They were drawing all three of them together. He saw himself standing next to Elsa, with Olaf standing in front of their legs. Kai noticed that the drawing had him and Elsa holding hands.

Kai felt Elsa's hand wrap around his. Kai smiled. He wanted to go to his hometown and show Elsa to his parents. They would be proud that he found someone. Kai didn't want the picture to be washed away.

"Stand back." Kai ordered. Elsa and Olaf followed his command.

Kai shot a blast of fire at the sand drawing, creating glass. In the glass, the lines of the drawing were visible. He essentially trapped the picture in glass.

Elsa and Olaf gasped.

"The glass is stuck to the ground, but at least it won't wash away." Kai said.

Kai turned to face his friends. "You know, my old home is around this area."

"The home you had before you were banished?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." Kai answered. "That home..."

"Sorry, Kai. I worded that wrong." Elsa apologized.

"No, it's fine." Kai lied.

"Can we go there?" Olaf asked excitedly.

Kai smiled. "That's the plan."

Kai led the others into the forest. He knew the way like the back of his hand. Elsa walked next to him.

"Are you sure you're ready to see these people again?" Elsa asked.

Kai looked at his feet. "I don't know." He said. "I don't know if they remember. I hope they don't."

"Remember what?" Elsa asked.

Kai told her the full story as he led them through the forest. Elsa listened carefully.

"A long time ago, when I was a kid. My friend, Deren... He woke me up late at night. We played for a bit, and then... and then he jumped off a roof. I was scared. I raised my arm out and..."

"I got it." Elsa said. She put the rest of the story together on her own. "I'm sorry you went through what you did."

"Don't be sorry. I'm sorry you went through yours."

They had a mutual understanding.

"Guys," Olaf said, "I'm going to run ahead."

Olaf ran ahead of them blindly. Kai and Elsa looked at each other. They knew they couldn't let Olaf do that. They raced to Olaf yelling out his name. They saw the opening out of the forest. They rushed through the opening, finding Olaf standing on a hill overlooking a huge clearing.

"Don't do that!" Kai told Olaf.

Olaf didn't respond. He was paralyzed.

"Olaf..." Kai said. Kai looked at elsa, and saw her paralyzed as well, with her eye's widened. "Elsa..."

Kai looked to see what they were looking at. Below the hill, lay the ruins of a town. The buildings seemed to be leveled at the ground. No one seemed to be there. Smoke rose from the grey ashes of what was left. This once great down was now reduced to ashes. It was a wasteland.

"No..." Kai said.

Kai ran down the hill, towards the ashes. Elsa and Olaf ran after him. He ran inside the the ruined area. He looked around. Nothing stood over a feet. The place was completely destroyed.

Kai stood in what seemed like the middle of the small town. Kai looked closely around him. Burnt bodies littered the ground. Elsa held back a barf.

"This was my home..." He said.

"Who could've done this?" Elsa asked.

Kai ignored her. He looked to where his house used to stand. It was nothing but rubble. An arm stuck out of the rubble, laying on the ground. Kai walked to it.

The arm was that of a woman's. It was holding what seemed to be a hankerchief. Kai took the hankerchief out of his hand. Kai remembered it. The hankerchief belonged to his mother. She would always wipe the tears out of his eyes when he was scared. It always conforted him. The arm was his mother's. Now, she was gone.

"Mom..." Kai said. He clenched the hankerchief in his hand.

Elsa walked behind Kai to confort him.

"Kai... I'm so sorry." she said.

Before Elsa could put her hand around a kneeling Ka's back, a blast of energy was exerted around Kai, pushing Elsa back, and making her fall to the ground.

Olaf ran to Elsa's aid, but she waved him away.

'Kai, are you alright?" Elsa asked.

Kai didn't answer. Elsa look around Kai. Little pebbles were shaking near him. Kai burned the hankerchief in his hand. While kneeling, Kai turned around, his eyes closed.

"Kai?" Elsa asked.

Again, he did not answer. Rage fueled his body. Kai opened his eyes. They were glowing orange. Kai started to yell. A vortex of fire formed around him.

Elsa got up, and stood back. Olaf hid behind Elsa.

The vortex of fire became more powerful, and Kai yelled louder. His eyes glowing with more fury. Kai stood up, and he started to levitate. Blasts of fire shot out of the vortex. Elsa did her best to dodge the fire.

"Kai," she said, "you must calm down!"

He didn't calm down. The fire became more fierce. Elsa looked at the sky above them, and she saw it slowly turn red.

"Please, Kai stop!" Elsa pleaded.

Again, he did not answer. Rage covered his ears. He couldn't hear what she was saying. Kai wasn't himself. Elsa looked at something forming next to kai's vortex. The spirit of a flaming bird danced around Kai. No, it wasn't a bird. It was a phoenix.

"Kai, stop!" Elsa continued. "Please, for me!"

Nothing Elsa said could calm Kai down. His screams were echoing around the world.

Little did they know it, Strife was watching from the distance. He was leaning on a tree, with a group of Bandits around him.

"Where you planning on this to happen?" asked a bandit.

"I wasn't planning on it." Strife answered.

"What did you do?"

Strife slowly turned towards his men, and smiled through his mask.

"I broke him." Strife answered, and with that, Strife continued to watch what would happen.

If Elsa didn't calm Kai down, she would be in danger. His vortex got bigger, and hotter. Elsa backed up from the fire. She continued to plea for him to stop.

"Kai, this isn't you!" She said. "Stop!"

Right now, Elsa was invisible to him. The only thing that was real to Kai right now was the pain and rage. Elsa created a wall of ice around Kai's vortex. She moved the wall closer into Kai, in hopes of containing him, but Kai was too strong. His vortex shattered the ice wall.

If Elsa didn't stop Kai right now, he would engulg the entire area in flames. She couldn't let that happen. Elsa knew a way to stop Kai, she didn't like it, but it would work. The source of Kai's power was his heart. His fire would be as strong as his heart wills it to be. She knew what she had to do.

"I'm sorry..." Elsa said sadly. A tear ran down her cheek. Elsa shot a blast of ice from her hand. The ice ran through the vortex of fire, and through Kai's heart. The vortex immediately dispersed, and Kai fell to the ground.

Elsa ran to Kai, holding his head in her lap. Olaf stood back. Around Kai and Elsa, something was drawn into the ground by fire. The fire formed a huge drawing of a phoenix under Elsa and Kai.

Elsa looked to see what she had done. She struck Kai's heart. A strand of Kai's black hair became white. Kai slowly opened his eyes, and saw his love looking over him. She smiled.

"Hey." Elsa said.

Kai jumped up, and backed away from Elsa.

"Elsa," he said. "keep your distance from me. You'll be safe."

"Don't be ridiculous." Elsa said.

"My rage took over my body. You almost died. I can't put you in danger again."

"But Kai-" Elsa gasped.

Kai winced and grabbed his chest.

"You struck me..." Kai said. "Good."

"No!" Elsa disagreed. "We can thaw the frozen heart! I know it!"

Kai looked down at the phoenix, and then looked back at Elsa.

He smiled. "Well, we can't save Anna with a frozen heart now, can we?"

Elsa smiled back. She ran to kiss him, but something got in her way. Strife jumped in between the two, and kicked Elsa down to the ground.

"Strife!" Kai yelled. Kai raised his hand up, and created a fireball to throw at Strife, but another hand grabbed Kai's arm, and put it around Kai's back. Kai yelled in pain.

Kai was thrown to the ground by that same bandit, and the bandit forced Kai's hands on his back. Kai felt something being put around his hand. He turned his head to see a stone box trappig his hands.

Kai looked at Strife.

"What a show." Strife said. Strife then looked at Elsa. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle. It's a pleasure." Strife bowed formally.

"Save it." she said.

"Hmm." Strife continued. "Rude, just like your sister. You must know my Queen, Kai hasn't been telling you the complete truth."

* * *

Author's Note: I decided I would post a new chapter before my vacation. Here it is. Once again, no more chapters for a week. Hope you guys don't kill yourself figuring out what happens next. Ciao.

PS: I had to replace another doc to upload this chapter. It wouldn't let me create a new doc. Fanfiction tells me it's Error Type 2. Is fanfiction down for everyone or just me.


	17. Ignorance Is Bliss

"Shut up!" Elsa ordered.

Elsa got up, and shot a blast of ice at Strife. Strife didn't see it coming. That was a first. He didn't believe that Elsa would have the will to attack him. For the first time in forever, he was wrong. That would be his downfall.

The blast of ice shot through Strife's heart, and he staggered backwards. Another bandit came behind Elsa, and trapped her hands the same way Kai's hands were.

"Let her go!" Kai demanded. The bandit behind Kai smacked him hard in the back of the head.

Strife looked over at Kai. "You're in no position to make demands, traitor." Strife looked towards Elsa. "As for you..."

As Strife walked towards a helpless Elsa, Kai looked around. He looked to see if he could get out of this situation. He saw that there was nothing he could do. Plus, his hands were trapped. He noticed that Olaf was nowhere to be seen. Kai was glad that Olaf was able to get away from this.

Strife looked down at Elsa.

"What did you do to me?" He asked.

Elsa smirked. "I made sure you won't hurt anyone anymore. I froze your heart, even though you don't have one."

Strife slapped Elsa, leaving a red mark on her right cheek.

Kai tried to lunge at Strife, but he was still subdued. He was held back by two bandits.

"I'll kill you!" Kai threatened.

Strife ignored him. "Stupid girl." Strife said.

Elsa looked up at Strife. She spit blood on his shoes, but Strife didn't retaliate.

"We're done with this." He said. "We have other matters to discuss."

"Like what?" Elsa said angrily.

Strife looked at Kai. "Like your boyfriend over there." He answered.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked, confused.

"Don't listen to him, Elsa!" Kai yelled, but a bandit hit him in the head again.

"Did Kai ever tell you about his past?" Strife asked Elsa.

"Yes." She answered.

"Oh? What did he say?"

Elsa didn't like where this was going. She didn't trust Strife with Kai's past. She didn't want them to know who Kai yearly was. But it seemed they already knew. She remembered Strife called him a traitor. Why? Elsa decided she would play along with Strife.

"He told me that he spent his life trying to defeat you guys." She answered.

Strife's looked at Kai. "And she believed you?" Kai remained silent.

"That's the truth, right Kai?" Elsa asked. Kai didn't meet her eyes, and didn't answer. "Kai?"

Elsa wasn't sure if Kai was who he said he was anymore. Elsa didn't know if she could trust him anymore. She didn't know if she loved him anymore.

Strife put his hand on Elsa's cheek.

"Such a shame he would lie to such a pretty face." Strife said. "Would you like the truth?"

Elsa didn't know if she would like it. But, she had to know what was going on. She had to know who Kai really was. A tear ran down her face, and she nodded.

"Good." Strife continued. "Tell her Kai, or I will."

Kai knew that he had to be the one to tell her everything. He would break it to Elsa easier.

"I..." Kai said. "I used to be a bandit."

Elsa's eyes widened. "What?" She said. "You hurt people?"

"I used to! I _was_ a bandit. I gave up that life." Kai responded.

Elsa's surprise turned into anger. "Is that another lie!" She yelled.

"No, Elsa, please, you must listen to me."

"I don't listen to liars! Did you lie to me when you said you had nothing to do with Anna's kidnapping? Did you lie to me when you said you were going to help me take her back." Elsa looked down at he knees and started to cry. "Did you lie to me when you said you loved me." She said quietly. "I'm glad I froze your heart."

"No." Kai said. "I told you the truth most of the time. I only hid my past."

Elsa looked back up at Kai.

"Elsa, I left the bandits to help you. I had to make up a story because I knew you would never trust a bandit. I truly wanted to help you. I meant it when I showed my love for you. I love you, Elsa. I would never hurt you."

Elsa managed a weak smile. But then, it faded. She didn't know what to think anymore, she was processing it all in her mind. So, Kai betrayed the bandits to come and help me, she thought to herself.

Strife's amusement went away. Elsa was starting to trust Kai again. Strife had to keep them drifted.

"Is that the truth?" Strife asked.

Kai nodded.

"Really? Well, what about our previous conversation?" Strife continued.

"What conversation?" Elsa asked.

"That was nothing?" Kai told Elsa.

"Nothing?" Strife continued. "Dear Elsa, it seemed that he still has been lying to you."

Elsa couldn't look back at Kai. She didn't know who she should trust anymore. Who's word should she take?

"All Strife ever says are lies!" Kai assured Elsa, but she didn't pay attention to him.

"What did you two talk about?" Elsa asked.

"We were talking about how Kai was still a true bandit, and about how he was just escorting you to Teranhall Keep. He would give you to us when you guys got there."

Elsa's trust in Kai diminished right there. Kai was angry at Strife.

"I was lying to you!" He yelled at Strife.

"Sure you were." Strife said sarcastically.

Kai looked at Elsa, but she didn't look back.

"I'm not a bandit anymore, Elsa. You must believe me. I'm going to help you get back Anna. I promised you that. Plus, why would I be in this position if I was still a bandit. These guys are manipulators." Kai looked at the ground. "They manipulated me." He whispered.

Elsa gave a saddened look at Kai. Elsa's trust in him started to grow slowly. Elsa established one thing for sure, Kai was not with the bandits anymore. That, she believed. She couldn't believe that she fell in love with someone who lied to her. But, looking back, this wasn't the first time that happened. Kai loved Elsa, but does she love him back now?

Kai reminded himself of where he was; on the ashes of his old home.

"Explain this." Kai asked Strife. "What happened here."

"Traitors don't go unpunished." Strife answered. "I burnt it down. All of it."

Elsa looked at Kai's eyes. A faint orange glow was there.

"I found your mother." Strife continued. "I saw the horrified look she had when the house crushed her. Priceless."

That was what set Kai off. "I'm going to fry you!" He yelled. Kai's cubed cuffs disintegrated around his hands, and he was free. Kai started to run towards Strife, but something hard hit Kai's head. Kai fell to the ground, unconscious.

"No..." Elsa said. She didn't feel as bad for Kai as she would earlier. She was still angry at him, but she still felt that he could be trusted. Now, it seemed as though all hope was lost.

"They came here on boat." Strife said. "Tie him to one of the masts, and send him adrift. Follow this path," Strife pointed to a path," and that will lead you to it."

A group of bandits, took Kai, and walked to the path. They were ready to take Kai out of their plots.

A bandit went to Strife. "Why don't we kill him, sir?"

Strife signaled him to walk with him. Strife walked towards Elsa, and looked down at her. Strife looked over at another group of bandits.

"The ice witch comes with us!" Strife said, and he continued walking. The bandits forced Elsa to stand up, and forced he to walk behind Strife.

Strife led them into the forest where he finally answered the bandit's question.

"We won't kill him because he was once our brother. My brother." Strife answered.

As they walked, Strife didn't notice his hair turning white through his mask.

* * *

Author's Note: My vacation is over, and now I can finally start posting new chapters. I apologize that this chapter was really short.


	18. Return To Arendelle

"Hurry up! We've haven't got all day!" ordered a bandit.

A group of about 6 bandits dragged Kai through the forest path, looking for the ship he arrived on, The Duke of Weaseltown. Eventually, the bandits decided it would be quicker to just carry Kai, so one bandit slung Kai over his shoulder, and they continued walking.

"He's heavier than he looks." said the bandit.

One bandits walked next to what seemed like the leader of the group, as he wore different clothes than the others.

"Why don't we just slit his throat while he sleeps and be done with this?" Asked the bandit.

"Strife's orders." Answered the leader. "We set him adrift on his ship."

"How do you know he has a ship?"

The leader shrugged. "Strife said he did, and I'm not one to question Strife."

They continued walking along the path, but what they didn't know was that Olaf was following them the entire time.

Olaf poked his head from behind a tree that was behind the group. Olaf watched in horror as they carried Kai. Olaf looked around to see if he could find Elsa, but she was gone. Olaf knew he had to take this seriously. He didn't know what the bandits would do to him. Turn him yellow? Olaf hoped that they wouldn't do that.

The snowman overheard something about the ship. He ran ahead through the trees, and into the beach. The bandits were slower than him since they were walking to their destination. Olaf stood on the shore, in front of the ship.

"What am I going to do?" He said to himself. "I could use my ninja skills?"

Olaf smacked himself in the head, which accidentally knocked it off. Olaf's body ran to pick it up.

"Who am I kidding?" Said Olaf's head. "I'm no ninja." He said disappointingly.

"I'm a coward." Olaf continued. "I ran away when the guy in the mask came. I didn't show my face when they needed me. I don't know where Elsa went."

Olaf threw his head on the sand, his face facing upward.

Olaf was just thinking to himself. He really was useless this entire journey. He tried to think of a time he helped, but he couldn't.

"I'm just a burden." He said to himself. "Come on, body. Let's go tell Kristoff."

Something clicked in Olaf's mind.

"I'm not a burden." He said. "I saved Kai and Elsa from that ship one time."

Olaf's body started to jump around while his head screamed, "I wasn't useless!'

His body picked up the head, and slowly walked to the plank to get on the ship. Halfway through the plank, Olaf heard noises coming from the forest. Olaf turned his head with his arms and saw a small group of bandits walking out of the forest with Kai. Olaf gasped and ran onto the ship, and ran below deck.

The bandits looked at the ship in awe.

A bandit whistled. "They really know how to pick 'em."

The bandits took Kai onto the ship, and held him against a mast. One bandit took out a rope, and tied Kai to the mast.

"Can't he just burn the rope when he wakes up?" Asked a bandit.

"By the time that happens, he'll be long gone." Answered another.

The leader bandit took the helm, and ordered the others to pull the ship into the water. The other bandits each grabbed a rope that was connected to the back of the ship, and pulled the ship into the water. The leader turned the ship around so that it was facing the sea.

"Raise the sails!" Ordered the leader.

The other bandits got back on the ship, and did what they were told. The ship moved immediately, and it started to sail into the ocean. The bandits all jumped off and swam back to shore.

They stood at the beach, watching the ship sail away to wherever the wind takes it.

"What now?" Asked a bandit.

"Now," replied the leader,"we return to Strife and the ice witch."

The bandits re-entered the forest, and the ship was out of sight to them. When he thought it was safe, Olaf opened the trap door that connect the upper and lower deck, and walked out. Olaf gasped when he saw Kai. Olaf ran to Kai and tried to find a way to free him. Olaf ran back below deck and brought out a knife. Olaf cut Kai out, and Kai collapsed to the floor.

Olaf checked to see if he was okay.

"Kai?" Olaf said.

The snowman took a step back and watched in horror as some of Kai's black hair turned white.

* * *

Kai regained consciousness after about 2 hours. Olaf was standing over him when he did.

"What happened?" Kai asked groggily.

"The bandits took you here, and set sail." Olaf answered.

"Where?"

"Wherever the wind takes us."

"They still here?"

Olaf shook his head.

Kai remembered why he was knocked out in the first place. His eyes widened and he stood up.

"Elsa!" He said.

A sudden pain erupted in Kai's heart. He grabbed onto it and fell to his knees. More of Kai's hair became white.

"What's happening to me?" Asked Kai.

Olaf frowned. "Elsa froze your heart, Kai. If it's not thawed, you'll turn into solid ice."

"Then I'll thaw it."

Kai put his hand over his heart, and heat started emanating from his hand. The heat glowed brighter and brighter. Kai hoped he would thaw his heart like this, but the heat wasn't helping. The more he tried to thaw it, the more pain he felt in his chest. He continued until he finally had enough pain. Kai moved his arm away from his heart, and put his hands on the deck.

A tear dropped down Kai's face. He looked up at the sky, and shot a huge blast of fire at the sky. Olaf jumped back away from Kai. The blast of fire exploded in the air, and a phoenix made of fire danced where it exploded. The phoenix finally dispersed into fire, which eventually created a rain of ash over the ship.

Kai sat back, with his back against the mast.

"I failed." He said. "I tried to save them, and I failed. I tried to protect her, and I failed."

Kai put his hand in his hands. Olaf couldn't bear seeing Kai like this. Olaf stood at his side, and put his hand on Kai's shoulder. Olaf patted Kai's shoulder, not knowing if he was being comforting at all.

"Kai..." He whispered.

Kai looked back up. "Now," he continued, "I'm going to turn into a stupid ice sculpture!"

Olaf spoke up. "An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

Kai started to laugh. "Only in the fairy tales Olaf."

"I'm serious."

Kai stopped laughing and paid more attention to the snowman.

"Anna's heart was thawed when she saved Elsa from Prince Hans. That was an act of true love." Olaf continued.

"I don't have many options here, Olaf." Kai continued.

For once, Olaf was out of things to say. Olaf sat next to Kai.

"You love her, don't you?" Olaf asked.

"I burned whatever we had when she found out that I was a bandit."

"You were a what?" Olaf asked.

Kai told Olaf his story. He told Olaf of how he left the bandits because he saw them for who they really were. He told him about his reforms. Olaf listened carefully without any interruptions.

"Do you believe me, Olaf?" Kai asked.

"Of course I do."

Kai raised an eyebrow.

Olaf continued talking. "Only someone who really cared would go through what they did to protect someone."

Kai smiled. "I should've told her that."

"What're we going to do?" Asked Olaf.

"I don't know." Kai answered. "Olaf, why didn't you steer the ship?"

"Oh, well I lacked the intellectual skill that is required for an action as complex as steering an aquatic vessel." Olaf answered.

"So you don't know." Kai simplified.

"Pretty much. I guess we wait now." Olaf said.

Kai got up, and looked over the front of the ship. Ahead of them, he could see a city. To Kai, that was hope.

"We won't have to wait long." Kai told Olaf.

Olaf got up, and ran next to Kai. Olaf gasped looking at the city.

At the same time, they both said "Arendelle."

* * *

Kristoff was a mess. It drove him crazy not having Anna in his arms. He was distraught. Though it was only a few days since Elsa left, Kristoff feared for the worst. He now had a scruff for a beard, and wore no shoes. His clothes were tattered. All of this hit Kristoff harder than anyone else.

Kristoff lay on a couch that was at the middle of a room. He stared into the fireplace. Even though he acted as steward, he wasn't doing much of a good job of it.

He had nightmares about Anna. He has nightmares of what the Bandits were doing to her. He regretted not going on the journey. He almost regretted trusting Kai.

Knocks came from outside Kristoff's door.

"Leave me alone!" He ordered.

The door opened anyway. That made Kristoff angry. He jumped off of the couch and raised up and empty bottle of wine, ready to throw it at the unwelcome people. Kristoff immediately put the wine down when he recognized who the people were.

Olaf stood there happily while Kai stood there with as lunched back, holding onto his chest. Kristoff dropped the bottle, and it shattered on the floor.

"Sorry." Kristoff said.

"You're a mess." Kai pointed out.

"Thanks." Kristoff replied. "What happened? Kai, you don't look any better than I do."

Kristoff listened patiently as Kai told the entire story. Kai told him about his past as a bandit. Kai told him about Summers. Kai told him about the Duke. Kai told him about his and Elsa's romance. Kai told him about Elsa's capture. Kristoff remained silent even after Kai finished his story.

"I failed you, Kristoff." Kai said.

"No matter." Kristoff said. "We need to save both Anna and Elsa, now."

"Yeah!" Olaf said.

"They've beaten us." Kai said sadly.

"Have they?" Kristoff continued. "They've beaten you? You're just going to give up when things get harder? That's what makes us stronger. When we keep on going, no matter the challenges. Elsa wouldn't want you to give up Kai. Anna sure wouldn't want me to. You're giving up, even after all you've been through. All of the things you've suffered. You're not going to save her now, even after all of those countless times you've already did. We'll find a way to win. We'll find a way to stop them. We need you to do it. Kai, do you love Elsa?"

Kai looked at Kristoff. "With all of my heart."

"Are you just going to let her go?" Kristoff asked.

Kai smiled. "No."

"Then we have some people to save. The three of us will go to Teranhall, and take back what we've lost." Kristoff said.

"Why just us three?" Olaf asked.

Kai and Kristoff smiled and looked at each other. "They made it personal." They said at the same time.

"How're we getting to Teranhall?" Olaf continued.

"That's easy." Kristoff said. "We take a ship."

"No." Kai spoke out. "A ship is too slow. We don't know what the bandits will do in those hours it will take to get there. We need a faster way."

"There is no other way." Kristoff corrected.

Kai smiled.

Olaf whispered to Kristoff. "He's smiling. Why is he smiling? I don't like that smile."

Kai came up with an idea. It was crazy, but it might work.

Kai looked at Kristoff. "Elsa mentioned something about a flying machine."

* * *

Elsa walked behind a slow Strife. Spears were pointed at her back. Strife walked with his hand over his heart.

"You okay?" Elsa asked as if she cared.

"I'm fine." Strife lied. "You better thaw my heart, stupid girl."

"I can't." Elsa said. "Only an act of true love can thaw it."

Strife gritted his teeth.

"Just keep walking."

Strife led Elsa and the bandits to an opening. They walked onto a hill that overlooked a city.

The city has seen better days. The streets were vacant. Trash littered the floor. Tattered banners hung everywhere. The buildings looked as if they were attacked by a lion.

Strife looked at Elsa. "Welcome to Teranhall Keep."


	19. Time Remaining

Kristoff led Kai and Olaf through the city. People looked at Kai as they walked, but Kai ignored him. People would come up to the group and ask them questions, but they would be ignored. Kristoff led them out of the city, and into the forest.

"Where is this place exactly?" Kai asked.

Kristoff remained silent.

They continued walking until they entered a clearing.

In the clearing, a building with a huge gate was in the middle, guarded by 2 men. Kristoff led them to the men.

"I require access to the storage." Kristoff told them.

"On what occasion?" asked one guard.

"That's between me, my friend here, and the snowman." Kristoff evaded.

"Under orders from the queen," said one guard, "I cannot allow anyone access without her direct authority. I'm sorry Kristoff, not even you can have access to this place."

That set Kristoff off. Kristoff grabbed that guard by his collar, and slammed him against the gate, and held him there. They guard dropped his weapon when Kristoff assaulted him. The guard desperately tried to escape by clawing at Kristoff's hands, but it was useless.

The other guard tried to help, but Kai pointed his dagger at his throat. Kai didn't know what he or Kristoff was doing.

"What're you doing Kristoff?!" Kai asked.

Kristoff ignored Kai. His grip on the guard got stronger.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are in the hands of the enemy, and we're here to help! All you're worried about is someone's authority!" Kristoff yelled.

Kai walked up to Kristoff, and put his hand on his shoulder. Kai tightened his grip, and Kristoff looked behind at Kai.

"Let him go." Kai demanded.

Kristoff gritted his teeth, and looked back at the guard.

"I know it hurts, Kristoff," Kai continued, "but we aren't going to save them if you're acting like this. What would Anna want?"

Kristoff's grip loosened, and he looked at Olaf. Olaf's eyes were wide, and he was putting his stick hands over his mouth.

Kristoff felt like a monster. This wasn't him. He hated what this entire incident made him become. He was a monster. Kristoff threw the guard on the ground, and knelt down. A tear ran down his cheek. Olaf walked over to Kristoff to comfort him.

"What have I become?" Kristoff asked.

Kai knelt next to Kristoff, and he looked at one of the guards. "Please," Kai said, "we need to get down there."

The guards looked at eachother and nodded. One took out a key, and used it on the gate. They both got on different doors of the gate, and pushed together. The gate creaked as it opened.

The trio looked in, and saw nothing but darkness. They looked at each other, unsure if there was anything awaiting them in there, but, they were sure. Elsa said there was a flying machine, and they believed her.

"We must close the door behind you." Said a guard.

Kai nodded, and the trio walked in. All light was lost when the door closed.

Kai held up his hand, and created a fireball. It would be their only source of light for now. Kai looked over his shoulder, and found a lantern hanging from a wall. Kai walked up to the lantern, and lit it up. Then, one by one, lanterns all over the building started to light up. It was as if the lanterns were connected. Soon, they could see the entire room.

Different objects were scattered all over. They were indescribable, and they all diversed. The room seemed like it went on forever because they couldn't see an end. The trio just stood at the closed door, looking at everything in awe.

"Woah..." They all said at the same time.

Olaf ran ahead of them, admiring everything there. He was tapping on glass jars filled with... whatever that was.

Spider-webs covered almost all of the objects. It was obvious that this place was old.

"So this is Arendelle's storage." Kai said.

"Apparently." Kristoff replied.

They walked around the giant room, looking for the flying machine. They were so amazed by what they saw, they almost forgot their task. Kristoff stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a sled. Kristoff ran to the sled, and sat in it. He was rubbing every single part of the sled. Kristoff felt like a little kid. Kai didn't nderstand Kristoff's joy.

"Having fun there?" Kai asked teasingly.

Kristoff couldn't answer because of the drool running down out of his mouth.

Kai crossed his arms. "It's just a sled." He said. "It's a..."

Kristoff didn't know what to say. Kai was right. It was just a normal sled. It wasn't fancy at all. It didn't have anything Kristoff's current sled didn't have. It didn't have a cup holder!

Kristoff jumped off of the sled. "You're right." He said. "We have to find the flying machine."

They had to stop and stare at everything they saw. They saw mirrors that made their form look weird. Kristoff stuck his head in a cannon once used on a ship. When Kristoff tried to pull his head out, it got stuck. Kai tried to help pull Kristoff out, but he couldn't.

Kai joked around with Kristoff. "Here lies Kristoff Bjorgman. Cause of death; head in cannon."

"Shut up!" Kristoff demanded.

Finally, after a few minuets of pulling, Kristoff's head popped out of the cannon. Black suit covered his face. Kristoff spit out some suit, and wiped his face clean. Kristoff moved his face closer to Kai's.

"Never. Speak. Of. This. To. Anyone." He said quietly.

They continued walking around until they noticed something. Olaf was missing.

"Where's Olaf?" Kai asked.

Kristoff looked around. "Uh-oh."

"Olaf!?" Kai yelled.

Kai's voice echoed throughout the entire room. Spiders on the walls ran around scared.

They heard Olaf reply "Over here!"

They ran to where they thought Olaf was. There, they found Olaf standing still in front of something with a huge blanket covering it. Olaf stood with his back turned to his friends.

"You had us scared for a minute." Kai told Olaf.

Olaf remained silent.

"Olaf?" Kristoff said.

Olaf walked toward the huge object. He grabbed the blanket with his stick arms.

"Behold..." Olaf said.

Olaf pulled the blanket, to reveal the flying machine. The machine was huge. It had big bat-like wings made from wood and cloth. Under each wing hung a stone cup, filled with coal. The wings connect to a big basket. The basket was meant to hold people. Long wooden sticks that were connected to the wings, pointed at the basket. They were close enough to hold. The sticks were meant to be used to flap the wings. A huge wooden plank stuck out from the back of the wings, behind the basket, and a smaller pair of wings were at the edge of it.

Kristoff whistled.

"Ta-da!" Olaf exclaimed.

"This sure beats a sled." Kristoff said. "If only Sven could see it now."

"Where is Sven?" Olaf asked.

"Oh, he's..."

Sven was in the stables, flirting with the horses. Sven was getting good with one of the horses, but he immediately backed away when he found out the horse was a dude.

Kai walked closer to the flying machine, and accidently stepped on a paper. Kai bent down to pick it up. Kai read the paper. It didn't really have many words, but it had many pictures. The pictures depicted how to operate the flying machine. Kai memorized how to use the machine instantly.

"It's a replica of Leonardo da Vinci's flying machine." Kai said. "A huge replica."

"How do you know?" Kristoff asked.

"It's all over the paper." Kai answered.

"How does it work?" Olaf asked.

"It's meant to be a glider, but it can glide for a long time. It's supposed to be dropped down from a height, and it should glide swiftly. If there is fire in those stone cups, the thing should go higher. We cover the cups if we want it to continue gliding." Kai answered.

"Why hasn't this worked before?" Kristoff asked.

"There wasn't enough fire." Kai answered. "But now..." Kai raised up his hand, and fire appeared. "We have plenty."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Olaf asked. "Let's get it out of here!"

Kai then felt another pain in his chest. He grabbed his heart, and Kristoff and Olaf watched more of Kai's hair turn white.

"You're not well." Kristoff pointed out.

"I'm fine!" Kai lied. "But, we should hurry. We're almost out of time."

* * *

Strife led Elsa to the front of the castle. Strife knocked on the huge castle door, and it opened up immediately. King Lyre walked out of the shadows, and in front of Elsa.

Lyre bowed. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"I wouldn't use 'humble'." Elsa barked.

Lyre straightened back up. He motioned for the bandits to leave, but told Strife to say.

"Why don't you use your ice powers to get out of this predicament?" Lyre teased.

Elsa shook her cuffs.

"Gee..." She said sarcastically "I don't know."

Lyre chuckled, and turned around. Lyre started walking, and Strife pointed his dagger at Elsa's back. She got the idea that she had to follow. Most of the light came from the sun, but it was weak sunlight. She followed Lyre through the poorly lit castle, until they stopped in front of a room.

"Why are you doing this?" Elsa asked.

"Did Kai not tell you?" Lyre continued. "Revenge."

Lyre opened the door, and kicked Elsa in. She collapsed on the ground. Her clothes started to rip where her knees were. Elsa looked up in front of her, and stared in horror. Anna was hanging from chains, her eyes closed. Her clothes were in tatters.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed.

Elsa ran to her sister, and she started to cry. Elsa put her forehead to Anna's.

"She's so cold." Elsa said.

"She'll live." Lyre said.

Elsa turned back to Lyre.

"Let us go, you monster!"

"Cute." Lyre said. "Strife!"

Elsa didn't notice Strife was standing behind her. He took out his sword, and cut Elsa's cubed cuffs in half. It was a perfect cut. He hands were no longer bound together but they were still covered in stone. Strife grabbed Elsa and chained her right next to Anna. Elsa shook the chains, but as she expected, that didn't do anything.

"At least you're together." Strife said. He walked out of the room, and stood next to Lyre.

"I beg you..." Elsa pleaded.

Lyre stared at Elsa another time. "I begged them. Soon, I'll be back to take what's mine. Order. Your time has come, Queen Elsa. My time will begin." And with that, Lyre shut the door.

Elsa started to cry. She lost. Lyre would get what he wanted. Elsa stopped crying when she heard Anna whisper Elsa's name. That gave her hope.

Lyre and Strife stood outside the door.

"Good work." Lyre complimented.

Strife grabbed his chest, and more of his hidden hair turned white.

"What happened?" Lyre asked.

"The witch struck me." Strife answered. "My heart is frozen."

Strife watched Lyre walk away. Strife just stood there. When Lyre was almost out of the corridor, he looked back at Strife.

"Fix it." Lyre ordered. Lyre then opened a door, and walked out of the corridor. Leaving Strife who had little time before he was solid ice.


	20. Eternal Winter

Kai and Kristoff tied ropes around the flying machine and dragged it out of it's position. Kai and Kristoff held onto different ropes. They ordered Olaf to clear the way for them, and make their situation easier. Olaf saluted to their order and obeyed. They almost forgot where the exit to the building was since it was so massive.

"Just follow me!" Olaf said.

At first, Kai was reluctant to follow Olaf, but Kristoff was able to ease Kai's fears.

"Trust him." Kristoff said.

Kai nodded his head, and trusted Kristoff's word.

The machine was heavy. They would only to be able to drag it a few feet in one minute. Kai and Kristoff were already sweating after the first five minutes. It was easier for Kristoff to pull since Kristoff had a bigger physique and was physically stronger than Kai.

"Put your back into it." Kristoff ordered.

"Easy for you to say." Kai complained.

They continued pulling until they were too exhausted to lift a finger. Kai and Kristoff collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. Olaf looked down at them, and then back at the machine. Olaf ran to a rope, picked it up, and started to pull. After about a few seconds of struggling without making any progress, Olaf's arms pooped off, still holding the rope.

"You guys weren't kidding when you said it was heavy." Olaf said while reconnecting his arms back to his body.

"Uh-huh..." Kai said, groaning.

Kai realized something that made him want to cry.

"Kristoff?" Kai said.

"Hm?"

"We still have to get this thing to the tallest elevated point in Arendelle."

Kristoff's eyes widened. He then buried his face in his hands, and created a muffled scream. It echoed throughout the entire building. Olaf was covering his non-existent ears. The scream lasted for about 10 seconds. A long 10 seconds of ear torture.

When Kristoff was finally done, he looked at the ground. "I'm sorry." he said. "I just needed to get that out of my system."

Kai patted Kristoff's back. "I understand." Kai said.

"What're we going to do?" Olaf asked.

The three took turns looking at one another in disappointment. Kristoff and Olaf were out of ideas, but Kai came up with something. A lightbulb appeared over Kai's head, even though Kai wouldn't know what a lightbulb was. Kai was looking at what appeared to be a wooden ramp, surrounded by all of the junk in the storage. Kai kept looking around, and found 2 planks with one wheel on each end of each plank. Kai looked at the flying machine. The wheels would fit perfectly under the machine. Kai got an idea, it was crazy, but it was something to start with.

Kai put together a plan, and there was only one missing component.

"Sven..." Kai said quietly.

"What was that?" Kristoff asked.

"Sven!" Kai repeated.

"What about him?" Olaf asked.

"I have a plan." Kai said. "But, I need Sven. Where's the exit?"

Olaf pointed toward the same gate-like door they entered from ahead of them. There was a fair distance between the flying machine and the door, and that was enough.

"Kristoff, do you see that ramp?" Kai pointed out the ramp.

Kristoff nodded.

"I need you to drag it outside, a few meters in front of the door." Kai ordered.

"Why?" Kristoff asked, but Kai was already focusing his attention on Olaf. Kristoff just shrugged it off, and began to do what he was told. Kristoff walked to the ramp, and started to drag it to the door. The ramp wasn't that heavy, so Kristoff didn't strain himself.

"Olaf." Kai said.

The snowman stood up straight and saluted.

"I need you to go get Sven."

"Aye-aye!" The snowman said, and he rushed to the door. Olaf knocked on the door, and it opened immediately. The guards from outside poked their heads in.

They didn't know what Kristoff was doing, but who were they to question him about their current motives. Olaf rushed past the guards merrily.

Kai placed the wheels under the flying machine. This has to work, Kai thought to himself. For her, he continued. He hoped his plan would get the job done. Elsa depended on him. No, not only Elsa. Anna too. And all of the people of Teranhall Keep depended on him. He was also doing it for his family. The family ultimately taken from him.

Kai's eyes showed anger. Strife and Lyre had to pay. Never again would Kai let himself be manipulated by these monsters. People like Strife, Lyre, Travis, and the Duke made Kai sick. Then, Kai remembered he was once one someone like them. But, Kai remembered he had the heart to change sides. That made him feel better. Kai winced as more of his hair turned white. About 75 percent of it was white now. He was running out of time.

Kristoff clapped his hands to get rid of the dirt, after he pulled the ramp outside. Beads of sweat poured down his forehead, but at least the job was done. Kristoff heard a rustling sound from behind him, coming from the forest. Kristoff turned his head, and almost fell to the ground.

Sven jumped out of the forest with Olaf riding his back. Sven then came next to Kristoff and licked him.

"I'm here!" Kristoff spoke for Sven.

"Good boy." Kristoff said himself.

Kristoff pulled out a carrot, and pointed it at Sven, who took a bite. Kristoff took a bite after.

"Just like old times?" Kristoff asked. Sven nodded. "Come." Kristoff said.

Kristoff led Sven and Olaf into the storage, and to Kai.

"Remind me again," Kristoff said, "how do you know Sven?" Kristoff asked Kai.

"I had time to ask Elsa." Kai answered. Kai looked at Sven. "How're you?" Kai asked.

Sven backed away from Kai.

"It's okay." Kai comforted. "I won't bite."

Sven was unsure for a second, then walked closer to Kai, and stared at him close-up. Sven then licked him as if they have been friends since childhood.

"He's friendly." Kai chuckled.

"So what's the plan?" Kristoff asked.

Kai explained his crazy idea. He, Kristoff, and Olaf would be in the basket, while Sven was tied to the front of the flying machine. Sven would run, and thanks to the wheels, the flying machine would follow smoothly. Kai would be blasting a long stream of fire behind them to help them accelerate. When they were close enough to the ramp outside, Kristoff would cut Sven's rope, freeing him, and Sven would run to the side, out of the way. The flying machine would fly off the ramp, and thanks to the speed they had collected, fly off the ramp into the sky. That's where they would flap the wings and glide until Kai needed to use his fire to gain altitude.

"That actually might work." Kristoff said. "But, what if it goes wrong?"

"Think positive." Olaf said. Olaf was already in the basket, ready to go. "You guys ready, or what? Let's go save some girls!"

Kai hopped into the basket. "More than that, Olaf." he said.

Kristoff tied Sven to the rope that connected to the machine. Kristoff patted Sven's back, and walked to the basket, and hopped in. Kai stood at the back of the basket, and looked back at Sven.

"Whenever you're ready." Kai told him.

Sven nodded, and turned ahead. The gate-door was open for them, and sunlight was shining into the storage. Sven started to run, with the flying machine behind him. Kai made his stream of fire, making the flying machine go faster. It went so fast, that the flying machine almost touched Sven's back heels, or whatever reindeer had.

Kristoff could feel the wind blowing in his face, even though there was no wind inside the building. The blow came from the speed. Kristoff had his hands on each wooden stick, that would flap the wings. Olaf was waving his arms around, enjoying the ride.

Once the flying machine got outside, Kristoff pulled out his knife, and cut Sven free from the rope. Sven jumped to the side, and watched the flying machine speed in front of him. The flying machine finally reached the ramp, and flew off. The flying machine was launching up into the air until they felt like they could touch the sky.

Kai stopped his stream, and stood next to Kristoff, and took one stick. The flying machine tilted downward, and the wings caught the wind. From high in the sky, they started gliding down. They looked around them and saw Arendelle to their right. Kai knew how to maneuver with the machine.

"Raise up the left wing." Kai told Kristoff.

Kristoff handled the left wing. Kristoff used the stick to raise up the left wing, and the machine started to glide right, toward Arendelle. They passed by the city in a flash, and they glided over the sea. The flying machine had the speed they needed to get to Teranhall quickly. They glided until they were barely over the water. Kai looked at the stone cups below the wings, and shot fire into both cups.

The machine flew up instantly. Kai didn't really know how it worked, but frankly, he didn't care. All he cared about was stopping the Bandits. Kai remembered they preferred to be called the Guild, since Bandits has a negative connotation. But, that's what they were. Bandits. No changing it.

"Woohoo!" Kristoff screamed.

At least someone was enjoying himself. The flying machine was currently in between the clouds and the water. Olaf pulled himself up from the basket to see how high they were. Olaf's body was flat in the basket, his arms were the only thing supporting him.

"Woah..." Olaf said amazed.

This was the first time in a long time Olaf and Kristoff experienced something spectacular. They were amazed by the world around them. They've been missing out on so much. This would be the first time Kristoff would be out of Arendelle owned land.

Kai was too busy focusing on the task at hand to enjoy the scenery. He kept his straight face.

Olaf was still hovering over the basket. That was a big mistake. A wind blew, and Olaf lost his balance. Olaf flew out of the machine, but Kai managed to grab onto Olad's arm.

"Whew." Olaf said. "That was close. Let's do it again!"

Kai pulled Olaf back into the machine. Kristoff couldn't help, but laugh. Olaf used to annoy Kristoff, but now, Olaf would always bring a smile to his face. Kristoff wished Sven was here to see this, but, there would be no way Sven would fit in the machine.

"Kristoff?" Kai asked. "Who's taking care of Arendelle."

Kristoff's eyes widened, then they returned to normal.

"Kai will take care of it." Kristoof answered.

"But, I'm here." Kai said, confused.

"Not you, Kai, other Kai."

"Other Kai?"

"Kai the servant."

"I'm not a servant."

"You're not! Kai is."

"But you just said I wasn't."

"You aren't! Kai is!"

"Stop saying I'm no something, and changing your mind immediately after!"

Kristoff sighed.

"Okay," he said, "there are 2 Kai's. You. And another Kai. You're the fire guy. The other Kai is a servant at Arendelle castle. He'll act as my steward while I'm gone. Got that?"

"I thought you were steward?"

"He's _my_ steward."

"Stewards can have stewards?"

"They can now."

This entire conversation had been so frustrating for the both of them. They looked ahead of them, hoping they would get to Teranhall soon.

* * *

Elsa woke up to the sound of Anna's voice.

"Elsa..." Anna whispered.

Elsa looked to her side. Anna was awake, but she looked horrible. Crusts were around her eyes, dirt covered her face, dark bags were under her eyes. Anna has seen better days.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed. Elsa started to cry, but she smiled. "Thank heavens you're okay."

Anna managed a smile. "I should be saying the same to you."

Elsa didn't even realized how she would've looked. It seemed as though Elsa was trapped there for an eternity. But, she had Anna. At least she had Anna. Elsa couldn't think of a person she'd rather be with. Not even Kai. Elsa didn't know what to think of Kai. He lied to her. But, it seems as though he redeemed himself. But right now, there were bigger things at hand than Kai and Elsa.

"Anna, listen," Elsa said, "we need to get out of here."

"No way." Anna said sarcastically.

"At least you still have your sense of humor."

Anna managed a weak laugh.

Elsa yanked at her chains, but it was no use. All it did was make an annoying sound when the metal clashed.

"Don't bother." Anna said. "Believe me, I've tried."

Anna was exhausted. Elsa was too. Both were scared. They didn't know what was going to happen. Elsa's powers were useless at her current state. Soon, Lyre would walk in and do whatever twisted thing he needed to do. Elsa's never seen anyone so power-hungry, besides Hans. Then Elsa remembered, it wasn't necessarily power Lyre wanted. Elsa wanted to know what Anna knew.

"What does Lyre want?" Elsa asked Anna.

Anna looked at Elsa. "For years, Teranhall has been in decline. Citizens are rebelling. The country is on the edge of complete collapse. This is Lyre's final act. To make the people suffer. Elsa, he's going to use you to create another eternal winter. He doesn't plan on thawing this one. His final move on the citizens."

"Are you saying he's going to use me, and then kill me?"

Anna shed a teat, and nodded.

"What about you, Anna?"

Anna didn't answer. This was going to be a one way trip for the both of them.

"That man in the mask," Anna said, "he looked weak."

"His name is Strife. I froze his heart. At least one of them will pay."

Anna smiled. "That's my girl."

The room's door slammed open. Lyre walked in with something covered in cloth in his hand. Strife walking in after Lyre, his arms cross, covering his biceps. Strife was freezing. It seemed fairly warm in here. Elsa's magic was getting to Strife.

"It's time, Queen." Lyre said. Lyre uncovered the thing covered in cloth. It was a small, clear, crystal cube. "Do you know what this is?" Lyre asked Elsa.

"I assume its the Conduit." Elsa answered.

"Smart girl." Lyre said.

Lyre walked closer to Elsa, until they were about a meter away. Lyre raised his arm holding the Conduit in front of Elsa, and held it in his palm. The Conduit started to have a white glow, that shined in Elsa's eyes. Everyone squinted.

Lyre turned his head to Strife.

"Tell everyone the Guild is disbanded." Lyre ordered.

"What?! Why?" Strife asked surprised.

"Do not question! Just do!"

Strife's teeth clenched from behind his mask. His fist clenched, but then he let it go. Strife bowed, and walked out to tell people the news.

Anna and Elsa were confused, but they weren't complaining about disbanding the bandits.

The Conduit started to levitate over Lyre's palm, and Lyre put down his arm. The Conduit hovered in front of a horrified Elsa. Then, blue mists of energy came out of Elsa's skin, and into the Conduit. She screamed in pain as the energy left her body.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed in horror. Anna yanked at her chains, but she was still trapped.

Elsa felt as if she was losing her life force. More blue energy escaped her body into the Conduit. The Conduit became more blue than clear. Elsa's white hair started to fade away. Her hair slowly started turning brown. The color hair Elsa's mother had. Elsa continued to scream in agony and Anna watched helplessly. Finally, when all of Elsa's white hair became brown, the conduit stopped absorbing energy, and dropped to the floor.

Lyre smiled, and picked it up.

"Thank you, Queen." Lyre said to a half conscious Elsa.

"Monster!" Anna insulted.

Lyre ignored her. "I have drained all of your powers, Elsa. No more beautiful white hair." Lyre looked up at the ceiling. Lyre pulled out an explosive, and threw it at the ceiling. The explosive blew up, though miraculously not harming anyone, and they could see another ceiling floor above. Lyre pulled out another explosive, and threw it at the ceiling high above them, blowing it up, exposing the outside.

Neither Anna or Elsa could remember the outside. Lyre raised up the Conduit, and it started to float in the air. It elevated itself through both floors, and outside. The Conduit then released a huge shock wave of energy that rattled the entire city. Suddenly, the temperature got cold.

People from the city walked out of their homes to check out what was happening. They looked up at the sky, and saw snow. Snowflakes were falling from the sky. They fell through the exposed holes in Teranhall castle, and into Elsa and Anna's rooms.

The Conduit floated down with the snow, and back into Lyre's hand. When Elsa took a breath, frosts came out. It was the first time Elsa breathed frost. She was now a normal human being. Elsa wanted to be normal for so long, and for so long, her powers had been a curse. Now, when they were finally gone, Elsa felt more miserable than ever.

"What did you do?" Elsa asked weakly.

Lyre stared and smiled at Elsa. "I've created an eternal winter. The people deserve this. Thank you, Queen, for giving me this idea."

Elsa started to cry. She felt like this entire thing was her fault. Lyre had truly won. Now, Elsa and Anna didn't know how they would stop the villain. They didn't know if they _could _stop the villain.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter is officially the longest chapter I've ever written. We're reaching the climax of the story, which unfortunately means we're reaching the end. I really hoped this day wouldn't come, but all things must end. I plead for your inputs. I really want to know what you guys thought of the entire story so far. It would be greatly appreciated if you do so. I'm not sure if I should break the climax up, or make it into one big chapter, although I'll probably break it up in 2 or 3 chapters for my sake. Ciao.

P.S.: I don't read that many fanfictions. That's why I don't have any favorite authors or stories.


	21. Shadow Of The Past

Kai looked ahead of them as they glided swiftly over the sea. He then looked down to see the reflection of the flying machine in the water. Kai was finally able to appreciate the beauty. Olaf was always sticking his head out of the basket, and tried his best to prevent it from flying off.

Kai's appreciation of the beauty quickly disappeared, and Kristoff's appreciation faded with Kai's. They had to refocus themselves to the task at hand. Elsa and Anna were still in danger, and it was their job to save them.

They hoped the girls were still okay. They didn't allow themselves to fear for the worst. They couldn't believe that all they've went through to go to Teranhall was for nothing. Kai had a feeling Elsa was okay. He knew it was silly, but he felt a connection to Elsa. An actual mental connection. Kai knew he was acting crazy, but he was sure that there was something there.

"So what's the plan?" Kristoff asked Kai.

"We save the girls." Kai answered.

"I mean how?" Kristoff asked.

Kai didn't answer because he didn't know. Kristoff remained silent after. Kristoff wasn't going to question Kai any further. Kristoff looked down at the water, and found that the glider was almost touching the sea. Kristoff tapped Kai's shoulder.

"We need more fire." Kristoff pointed out.

Kai cracked his knuckles, and aimed both arms at different stone cups. Before Kai could shoot any fire, he collapsed to the floor, and grabbed his chest. The rest of Kai's hair became white, and frosts came out of his breath. His body was shivering.

Kristoff knelt down next to Kai and examined him. Snowflake patterns grew on Kai's cheecks. Olaf stared at Kai scared.

"Oh no..." Kristoff said.

"I'm alright..." Kai lied. Kai tried to get up, but he almost fell down again. Luckily, Olaf was there to support him.

"Don't worry about me." Kai said.

Kristoff shook his head. "Kai, you should sit this one out. You need help."

"I'm fine!" Kai yelled angrily. Kai shot weak blasts of fire at the stone cups, causing the flying machine to elevate.

"Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Olaf told Kai.

"I know!" Kai screamed. Then Kai said quietly; "I'm out of options..."

"True loves kiss." Kristoff said. "We need to get you to Elsa."

"She doesn't love me anymore, not after I told her the truth." Kai said sadly.

"You sure about that?" Olaf asked.

Kai nodded disappointedly.

"Don't _you_ still love her?" Olaf continued.

"It won't matter." Kai complained.

Kai looked back down at the water to see his distance reflection. He hadn't noticed how white his hair was. Kai knew he didn't have enough time. He wanted his final act of life was to save the one he loved. No. Not that. He wanted his final act of life to be saving the citizens of Teranhall Keep from eternal winter.

Kai wondered if Lyre already create his eternal winter. If so, how could Kai stop it? Kai didn't like what was waiting for him at Teranhall. Then again, Kai didn't like anything that awaited him.

Kai couldn't stop thinking of Elsa.

"I will make this right." Kai whispered to himself. Kai looked down at the water, and Elsa's smiling face greeted him. "I'm coming Elsa."

Kai then looked over at Kristoff, who had the same thoughts as Kai.

Kristoff was determined to get Anna back. He wanted for them to have another proper marriage without any interruptions. He wanted to make it up to her. Kristoff was lucky to have Anna. He admitted he wasn't the best person in the world, but Anna made him feel like he was the best person in _her _world.

Kristoff looked in the water and saw Anna's face, giggling. "I'm coming Anna." He whispered.

"Uh... guys?" Olaf asked for their attention.

Kai and Kristoff looked at Olaf who was pointing in front of them. They looked in the direction Olaf was pointing at and gasped.

They couldn't see anything but a giant snowstorm covering a chunk of land. They couldn't see the shore. Even from where they were, they could feel the howling winds.

"Teranhall." Kai said.

"We're too late." Kristoff said.

"We can stop it."

"How?"

Kai didn't answer. Kristoff knew what they had to do. It was risky and dangerous, but it would get them to where they needed to be.

"Hold on to something." Kai ordered.

The flying machine flew into the storm, and they were completely blinded. Kristoff experienced a storm like this before. When Kristoff was searching for a dying Anna last year, a powerful storm such as this one raged on.

The machine was shaking out of control. They no longer knew which direction they were heading. They focused on not flying away in the storm. One of the wings of the machine snapped off, and the machine was rushing downward toward the ground. Kai and Kristoff screamed during the descent while Olaf was laughing in joy as if this were a ride.

As they got closer to the ground, the storm cleared up. They could see more clearly around them. Kai took a quick look below them and found small buildings. Kai kept looking around, and found a grand castle made of stone. They were crashing into Teranhall Keep. It seems as though most of the rage of the storm was above them, and that part of the flight was over.

"Woohoo!" Olaf exclaimed.

"You're enjoying our plunge to death?!" Kristoff asked.

Before Olaf could answer, the flying machine crashed into a building. The machine crashed through the roof of a house, with objects flying off. Rubble scattered around the machine. As the dust cleared up, it became more clear that Kai, Kristoff, and Olaf were okay.

Kai coughed and looked around them. He saw a horrified woman paralyzed where she stood. Kai grunted and got up.

"Sorry." He apologized.

The lady didn't answer. Her eyes were wide.

Olaf jumped out of the debris to meet the lady.

"Hi," he said," I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

The lady passed out as if she has never seen a talking snowman before in her life. Kai looked down at Olaf.

"You should stop doing that." Kai suggested.

Kristoff shook off the debris that covered him, and stood up. He patted the dirt off of his clothes and whistled.

"What a ride." He said.

Kai nodded. Kai looked at the now non-existent roof.

"We should go." Kai said.

Kristoff nodded, and the trio rushed outside. They looked around to find snow covering everything. They could see Teranhall castle from where they were at, and assumed Elsa and Anna were in there. They started to run toward the castle.

Even though Kai wasn't well, he ran as fast as he could anyway. He acted like there was nothing wring with him. They talked as they ran.

"We're too late." Kai said.

"I know." Kristoff said. "All that matters now is getting the girls to safety." Kristoff seemed more determined than ever.

Kai shed a year. He had failed the people of Teranhall. But now, he had another task at hand: getting the Queen and Princess to safety. It wouldn't be easy. Kai was thinking about the bandits. They had to be watching. They always were. Kai and Kristoff didn't know how they would stand up against the bandits. Kristoff didn't have the fighting skills. Kai was too weak. And Olaf was... well... Olaf!

They just hoped they wouldn't run into anymore unfriendly faces. They knew that wouldn't happen. There was always danger ahead of them. Once in a while, they would wonder why all the bad things happen to them.

They got closer to the castle, but Kai fell down. Kristoff and Olaf stopped to help him, but Kai motioned them away.

"I'll be fine. Leave me, I'll catch up." Kai ordered.

Olaf didn't want to. "But-"

"Just go!" Kai barked.

Kai looked at Kristoff. They had a mutual understanding. This was going to be it for Kai. He wouldn't have the strength to carry on, and Kristoff knew that. Kai knew Kristoff couldn't waste any more time on him. Kai only wished he could see Elsa one more time, and set things right between the two.

Kristoff ran ahead towards the castle. Olaf stood there looking at Kai for a second, and started to run after Kristoff. After a few seconds of running, Olaf looked back at Kai one last time. Olaf saluted to Kai, and Kai smiled. Kai had a feeling he would miss Olaf just as much as he would Elsa. It's not every lifetime you befriend a snowman.

Kai didn't get up until Kristoff and Olaf were out of sight. Kai got up, and slowly walked toward the castle, grabbing onto his heart. Kai hoped he would at least see Elsa again. He wondered it he had time.

Kai walked until a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Hello there." Strife said from behind.

Kai pulled out his dagger, and turned around. Strife was leaning on a building behind Kai.

"You've seen better days." Strife said.

Kai noticed Strife was holding onto his chest. He remembered that Elsa struck Strife too. Strife's hair was probably just as white as Kai's.

"She struck you, too. How's your heart?" Kai asked as if he actually cared.

Strife stopped leaning, and stood straight. He slowly walked to a spot a few meters in front of Kai.

"Where's your gang?" Kai asked.

"Gone. Lyre ordered our disbandment." Strife answered.

"Good." Kai said.

"We're both dead men." Strife said. "We suffer together."

"I won't suffer as much as you." Kai countered.

"Oh? Is that so?"

Kai nodded.

"I think you'll suffer more than me, Kai. Your friends are trapped in that castle, in pain. You'll lose everything you loved."

"At least I had time to love those things. Unlike you..."

"I know." Strife pulled out his dagger. It was like Kai's, but it had a black hilt with a black blade.

"I've lost everything I've loved a long time ago..." Strife said.

Strife lunged at Kai, with his blade raised above him. When Strife sliced his blade down at Kai, Kai blocked the attack. Now, their blades were locked in a clash in between their faces. Kai kicked Strife back who leaped and landed on his feet.

Kai suddenly was no longer weak. He was still "dying" from his frozen heart, but he still felt as though he had energy. He would use this energy to defeat Strife.

Kai lunged at Strife with his blade, but Strife deflected it. Kai kept on trying to strike Strife, but Strife blocked every attack. The clinking sound of the metal clashing rang in their ears.

Strife jabbed at Kai's chest, but Kai moved to the side. The blade managed to cut Kai's arm, ripping his clothes, and creating a red line in his skin. Kai winced in pain.

"You took everything from me!" Strife yelled. Strife then ran to the building next to them, and started to climb to the roof. Kai followed his example. Climbing the roof was painful for Kai. It hurt whenever he used his maimed arm.

Kai met Strife at the top, who then threw an explosive at Kai. Kai ran to the side in hopes to avoid the blast, but the blast knocked Kai off of his feet, and sent Kai flying to the ground.

He had never felt so much pain. Kai was sure something was broken even though he didn't know what was.

Kai looked up, back at the roof Strife was on, and found Strife running across the rooftops. Strife was running toward Teranhall Castle. Kai stood up slowly, and walked toward a building to climb.

How could he have the strength to climb? Kai knew he couldn't do it, but Elsa appeared back in his mind. Kai climbed up to the roof, and chased after Strife. Kai shrugged of. The fact that it was snowing. The cold never bothered him anyway.

Kai created a small stream of fire behind him, to accelerate himself. Kai started to catch up with Strife, but there was still quite a distance between them.

Strife reached Teranhall Castle's gate, but instead of going through the gate, he started to climb. Kai watched Strife climb to the top of the castle. The castle was very different from others. The top was a large flat area. People always walked around the top.

When Strife got to the top, he walked out of Kai's line of sight. Kai did the same as Strife. Kai strained himself to get up to the top, but he managed. Kai saw Strife a few meters ahead of him, with his back turned.

"I took nothing from you!" Kai yelled.

"You did." Strife said with his back turned. "You weren't there to see, but you did."

"How?!"

Kai then understood everything. Kai now knew what Strife meant. Kai put the pieces together about Strife. There was a reason Strife always wore the mask. Kai knew who Strife was.

Strife turned around to face Kai. Strife then took off his mask, and threw it in the air. The wind blew it away.

Kai saw Strife' face more clearly. His hair was all white, from Elsa. Half of Strife's face was scarred. Kai recognized his old friend.

"Deren..." Kai said.

"I gave up that name when I gave up that life!" Deren yelled.

"Why, Deren? What happened?!"

"You want to know what happened?! You scarred my face. Did you expect that people would treat me the same. People treated me like a monster! The other children refused to include me in anything! You were all I had, and you gave me this, and left!" Deren yelled angrily.

"We used to be friends, Deren!" Kai said.

"We USED to be friends. Let me continue the story! After awhile, I had enough of being treated like a monster. I wanted revenge for that! You're the one to blame!"

"But-"

"I tracked you down, Kai. I found out you were with the bandits. I donned this mask and joined up! Since then, I've been waiting to take my revenge!"

"Why now, Deren? I've known Strife for years. Why now?"

"Because now, you'll suffer more than before!"

Deren took out his dagger and lunged at Kai, who sidestepped the attack. Kai elbowed Deren's face, who staggered back.

"I don't want to hurt you." Kai said.

Deren stood back straight and got angrier. "You don't have a choice."

The two clashed their blades together once again. Their blades were once again locked in between their faces. Deren kicked Kai back, and Kai slid meters back.

Deren continued talking. "Do you really think Lyre was behind all of this? I organized it all. I made up this plan of creating this eternal winter!"

The wind howled as Deren said that.

Deren continued talking. "I know you were too much of a goody two shoes to let that happen. I knew you would betray us. I knew you would warn the ice witch! I wanted her to suffer too! She thinks she is so much better than us!"

"She doesn't! Deren, please, stop!"

Deren started to walk closer to Kai. "I destroyed our old town. Those people weren't my concern. I could care less about Lyre and his bandits. I could care less about his thirst for revenge. Mine was all that mattered!"

Deren lunged at Kai, but Kai shot a fireball at Deren which hit him in the chest, pushing him back, and knocking him on the ground.

Deren looked at Kai's hands, and smiled.

"You know, Kai," Deren said, "I really wished I could have the pleasure of killing you myself. But, it seems the ice will get to you first."

Kai looked at his hands, and saw that they where slowly freezing. Kai summoned fire in his hands and thawed the ice. Kai looked back at where he left Deren, but Deren was gone. Kai turned his head, and there Deren was.

Deren punched Kai in the face, knocking him down. Kai cleared his vision and looked back up at Deren.

"You killed your own father." Kai said.

"That man shunned me! He stopped being my father after you scarred me. He paid the price that you have brought upon him. As did your parents."

Deren raised up his dagger for the finishing attack.

"Now," Deren continued, "it's your turn."

* * *

Author's Note: M. Night Shamamalama-Sama-Kun plot twist! Next chapter will be up on Friday.


	22. Lyre's Humanity

Deren stabbed at a knocked down Kai, but Kai rolled to the side. Kai jumped up to his feet, and swiped his arm and hit the back of Deren's head. Deren fel to the ground, but rolled away from Kai, and jumped back up. They now stood a few meters away from each other.

"You organized this entire thing?!" Kai yelled.

Deren smiled and nodded. "Lyre's not smart enough to come up with this brilliant plan."

"People will suffer!" Kai said angrily.

Kai raised up his dagger, and ran at Deren. Kai attacked Deren with his dagger, but Deren countered the hit. Kai staggered backwards, and Deren kicked him down. Deren jumped midair over Kai, with his dagger over his head. Kai shot a stream of fire with his other hand, the one not holding the dagger, next to his legs, boosting him away from Deren. Kai jumped back up as Deren landed on the ground. Kai shot a blast of fire at Deren who side-stepped the attack. Deren started to charge towards Kai, but stopped in his tracks when Kai made a wall of fire, directly in front of him.

The two now stood there, staring at each other, both exhausted from the fight.

"The Queen has made you soft!" Deren told Kai.

Kai realized that Deren was right. Elsa changed Kai. Before, Kai was violent and was never hesitant to steal or attack. Now, ever since Elsa entered his life, he became a little bit more peaceful. A little bit. She now influenced his actions, as if everything Kai did would get a reaction from Elsa. Elsa was the only thing keeping Kai's old self at bay. He needed her to keep him the way he was. Kai was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize Deren was charging at him.

When Kai finally broke his train of thought, Deren was already right in front of Kai. Kai raised up his dagger and brought it down to stab Deren's shoulder. Kai stopped his dagger suddenly right was the tip of the dagger entered Deren's skin. Kai's hands were shaking as he saw Deren bleed where he was cut.

Kai couldn't will his dagger to go any further. He couldn't kill Deren. He would become the monster that he promised he would never become. He would do something Elsa would never condone. He couldn't harm his best friend, or at least who used to be his best friend.

Even though Deren was in slight pain, he smiled. Deren grabbed Kai's wrist, and moved it away from his shoulder. Kai was too shocked to do anything, and let Deren do it. Deren grabbed the dagger out of Kai's hand, and examined the blood at the tip.

"Like I said," Deren said, "you let her make you soft."

Deren threw Kai's dagger off the roof. Now Kai was without a weapon, and Deren had one. Deren jabbed at Kai's stomach with his dagger, but Kai leaped back. Kai shot a blast of fire at Deren, but Deren swiped the fire with his sword, making the fire disperse. Kai didn't understand how the dagger could be so strong, but then Kai realized that he was just weak. He was almost frozen completely.

Deren took out an explosive from his pocket, and threw it at Kai. Kai blasted the explosive in midair between the two, and it exploded right there, sending both of them flying back, and hitting the ground. They bot just lay there, injured. The fight was almost over, now, it was just a matter of who got up first. Unfortunately for Kai, it was Deren.

Deren limped over to Kai, with his dagger in his hand. Deren picked Kai up by the collar of his clothes, and threw Kai back, injuring Kai's back.

"You were always the best of us." Deren said while walking to Kai. "Always the bravest. Always the strongest."

Deren stood over Kai, determined to end their fight once and for all.

"But, you could never make the hardest choice!" Deren continued. "You couldn't take a life!"

Deren stabbed at Kai, but this time, Kai was quicker. Kai shot a blast of fire at Deren's chest, making him fly back, and land on the ground with a thud. Kai stood up slowly, his hand over the left side of his ribs. That's where Kai hurt the most.

"I'm not a monster!" Kai yelled.

"The fire that comes out of your hands says differently." Deren countered.

Deren slowly got up, his hand over his chest. The outer layer of that part of Deren's clothes was burnt off. Deren raised his knife up. The fight would still rage on. They were equally matched. though they were both dying and weak. The wind of the snowstorm stopped howling as they faced each other. Kai raised up his fists.

"I don't need a knife or fire to beat you." Kai said.

Deren then dropped his dagger, and raised his own fists. "Neither will I."

They charged at each other with raised fists. They yelled as they charged. Kai was the one to deliver the first blow, but Deren used his hand to block it. The bandits were all taught a form of martial arts, which made them all skilled fighters. Now, Kai and Deren were using what they were taught on each other. Whenever on of them punched, the other would just block it, and counter with another punch which would be blocked. They just stood there, with flying fists, for a few minutes. Neither of them were damaging the other, just tiring each other out.

In a way, they felt like kids again. They pretended to have small physical fights on the sandy shore. They were splashing water and throwing sand at each other. They would cry once sand got into their eyes. They always had a blast. But those were just games. Now, they were fighting for real, with real stakes. Each of them had to make sure the other won't get up the next time they're knocked down. That would be hard, especially for Kai.

Kai didn't want to hurt Deren, even after everything Deren has done. He hoped that the Deren he used to know was still in there, behind the cold, heartless shell of what remains.

The fight wasn't getting anywhere, and they knew it.

"It's sad," Deren said as they fought, "you don't even know what happened to your father."

Kai's eyes widened, and he let his guard down. Big mistake. Deren punched Kai back, and Kai staggered backwards.

"You killed him, along with everyone else we knew!" Kai yelled angrily.

Deren jumped at Kai, but Kai kicked him in midair. Deren landed on his feet.

"_I _didn't kill him." Deren said. "You see, he soon quit his job after you left. He worked as a sailor, stationed in Arendelle. Word reached the town that he perished alongside the old King and Queen of Arendelle, Elsa and Anna's parents."

Kai didn't know what to think. Kai was upset that his father died the way he did, but he was relieved that at least Deren didn't lay a finger on him. None of that mattered now.

Kai shot a blast of fire at Deren, who was pushed next to his knife.

"I will stop you!" Kai said, determined.

"Oh, will you?" Deren said. Deren picked up his dagger, and threw it at Kai. Kai was about to dodge, but he was too weak to move anymore. That last blast of fire took away all of his energy. Kai closed his eyes and accepted his fate. His life flashed before his eyes as he stood there. He remembered everything that had meaning. He remembered his mother, his friendship with Deren, and his exile. He remembered joining the Bandits, and all of the horrible deeds he was committed. Lastly, he remembered his friends. He remembered the fun he had with Olaf, and Kristoff. Most importantly, he remembered Elsa. He was thinking about her beauty, and the way he felt when she smiled. He remembered their kiss, and dance. He missed her. His heart ached. Literally, the ice in it started to hurt.

"Elsa..." Kai thought to himself. "I'm sorry things didn't work out in the end. I'm sorry I lied. I'm sorry we couldn't be together."

Kai knew it would be the end, but, before the dagger could impale Kai, the ice in his heart got to him first. Starting from Kai's chest, his body and clothes started to become solid ice. His body became blue and cold. Before the dagger could touch Kai, he was solid ice. The dagger shattered as it hit Kai. It was too late for Kai. His frozen heart was his end. Kai made one last frosty breath in his ice form.

Deren stared at Kai with anger in his eyes. Deren wouldn't get the pleasure of taking Kai's life himself, but Deren was glad that Kai was gone. Deren stood up, and looked at his chest. His chest started to turn to ice, just like Kai's, and Deren looked back at Kai.

"We go down together..." Deren said.

Deren stared at Kai, as he too, succumbed to solid ice.

* * *

Olaf was finally able to catch up with Kristoff outside of Teranhall Castle. They stood in front of the huge door that led to the interior of the castle.

"Ready?" Olaf asked.

Kristoff looked down at Olaf. "You should probably wait out here?"

"Why?"

"Just give me 5 minutes."

The disappointed Olaf looked down at his feet, and sat down outside the castle. Olaf started counting "One... two..."

Kristoff opened the door and ran in. He had to find Elsa and Anna fast. He needed Elsa to stop this eternal winter.

"Anna!" He yelled in the castle. His voice echoed through the halls of the castle. It reached the room where Anna, Elsa, and Lyre were. Anna's eyes widened when she heard the voice.

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled. Her voice also echoed to Kristoff. "He'll get you, Lyre."

"I'll be prepared." Lyre said.

Kristoff ran upstairs to where he thought he heard the voice. He found an open door in a corridor, and assumed that that's where they were being kept. He ran inside the room, and found Anna and Elsa chained up. He almost didn't recognize Elsa because of her new brown hair. He ran to their aid, and grabbed the chain.

"Look out!" Anna warned Kristoff.

Kristoff didn't react fast enough. From behind, Lyre struck Kristoff in the back of the head with a blunt object. Kristoff fell to the ground in pain, while grabbing his head. Lyre kicked Kristoff while he was down. Anna and Elsa watched in horror as they saw Kristoff in pain. Lyre decided that Kristoff had enough and stopped attacking. Lyre then unsheathed his sword, and pointed it at Kristoff's throat.

"Any sudden movements..." Lyre warned.

Kristoff stopped swirming, and stared angrily at Lyre.

"There's got to be more help." Anna said. "Where's Travis?"

Elsa didn't want to answer, she didn't want to remember how he manipulated her. Lyre answered for her.

"Mr. Summers is another one of my pawns. Just like Kai was."

"Kai? The fire guy." Anna asked.

Elsa nodded.

"Kai was with me." Kristoff revealed.

Elsa's eyes widened.

Kristoff continued. "Elsa, he was determined to save you."

A smile grew on Elsa's face. Maybe Kai was telling some of the truth. Maybe he did care about her. No, not maybe. He did care about her. She grew hopeful about Kai. The Kai she fell in love with is the true Kai. Her trust in him returned. She trusted him to save her.

"Where is he?" Elsa asked hopefully.

"Don't know." Kristoff answered. "He was weak the last time I saw him. His hair was fully white."

Elsa was shocked with herself. She had done that to Kai. He wasn't here, which means... Elsa shrugged off her doubts. She lied to herself that Kai was okay. She had to believe in him. Anna studied Elsa's expressions. She assumed Elsa cared deeply about Kai. Maybe even a romantic relationship? But, Anna didn't want to bring that up now since there were other things at stake.

"Please, Lyre," Anna said, "let us go. Stop this winter."

"What makes you think I'll do that?" Lyre laughed.

"Do these people really deserve to suffer this?" Anna asked.

"Of course!" Lyre became angry.

"Princess, you're asking too many questions. I think I might kill you first."

"No!" Kristoff yelled. Kristoff grabbed Lyre's leg, but Lyre kicked him, forcing Kristoff to let go.

"They don't deserve this, Lyre." Elsa said.

"They do! You people seem to forget who has the upper hand."

"You'll leave them in eternal winter, and then what?" Anna asked. "What will you do with your life?"

Lyre didn't have an answer.

"Have you ever considered the reason why these people wouldn't listen to you?" Anna continued.

Lyre remained silent.

"It's because of the way you ruled them. You tried to keep them in too much of your control. You've taken away their freedom. Like you are now. You're taking away the freedom they have at a normal life. Without freedom, you''re not human. You're taking away their humanity. People don't like it when that's gone." Anna lectured.

Lyre, for once, listened. Maybe Anna is right, he thought. Maybe I have been to harsh, he continued. Lyre shrugged off those thoughts, and had the same mentality he had when he created this eternal winter. He still believed that these people deserved what they got.

"These "humans" are reckless beasts that no one can control." Lyre countered.

"_You _can't control them." Elsa said. "Treat them well, and they'll listen."

"What could _you _possibly know! Your young, and new to ruling. Your experience is thin. What would you know about ruling?"

"More than you, Lyre. My citizens actually follow my direction."

"And in return, they got an eternal winter!" Lyre countered.

"That was an accident!" Elsa said.

Then, Lyre realized something. Arendelle's eternal winter really was an accident. It was created from the fear of a Queen. Teranhall's wasn't an accident. It was created form the anger of a king. Lyre then compared how different he and Elsa was as monarchs. Elsa was kind, and caring while Lyre tried to rule with an iron fist. Elsa treated her subjects like humans, while Lyre treated them like monsters.

Lyre looked at Kristoff. Lyre didn't feel like he had won, even though he had the upper hand. He got what he wanted, Teranhall's citizens would suffer, but he didn't feel like he won. He looked at his creation of the bandits. What had he won from creating them? Not even he benefited from it. He wouldn't benefit by hurting his subjects. Lyre took to account Anna's speech about freedom.

Lyre was treating them like wild animals. In reality, it was he was the animal.

"What I've done..." Lyre said," it can't be undone. I don't know how to stop this winter."

"Could you say that there is snow way to get out of this situation?" Kristoff joked.

"My urge to kill is rising." Lyre said.

Kristoff gulped and stayed silent.

"Lyre, you can't undo it, but I can." Elsa said. "Please, redeem yourself by letting us go."

Lyre stared at Elsa. He didn't know what he should do. He then decided to do the right thing. It wouldn't make the things he had done right, but it would help him sleep better at night. He looked at himself as if he were a monster. He didn't like that.

Lyre took his sword, and cut Elsa and Anna down from their chains. They collapsed on the floor, and stood up. Their legs wobbled, but they stood straight.

"I can't wash away my sins..." Lyre said. "Please, do right for me. Right my wrong. There is no redemption for me. Save my city. They don't deserve this."

"I will." Elsa said, "But you must give me back my powers."

Lyre held the Conduit in front of Elsa. Elsa touched the Conduit with her fingers. Nothing happened.

"I don't know how to return them to you. I only know how to take." Lyre said.

Then, the Conduit started glowing. The Conduit started to levitate in the air, and blue energy left the Conduit, and into Elsa. Elsa's skin absorbed the energy, and her hair started to return to its original white color. Soon, the Conduit became clear again instead of blue. The Conduit dropped on the floor.

Elsa raised her hand up, and a small snowflakes formed. She had her powers back. Elsa looked up at the destroyed ceiling, and remembered the snowflakes falling. She had to stop this winter.

"Thank you." Elsa told Lyre.

"No, thank you Elsa and Anna."

"For what?" Anna asked.

"For making me see." Lyre answered. "Now go! Stop this winter."

"The roof would be the best place to do it." Kristoff said.

Lyre told them where the roof was.

Kristoff, Elsa, and Anna ran out of the room, but stopped when they heard a very familiar voice.

"Hi guys!" Olaf said from the end of the corridor.

They turned to see the friendly snowman walking to them.

"It's been 5 minutes Kristoff!"

Anna and Elsa were glad to see their old friend. Anna ran to Olaf, picked him up, and hugged him.

"Olaf..." She said with joy. Anna squeezed him so hard that his head popped off his body. Anna apologized and placed his head back where it belonged.

"We need to hurry!" Anna told Olaf.

The 4 of them ran to the flat roof, and watched Elsa do her magic. He raised her hands in the air, and the snow that covered the area started to flow upwards. The sky cleared, and the sun shined on the city. Elsa collected all of the snow in Teranhall, and formed one big snowflake with it. She disperses the snowflake in the air, ending the eternal winter.

Elsa and Anna looked at each other, and smiled.

"You did it." Anna said.

Anna and Elsa hugged each other. It's been a long time since they showed each other affection. Elsa felt good that Anna was safe in her arms. Tears ran down both their cheeks.

"I've missed you." Elsa told Anna.

"Who wouldn't?" Anna teased.

They did it, they had convinced Lyre to let them go so they could right his wrongs. Lyre would be a reformed man, but how could he face what he had done?

While hugging, Anna looked at Kristoff. His face was in shock. Anna didn't know what was wrong or what he was looking at. She broke her hug and walked to Kristoff.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked Kristoff.

He didn't answer. Anna and Elsa turned their heads to where Kristoff was looking, and gasped.

On the other side of the roof, they saw Kai and Deren as solid ice.

* * *

Author's Note: I love my cliffhangers. Next chapter will be up on either Monday or Tuesday.


	23. To Thaw A Frozen Heart

"Kai!" a distressed Elsa yelled.

Elsa rushed towards the frozen Kai. She was distressed. She was distraught. She couldn't believe the ice finally got to him. She didn't want this to be the end between the two. She felt the same way she felt when she saw Anna frozen. Elsa sobbed and hugged Kai as the others walked slowly to it.

"Is that... Kai?" Anna asked.

Kristoff slowly nodded, and looked down at his feet. He considered Kai a friend, despite him ruining his wedding. Kristoff knew Kai has been through a lot. This wasn't the fate Kai deserved. Sure Kai was a rogue some time ago, but he reformed for the better. Kristoff turned his head to look at the other ice statue, Deren. Kristoff never formally knew Deren, but he assumed Deren didn't deserve this fate. If only Kristoff knew the things Deren has done.

Anna didn't know what to think of Kai, but she knew one thing; Elsa cared a lot about him. Anna wondered if Elsa had a romantic interest in Kai. Anna looked over at Deren. She knew him as Strife. She recognized him even without the mask on. Good riddance, Anna thought.

Elsa was sure about her feelings about Kai now. She loved him, and she was sure of it. She had almost lost faith in him, but when he returned to save her, the faith returned. Elsa wished she had more time with Kai. She was sure that Kai felt the same way.

Anna walked up behind a sobbing Elsa, and put her hand on her shoulder. It didn't comfort Elsa much. Elsa was too sad to feel anything else but the pain on the inside.

Olaf was almost as distraught as Elsa. Olaf shed small tears as he looked at his friend's ice form. He waddled over to Kai's leg, and hugged it.

"I'm going to miss him..." Olaf said.

"Yea..." Elsa agreed.

Something snapped in Elsa's mind. An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. She had a chance to save Kai's life.

"An act of true love..." Elsa whispered.

"What are you suggesting?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa ignored Kristoff's question. Elsa leaned in closer to Kai's mouth. She pressed her lips against his frozen ones. Elsa felt the cold of ice on her lips. Elsa stopped sobbing. She stood there for a few seconds, hoping and waiting for something to happen. She expected him to thaw, but nothing happened.

Her eyes started to water again.

"Please work!" Elsa screamed.

Elsa hugged Kai's body once again, and continued kissing Kai's lips. She tried and tried again but to no avail. It ate Anna up seeing her sister like this.

Elsa stood back, and pointed her arms at Kai. She tried to thaw him manually. She flailed her arms in the air, desperately trying to thaw him. Elsa's powers weren't able to thaw him. It seemed her powers were useless when someone's heart was frozen. Elsa fell to her knees, put her head in her hands, and sobbed furiously.

Anna sat next to Elsa, and rubbed her hand around Elsa's back.

"I'm sorry." Anna said. "I know how you feel."

"Do you?!" Elsa yelled angrily. "Have you ever lost someone you loved!"

Elsa realized that Anna has. They experienced it together when their parents perished.

"I'm sorry." Elsa apologized. "It's just that... I... I love him. I _loved_ him."

"I know." Anna said.

Elsa lost all hope. There was no way to revive Kai. He was gone now... forever. Elsa wished that she could apologize to him. This was _her _fault. He was dead because of _her. _She would have to accept that. Her true love was gone because of her.

"Who's that?" Kristoff pointed to Deren.

"That must be Strife." Anna answered.

"Good or bad?"

"Bad. Very bad."

Elsa sat their crying for another few minutes, while Olaf, Anna, and Kristoff watched. They wanted to respect Elsa's personal feelings towards this.

"We should go." Anna said.

"Yeah..." Elsa agreed in between tears.

"There is another way." said Lyre's voice behind them.

They all turned around to see Lyre standing there.

"We can still save him." Lyre continued.

Elsa stopped crying, and her eyes widened. She stood up, and rushed in front of Lyre. She grabbed onto Lyre's wrist. She was desperate for a solution.

"How?" Elsa asked.

Lyre pulled out the Conduit from his pocket.

"When you struck him, your ice powers were in his heart. Your ice powers are within him now. The Conduit absorbs power like that. Which means-"

Kristoff butted in. "Which means we can thaw Kai by getting your powers out of him."

Elsa smiled. "Earlier, you were so bent on defeating him. Why the change of heart?"

"Princess Anja changed me." Lyre answered. "And, Kai was the closest thing I ever had to a son."

Lyre walked up to Kai, with the Conduit in his hand. Lyre put the Conduit over Kai's heart, and it stuck. The group waited for something to happen. Then, the Conduit started to glow light blue. Blue streams of energy from Kai started to go into the Conduit. Soon, the Conduit was shining with blue energy, though Kai was still ice. The Conduit fell from Kai's heart to the ground, shattering on impact.

The group looked at Kai, who was still ice.

"Did it work?" Olaf asked.

Then, Kai's chest started to regain his color. The ice faded away from his entire body. Soon, he was thawed. His hair returned to its original black color. Kai collapsed to the ground, and Elsa knelt next to him. Kai got up with the help of Elsa.

Elsa squeezed Kai with a hug, her arms around his neck.

"Elsa? What happened?" Kai asked.

"Don't worry about it." Elsa assured him.

Kai broke their hug, and looked her in the eyes.

"I have a lot to explain, and a lot to apologize for." He said.

Before Kai could speak again, Elsa grabbed his head, brought it closer and kissed him. Kai closed his eyes and forgot what he was going to say. He put his arms around her back as they kissed. He didn't want to let go.

Anna inched closer to Kristoff as they watched then kiss. Anna put her hand around Kristoff's.

"What the hay?" Kristoff said.

Kristoff spun Anna around him, and kissed her, and she put her arms around his neck.

Olaf looked up at Lyre.

"I'm not kissing you." Lyre said.

Kai and Elsa stared into each other's eyes when they finally let go of the kiss.

"What was that?" Kai asked, smiling.

"An apology." Elsa answered.

"For?"

"Almost killing you."

They were happy. They were together. They had so much they wanted to say to each other, so much to explain, but they decided to wait. They didn't want to ruin this perfect moment. But, that would be hard. Kai noticed Lyre standing near them. Kai stood back from Elsa, and summoned fire in his hands.

"What's he doing here?" Kai asked.

"Relax, Kai, I'm a different man." Lyre assured.

"You expect me to just believe you? After all you've done?" Kai countered.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me."

Elsa walked in front of Kai, blocking the line between him and Lyre. Elsa put her hand on Kai's chest.

"It's okay." Elsa told Kai.

"But-"

"He saved your life, Kai."

Kai would stop arguing with Elsa. He nodded backed down.

"What about him?" Kristoff asked. Kristoff was pointing at a frozen Deren. The group focused their attention at Deren.

"I say we leave Strife like that." Lyre suggested.

"As if you don't deserve the same?" Kai countered. "His real name is Deren, by the way."

Lyre frowned, but he wouldn't let Kai get to him. Lyre knew Kai was just upset with him, and he understood it. Lyre knew Kai would get over it. Eventually.

"I agree." Anna said. "Let him stay that way."

"Anna!" Kristoff said. This was a side of her he had never seen before. Anna looked at Kristoff.

"He deserves it." Anna said.

Elsa looked at Kai's thinking face.

"What do you think?" Elsa asked.

Kai walked closer to Deren. "I say we save him."

"After all he's done to you?" Lyre asked.

"No one deserves this fate. No matter what they've done. No one. He may have taken my mother. My home. But I understand his mentality. I've taken so much from him as well." Kai continued.

"Then how'll we save him?" Olaf asked. "Elsa's powers won't work on him, and the Conduit, somehow, broke."

Kai looked at his hands. "I can thaw his heart." Kai said.

"How?" Olaf asked. "You tried to thaw your own but that didn't work. What makes you think it'll work this time."

Kai turned toward the group. "All my life, I thought that fire could only destroy. Reduce. But, now... I realize that it does more. Fire fuels. Fire warms. Fire thaws." Kai looked back at Deren. "I couldn't thaw my heart because I didn't believe I could. Without belief... what's the point. But now..."

Kai put his hand over Deren's chest. He transferred heat from his hand into Deren. An orange ring, starting from Deren's chest, spread through Deren's body. Soon, Deren started to glow a bright orange, shining in everyone's eyes. When the shining stopped, they saw Deren kneeling on the ground, alive.

Deren looked up to see the group looking down at him. When Deren saw Kai, he jumped up and threw a punch at Kai. Kai stopped the punch by grabbing his hand, and squeezed. Deren's hand started to hurt.

"You froze." Kai said. "I saved your life. Be a little bit more respectful please."

Kai threw Deren's hand back at him, and Deren didn't attack. Deren looked at Kai's friends. Deren then looked at the sky and he noticed that the snow stopped. The city had been thawed.

"It's obvious who won." Deren said. "Go ahead, take me in."

"What's the point?" Kai asked.

"Kai?" Elsa asked. She didn't know what Kai was thinking.

Kai continued talking. "You'll just break out of prison, and cause more havoc."

"You know me well." Deren smiled.

"I'm letting you go-" Kai was interrupted.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked. "This man killed all of those people. You're going to let him go after that?"

Kai nodded. "He won't do it again, because next time, I'll be there before it happens. I'll prepare. Plus, he used to be my friend. He supported me all of those years. I owe him."

No one else agreed with Kai's decision. Those people who suffered deserved justice. But, they trusted Kai's decision. They would trust his word.

"Deren, you can go. Under some conditions." Kai continued.

"These are?" Deren asked.

"Do not show your face in Arendelle or Teranhall. Do not cause havoc to anyone. Simple conditions."

"And if I say no?"

Kai summoned fire in his hand. "Make your choice."

Deren turned around to walk away. He took Kai's offer. As Deren walked to the edge of the roof, Kai yelled "Wait!" Deren turned around to look at Kai.

"If I ever see your face again, it won't end well." Kai threatened.

Deren nodded. "You've changed, Kai."

Kai looked at Elsa, who smiled at him. "I know."

Deren jumped off the roof, landed on another building, jumped off that, and landed on the ground. Deren walked away with his hands in his pockets.

No one trusted Deren to keep his word, but they let him go anyway.

* * *

Things ended up well for Teranhall. Lyre would remain king, and no citizen would no that he was the one who created the eternal winter. Elsa taught Lyre how to be a better king, and Lyre took the advice. Lyre took control of his kingdom, and this time didn't try to rule with an iron fist. The people now looked up to Lyre. No one would know about Lyre's dark past. Teranhall would enter a golden age.

Things also ended up well for everyone else. Anna and Kristoff stood in the middle of a forest clearing. They were surrounded by many people. Mostly trolls. Kristoff's entire family of trolls were in front of everyone else, and surrounded Kristoff and Anna. Nobles and citizens surrounded the outside of the clearing, behind the trolls. Anna was wearing a beautiful dress while Kristoff was wearing a suit. It was their second attempt at a wedding. This time, Kristoff's family was invited.

Kai, Olaf, and Sven stood next to Kristoff while Elsa stood next to Anna. Kristoff and Anna stood facing each other, holding hands. A troll acted as a priest for the wedding. Kristoff and Anna stared at each other's eyes.

The troll spoke. "Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your troll-fully wedded husband."

"I do." Anna answered

"And do you, Kristoff," the troll continued, "take Anna to be your troll-fully wedded wife."

"I do." Kristoff answered.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife." The troll finished. "You may kiss the bride."

Kristoff dipped Anna, and kissed her. She put her hands on his cheeks. The crowd cheered. The trolls jumped and rolled around. The human guests clapped their hands together. When Kristoff finished his kiss, Sven licked his cheek. Elsa hugged Anna.

Everyone was happy.

"This is the new best day of my life!" Olaf exclaimed.

Kai walked next to Elsa, who broke her hug and paid attention to Kai.

"Is this your first wedding?" Elsa asked.

"If you don't count the time I crashed that other wedding, then yeah. I've never this many people so... happy." Kai answered.

During this time, the guests were allowed to walk up and congratulate the happy couple. Kai looked over and Anna and Kristoff who were talking to a young princess with short brown hair wearing a pink dress and what looked like her husband who was a taller man with dark brown hair and a small beard.

"I'm happy for them." Kai said.

"Yeah..." Elsa said. Elsa shed a tear. "I never thought I would see the day."

Kai wiped the tear from her cheek. "Come on, there's still a reception party later. Let's hope that doesn't get ruined."

Later that day, they had a grand party. Bigger than the one they had before. It took place in the ballroom once again. They hoped that there would be no trespassers this time. The trolls were invited to this party. They ran around the castle, accidentally breaking valuable things.

Elsa sat on her grand chair, overlooking the party. She looked around to see everyone having a swell time. Kristoff and Anna were dancing on the dance floor, everyone watching the couple. Sven was enjoying the food, as usual. Olaf was enjoying playing with the troll children.

Elsa looked around to see if she could find Kai, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" Elsa asked herself.

"Who?" asked a voice next to Elsa.

Elsa turned her head to find the girl in the pink dress and her husband.

"Hello, er... Rapunzel was it? And Eugene?" Elsa said.

Rapunzel and Eugene bowed.

"It's an honor to meet the Snow Queen of Arendelle." Repunzel said.

"Likewise." Elsa said.

When Olaf walked by Elsa, Rapunzel and Eugene walked away. Elsa stopped Olaf.

"Do you know where Kai is?" Elsa asked.

Olaf nodded. "He went outside. He said something about a ship."

Elsa's eyes widened. She rushed outside, past the guests, and ran toward Arendelle docks. The sky was orange, and the sun was setting. Elsa ignored and ran past citizens who said hi.

Kai was standing on the docks, looking at his ticket on a ship. He looked at the ship and then at the beautiful sunset. He heard Elsa's voice just before he took a step closer to the boat.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Elsa asked.

Kai turned around to see his love standing behind him. Kai nodded.

"I need to find my place. Where I belong." Kai said.

"You belong here. With Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven. You belong here with me." Elsa said.

Kai took Elsa's hands, and looked her in the eyes. "I don't belong here. I'll just cause trouble. Royalty isn't where I belong. I belong out there." Kai pointed to the horizon. "Where the adventure is."

Elsa shook Kai's hands. "Please, stay. You belong here. We accept you. Stay with me. Kai, you might not believe it, but I need you. I love you."

Kai kissed Elsa, and she closed her eyes. He let go, but he leaned his forehead against hers. He kept their lips a close distance.

"I know. I love you too." Kai said. Kai let go of Elsa's hands and looked at his ticket. He burned it in his hands, and dropped the ashes. "I'm here to stay." Kai said. He leaned in and kissed Elsa one more time. This time it was longer. Probably the longest kiss they've ever shared.

"Am I interrupting something?" Anna asked from behind Elsa.

They broke their kiss, and looked at Anna. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven stood there. Kai started to chuckle when he saw Elsa blush.

"Embarrassed, Elsa?" Kai asked.

Elsa punched Kai's arm.

"Ow!"

"I thought _we_ were big love-birds." Kristoff said.

"This has been a day full of romance!" Olaf exclaimed.

"I guess." Kai said.

They all stood there staring at each other.

"What now?" Anna asked.

Elsa walked to the edge of the dock to see the sun set. Kai followed her, and the others followed his example. Elsa sat down at the edge of the dock, leaning back with her arms supporting her. Kai did the same and put his hand over hers. They looked at each other and smiled. Anna fell into Kristoff's arms, and he kissed her head. Olaf got on Sven who stood next to the newly weds.

"Now, we have a new start." Elsa said.

They watched the sunset to night, and didn't leave until then.

"Come on." Anna said. "There's still a party, and a bunch of guests wondering where we are."

Elsa and Kai stood up and followed Anna and Kristoff to the party. Elsa and Anna were talking to each other and giggling while Kristoff was petting Sven who Olaf was still riding. Kai was behind the group thinking about the future.

For the first time in forever, Kai was happy.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the true end to the story, although I will have a short epilogue up soon. Thank you all for your support and positive comments, it really means that much to me. Ciao.


	24. Epilogue: What The Future Holds

2 months later...

The royal priest stood in front of a kneeling Kai at the alter of Arendelle Castle's chapel. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf stood to the right of them. The seats of the chapel were filled. The grand doors were open so people outside could see the ceremony. People watched in silence as the ceremony proceeded.

The priest spoke. "Do you, Kai of Teranhall, accept the position of Queen Elsa's a Captain of the Guard?"

"I do." Kai answered.

"Do you accept the responsibilities that come with this position?"

"I do."

"Do you pledge to protect the lives of all of Arendelle?"

"I do."

"Do you pledge to protect Queen Elsa's life and security with your own?"

Kai looked at Elsa, and they smiled at each other.

"I do." Kai answered.

The priest then began the end of the ceremony, and spoke in Latin. "Tu, ad Kai Teranhall, data viverent, ut per novus Arendelle auxilium carceris. Huius Elsa regina electam te a semet, et, ut gloria. Et incarnatus est vitale in me, et nunc ego sed loquar ad te Kai Arendelle, protectoris nostri regis et reginae satellitum praefectus de Arendelle."

Everyone stood up silently, waiting patiently for the end of the ceremony. Kai turned to his right, and Elsa walked up in front of him, carrying a shining sword laying flat in her hands.

Kai smiled at Elsa, and she returned it. It was Elsa's turn to speak.

"Kai of Teranhall, you will now be given the title Kai of Arendelle. Do you accept this?" Elsa asked.

"I do." Kai answered.

"Take this sword." Elsa continued "This sword will indicate your position as my Captain of the Guard, Arendelle's protector. Do you promise to redeem the spoiled name? Spoiled from the last Captain."

"I promise."

"Then take the sword."

Kai wrapped his hand around the handle of the sword, and grabbed it tightly. Elsa took a step back, and now the sword was fully in Kai's position. It was heavier than he thought it would be, but he knew he would get used to it. Kai turned to the crowd, and raised the sword in the air. Everyone applauded the new Captain.

Kai strapped the sword to the side of his hip, and faced Elsa.

"Congr-" she was interrupted.

Kai grabbed Elsa, pulled her closer, and kissed her. It was unprofessional, but Elsa didn't care, and neither did Kai. This would be the beginning of a beautiful future.

For some reason, the crowd's applaud got louder.

* * *

Hans sat in his chair in his room. Only one candle illuminated the room, and it was dim. Hans was in front of his desk, watching the candle wax slowly die.

"Do they think they can foil my plans, and not have it backfire?" Hans said to himself. "Well, they shouldn't. My father is a wise man, but he's too forgiving. At least he didn't punish me for my... deeds. The rest of my kin would've dealt with me differently. Now, I've lost any chances I had of getting the power I deserve."

The candlelight died out, and Hans was left in the darkness.

"Know this Anna and Elsa..."He continued, "I will have my revenge."

* * *

Author's Note: This is the end of Frozen II: Phoenix Fire. I'm really upset that this story is done. But, never fear, there's more. If you had a brain, the ending hints at a sequel. There will be a sequel for my story that'll be out IN SUMMER! Yep, this isn't the end for the characters. I'll try to make the chapters really long for this new story. About 2-4k words each chapter. Thank you all for your support for this series. I know mine's not the best fanfic out there, but people just _read_ my story, it brings a smile to my face.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, and last but not least, Kai, will return in Frozen III: The Coming Storm.

Details on the next project will be up soon. Ask all, if any, questions you have on the sequel in the review section of this story, and I'll answer what I can in an update.


	25. Questions and Answers for Next Story

In this update/chapter, I'll answer any questions you have about the sequel to this story or my OCs. I'll try not to spoil anything big. I will tell you guys this now, though. The sequel will be somewhat darker and have more serious themes, and it will be action packed and epic. Don't worry, there will be romance in it as well. (Questions should be written in reviews section)

PS: The sequel will be out either late May or early June. (Probably June since that's when summer break starts, so keep your eye out for the sequel. I'll PM some of my biggest supporters when I post the story. I'lll try to make the chapters fairly long, and I'm aiming for a few more chapters than Frozen II: Phoenix Fire. If, let's say, 3 people ask for it (either PM or review), I will post the premise of Frozen III: The Coming Storm on this "chapter".

**Frozen III: The Coming Storm** is out now!


End file.
